The Incredibles: Dark Knights
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU while the Supers have begun to come out of hiding following the Incredibles saving Metroville, a new evil may threaten the entire super community. Luckily, two teenaged "superheroes" may make a difference. VioletXOC Batman
1. Metroville, USA

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 01: Metroville, USA

The Sun Shined Brightly Over The Pristine City Of Metroville.  
>It Was An Ideal Metropolian Society During The Day...Which Hid It`s Nightly Corruption.<p>

Morning Soon Came To The Suburbian Home Of The Parr Family AKA The Incredibles.  
>Helen Parr Was First Awake (She Was Up Since 6:00AM) ANd Had Just Finished Making Breakfast.<p>

"KIDS!, BREAKFAST!" Yelled Helen Parr.

As Usual, Dash Was The First One In The Kitchen...Always On The Move.  
>Bob Parr Was a Second...And For Some Reason, Violet Was Dead Last.<p>

As The Family Sat At the Table For Breakfast...Helen Noticed Violet Was Distant This Morning.  
>Violet Was Moving Food With her Fork, Apparently Lost In her Own Thoughts.<p>

"So, I hear "Somebody" Is Trying Out For Baseball" Said Bob To Dash

"YOU BET!  
>I AM Totally Gonna SMOKE The Competition!" Shouted Dash<p>

"Easy There, Young Man...Remember The rules-"

Dash Sighed At His Mother`s Scolding.

"I Know, I Know: "Don`t Use Any Powers..."

"Good."

Violet Sighed.  
>Her Mind Obviously Elsewhere.<p>

Helen Looked At her Daughter.

"Vi...You Alright, Sweety?" Asked Helen

"i guess..." Muttered Violet

Helen Didn`t Buy It.

"Violet...If Something is Bothering, Tell Me.  
>I Thought You Were Going To be More "Open" With Your Feelings."<p>

Violet Sighed Sharply.

"Just having Problems At School, That`s All..."

"What Problems?"

Before Violet Could Answer, Dash Spoke.

"Tony Dumped Her. Said Dash With a Smile

Violet Glared At her Brother.

"HE DIDN`T DUMP ME YOU FREAK! SHouted Violet

"Vi...What Did I Say About The "F-Word".

Violet SIghed WitHJ Aggravation.

"sorry, dad..."

"He Still Dumped You. Said Dash

Violet Glared At Dash With "Looks That Could Kill".

"For The Last Time: "HE DIDN`T DUMP ME!"  
>We Just dated For a Few Weeks And We Decided To Just Be Friends, THAT`S ALL!<p>

"Right...  
>And The Fact That Tony And Your Friend Kari Like Each Other Has NOTHING TO DO WITH IT."<p>

Violet`s Eyes Widened.

"How Did You Know Tha-

Suddenly, Realisation Kicked In.

"HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY DIARY, AGAIN!" Shouted Violet

"Depends...Why Do You Dot Your "I"`s With Little Hearts?"

Violet Growled Through Her teeth.

Helen Gave Dash a Glare, Shutting Him Up She Then Leaned Closer To Her Daughter.

"Sweetie, Relax...It`s Okay."

Violet Turned Her Head.

Helen Exhaled Deeply.

"Vi, Look...Let Me Tell You Something Very Important.  
>When I Was Young, I Did ALOT Of dating In My Time...<br>Some I Broke Off, Others Where I Was Broke Off.

Helen SIghed As She Recounted Her "Teen Years"

"But, Here Is The Thing.  
>Crushes Come And Go...But TRUE LOVE Is Forever.<p>

Violet Looked At Her Mother.

"Look, If You Be Patient And Wait Then, Someday...The RIGHT MAN For you Will Come...And You Will NEVER REGRET IT.

Helen Smiled As She Looked At Bob.

"I Got Lucky With You father...And, I Wouldn`t Trade Him For All The Men In the World.

Bob Smiled At this Remark.

Violet Sighed, Realising Her Mother Was Right.

"I Know...  
>Funny thing Is I`m Not really Mad At Tony And Kari.<br>When They Told Me The Truth, I Saw The Looks In they`re Eyes...They Were So Much In Love.  
>Kari Is My Friend And I Like Tony...So, If Their Happy Together...Then, That`s Good Enough For Me."<p>

Helen Smiled.

"There You go..."

"But, I Wish I had Someone..."

"Just be Patient, The Right Person Will Come."

"BUT, HOW WILL I KNOW!" Exclaimed Violet

"How WIll I Know That the Next Cute Face I See Will be My TRUE LOVE...Or, Just Another Crush."

Helen SMiled Warmly.

"Trust Me, Vi...  
>When The Right Person Come...You`ll Know."<p>

Violet Thought About This And Breathed Heavily.

"I Hope So...

Dash Just Looked At This With His Eyes Narrowed.

"BLECH!

The School Bus Soon Came...  
>Violet And Dash Grabbed They`re Backpacks And Ran Out.<p>

Bob Also Left To Go To Work (Thanks To The NSA, He Got His Job Back At Insuricare)

"Bye, Honey..."

Bob Kisses His Wife.

"See You, Soon..." Said Helen

Bob Left In His Car And Helen Went Back To House Work.

[Later, The Following Night]

Darkness Fell Over The City Of Metroville.  
>Most Sensible People Stayed Indoors At This Time...And, For Good Reasons.<p>

The Streets Of Metroville Was Infested With Crime Of All Kinds...  
>You Couldn`t EVen Walk Down The Street Without Being Mugged.<p>

Somewhere In The City...a Gang Of Criminals Were Making a Deal AT An Old Warehouse.

The Leader Of One Gang Placed a Briefcase Full Of Money Down.

"Okay, Here`s The Cash.  
>Now...Show Me The Stuff."<p>

The Leader Of Another Gang Took Out a Bag.  
>He Reached In And Took Out a Vial Of Green Liquid.<p>

"100% Pure VENOM...Straight From The Source." Said Leader #2

"Source?

"Mr. Bane Was VERY Generous...Provided The Pay Was Good."

Leader #1 Took The Vial And Looked At It.

"This This Stuff, We Won`t Have To Worry ABout Supers Pestering Us...  
>Even MISTER INCREDIBLE Himself Will Be Powerless To STop Us Once This Stuff Is Mass Produced."<p>

Leader #1 Smiles.

"Okay...You`ve Got Yourself a Sale."

Suddenly, a Projectile Hit the Lights...Shattering Them.

"HEY!"  
>"WHAT THE HEL-"<br>"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!"

One Criminal Stepped On Something.  
>He Picked It Up And Tried To Look At It In The Moonlight.<p>

It Was a Metallic Boomerang...Shaped Like a Bat.

"oh, no..."

The Gangs Armed Themselves With Guns.

"it`s him... Said a criminal

"Who?

"the batman."

"BATMAN!  
>I Though He Was Just a Myth..."<p>

"tell that to the falcone family."

As The Criminal Searched Through The Darkness...Fear Began To Consume Them.  
>a Dark Figure Watched Them From the Shadows, Silver SLip Shaped Eyes Gleaming In The Dark.<p>

The Figure Leaped And Tackled a Gunman...Knocking Him Out.  
>Others Started Shooting...But, It Was SO Dark That They Couldn`t See Anything.<p>

The Unseen Enemy Took Them Down One At a Time.  
>The Flash From They`re Gunfire Revealed What Looked Like a "Human Bat".<p>

Soon, All The Criminals Were Down.  
>The Gang Leaders Saw a Pair Of SIlver Eyes Glarinf AT Them From the Darkness.<p>

"USE THE VENOM! Yelled Leader #2

Leader #1 Reached For The Green Vial On teh Table...  
>But, a Batarang Struck The Vial...Destroying It And Spilling It`s Contents.<p>

"NOOOOOOOO! Shouted Leader #1

The Figure Stepped Out Of The Darkness And Into the Moonlight...

he Was Revealed To be a Teenager...Now More Than Fifteen.  
>He Was Dressed In a Grey And Black Costume With a Black Bat Emblem On The Chest.<p>

"batman..." Said Leader #1 In Terror

Batman Walked Towards Him.

"DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Leader #2

Leader #1 Ran For The Door And Left, Leaving Leader #2 Alone.

As Batman Approached Him, Leader #2 Reached For The Briefcase.

"Okay, Let`s Split The Cash: "60/40"?

Batman Threw a Batarang AT The Briefcase.  
>The Wing Stuck Into It Like a Blade...Then, Started To beep.<p>

The Batarang Exploded...Reducing the Money To Ash.

"I`M OUTTA HERE!

Leader #2 Tried To Run...But, Batman Threw Bolas At Him Which Wrapped Around His Legs, Causing Him To Trip.

Batman Walked Over And Put Some Bat-Shaped Handcuffs On Him.

"bane`s poison will NEVER infect these streets...not while i`m here.

Meanwhile, Leader #1 Was Running Out The Warehouse And HEading Towards His Car.  
>Just As He Approached It...a Figure Swung From a Biulding And Kicked Him Down.<p>

He Looked Up, And Saw a Teenage Girl Dressed In a Dark Blue And Grey Costume.  
>She Wore a Bat Emblem That Resembled a Yellow Oval With a Bat Image...Like a Target.<p>

And, Her Eyes Were Silver Ovals.

"Not So fast, Smart Guy...I Didn`t Say You Could Leave, Yet." Said Batwoman

Leader #1 Snickered.

"Oh, Good...It`s Only a Woman.  
>For a Second I Thought You Were The Batman.<p>

Batwoman Glared At Him, her Teeth Gritted Angrily.

"only...a...WOMAN!

Batwoman Punched Him In The Gut, Then Slugged Him In the Jaw.  
>And, With a Grin...She Sharply Kicked Him Between The Legs.<p>

The Criminal Fell To His Knees And Lay On The Ground In Pain.

"It`s Lot Nice To Make Fun Of Ladies, Bub...

AT That Moment, Batman Swung Down...Carrying The Second Gang Leader.  
>He Looked At The Fist Gang Leader, Then Eyed His Partner.<p>

"He Asked For It... Said Batwoman In Defence

Batman Threw Leader #2 Down.

"whatever...

Batman Took Out a Flare Gun And Fired It In the Air.  
>a Bat-Shaped Flash Was Seen In The Sky.<p>

"That Should Bring The Police Soon Enough...Let`s Get Out Of Here.

"sure Thing, Bro.

Batman Eyed Batwoman.

"Sorry...I Meant: "Partner"

Batwoman Walked Towards The Batmobile.

"Aren`t You Going To Cuff The Other Guy?

Batwoman Chuckled.

"Don`t Worry...He`s Not Gonna Move From That Spot For a LONG TIME."

Batman Sighed As He Walked Towards The Batmobile.  
>Both "Bats" Got In And Drove Off At High Speed.<p>

"Let`s See...Counting The "Bane Juice" Trade We Just Busted.  
>This Makes: Five Muggings, Three Bank Robberies And Four Drug Deals We Just Brought down"<p>

"and still no sign of the joker..." Said Batman

Batwoman Sighed Sharply.

"Look...We`re Doing All We Can, Batman.  
>We Already Know That Joker And Harley Have Relocated Here In Metroville."<p>

"Which Is Why We Left Municiburg." Stated Batman

"Exactly...  
>The Only Clue We Have Was That One Bank robbery In The News."<p>

Batman Nodded, Obviously Brooding.

"Fifty Thousand Dollars Stolen...The Entire Security Dead With Grins On They`re Faces."

"You KNOW He Wanted Us To Find Him." Said Batwoman

"And Yet, It Has Been Three Nights...And Not So Much As a GREEN HAIR To Be Found."

Batman Tightened His Hands On The Wheel.

"It`s "HIS GAME, HIS RULES", Batman.  
>We`re Just Gonna have To Wait Until He Makes His Next Move."<p>

"Which Could Mean a HIGHER Death Toll." Growled Batman

"Let`s Hope It Doesn`t Come To That..."

"With The Joker...You Can Never Know What He`ll Do Next."

The Batmobile Sped Off Into The City It`s Afterburners Blasting At Full Speed.


	2. High School Daze

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 02: High School Daze

[Wayne Manor, The Next Morning]

As The Sun Shined Through The Large Windows Of Wayne Manor Cassandra Wayne (AKA Batwoman) Opened Her Blue Eyes And Yawned.

She Rose Up...Her Long, Black Hair a Mess.  
>The Teenaged Girl Stretched a Little, Then Got Up.<p>

At That Moment, Alfred Pennyworth Walked In.

"Good Morning, Miss Cassandra."

"Morning, Alfred..."

"You'll Be Happy To Know That I Took The Liberty Of Cleaning And Repairing Your Bat Suit."

"Good...I`m Running Low On Spares."

Alfred Smiled.  
>He Began To Leave, When Cassandra Spoke Up.<p>

"Alfred...Where Is My Brother?"

Alfred Sighed.

"Where Else?"

Cassandra Sighed.

"Don`t Tell Me He Fell Asleep In The Cave!"

"Master Timothy Can Be Quite BUSY When It Comes To Work...  
>I For The Life Of Me Aren`t Sure Why I Fix His Bed, He Never Sleeps In It."<p>

Cassandra Got Out Of Bed.

"(Harsh Sigh), i`ll take care of this..."

[Batcave]

Deep In the Underground Cavern That Lay Under The Manor...Was The Lair Of The Batman.  
>The Entire Cave Was Filled With Technology, Runways For Vehicels And Collections Former Cases.<p>

Tim Wayne Himself Was Sleeping In His Chair In Front Of The Bat-Computer.  
>He Was Still In his Costume (Minus The Mask) And Was Laying back, Snoring.<p>

Cassandra Walked Down The Stone Staircase As She Entered The Cave.  
>She Walked Towards a Blue Pole And Grabbed It, Instantly Moved Upwards By The Device.<p>

She Leaped Up Onto The Top Floor...Where The Computer (And Time) Was.

As Time Snored, cassandra Shook her Head With a Smile.  
>She Walked over And Tapped Her Brother On The Shoulder.<p>

"hey...hey, tim.  
>Tim, wake up...<p>

Tim remained Asleep.

"TIM! Shouted Cassandra

Tim Yelled Out As He Was Woken Up By The Loude Noise.

"Good, Your Up.

Tim Eyed His Sister.

"What Is It?

"It`s Morning...Not That You Can Tell!

"I Was Busy.

"Well, Your Done For Now.  
>We Need To Get Ready For School...<p>

Tim Sighed.

"Cass, We`ve Been Educated By MANY Teachers All Over The World Since Childhood This HIGH SCHOOL Thing Is a Waste Of Time To Me...We`re Already Smarter Than Most Professors.

"Well, If We Want To MAINTAIN a Secret Identity...We NEED To Have Social Lives.  
>Besides...I Don`t Want "BATWOMAN" To Be The Only Life For Me, I need To be "CASSANDRA", Sometimes!<p>

"I Still Think It`s a Waste Of time...They Is Work That Needs To Be Done.

"Right Now, The Only Work You Need To Do Is SCHOOL WORK.  
>Besides...We Might Make Some Friends At School.<p>

Tim Smirked.

"Riiiiiiight.  
>I Am So Looking Forward To That. Said Tim, Sarcasticly<p>

"You`ve Been STuck In The Damp Cave For Weeks.  
>If You Don`t Get Out And Have Some Fun, You`ll Become As Crazy As Joker Is...And Who Wants That!<p>

Time Got Up.

"I Suppose Your Right.

"DARN RIGHT, I`M RIGHT!  
>Now, Change Into Something More "Normal".<p>

"Sure.

Cassandra Left And Went Down The Batpole, Tim Did The Same.  
>They Walked Towards The Elevator, Pressed Some Buttons And Walked In.<p>

"You Know, I Really Should Of Checked The Monitors For Any Trouble. Said Tim

"Relax, Tim.  
>If Anything Happens, BATWAVE Will Let Us Know.<p>

"Fine...

The Elevator Closed As It Took Them Up To The Manor.

[Later]

Tim And Cassandra Are Now In Civilian Clothes.  
>Tim Is Wearing a Black, While Cassandra Is In Dark Blue.<p>

They Both Walked Out The Doors Of the Manor And, Ran Through The Massive Courtyard Towards The Gates.

"We`d Better Hurry, If We Want To Reach the Bus Stop In Time! Shouted Tim

"I Can`t Understand Why the Bus Couldn`t Just Pick us Up Here!

"Because We Live On a Hill OUTSIDE The City!

"oh...

After Running For a Few Miles, They Reach The Nearest Bus Stop...Only For The Bus To ALREADY Be Driving Off!

"oh, crud...

"FOLLOW THAT BUS!

The Two Sibling Chase After the Bus From The Sidewalk.

(("i knew we should of taken the motercycles...")) Thought Tim

[Later, At Metroville High School]

Violet Got Off the School Bus As It Pulled In.  
>She Sighed As She Walked Towards The School Doors.<p>

She Suddenly Saw Tony And Kari Walking.  
>Violet Quickly Ran Behind a Tree As They Passed By.<p>

She Stared AT them As They Walked.  
>Kari Had Her Arms Wrapped Around Tony`s, Both Were Smiling.<p>

Violet Felt Both happy for Them And Sad For Herself.

"(Deep Sigh), i wonder if i`ll ever find someone who understands me...

At That Moment, She Heard What Sounded Like Heavy Breathing.  
>She Turned And Saw Two teens Running Towards The Bus And Stop, Out Of Breath.<p>

"n-next time...we`re taking the motercycles. Said Cassandra

"oh, shut up... Said Tim

Violet Watched These Two Teenagers That She Had Never Seen Before.

She Was Mostly Looking At The Boy, Who Not Only Had The COOLEST Blue Eyes But Was Also Very Sweaty From Running In The Hot Sun...Which To a Girl Like Violet, Was Definetly "HOT".

Violet Couldn`t Shake It, But...There Was SOMETHING About The Boy That She LIKED.  
>And, Not Just Because He Was Handsome (He Was Actually The Most GORGEOUS Boy She Had Ever Seen.)<p>

There Was "Something" In His Eyes...Something That Was "Familiar"  
>He Seemed QUIET, BROODING And a Little INSECURE...Much Like Herself.<p>

"Come On, Sis...  
>Let`s Get Going Before We`re Late For Class. Said Tim<p>

"give me a minute... Replied Cassandra, Out Of Breath

After a Few Minutes, She Raised Up.

"Alright...Let`s Go.

Both Teen Siblings Walked Down The Walkway Towards The Doors.  
>Violet Watched From The Tree, Staring At Tim Intently.<p>

Once He And Cassandra Disappeared Into The School, Violet Emerged From Her Hiding Place.

Was This Another Harmless Crush? or, Her Fated Soulmate?  
>Violet Wasn`t Sure Which Was Which...But, She Knew Standing Around Wouldn`t Get Her Anywhere.<p>

So, She Ran Towards The doors And Into The School.

[Inside The School]

"Now, I Wonder Where Our Lockers Are... Said Cassandra

Tim Looked At Piece Of Paper.

"says here it`s: Lockers BM-1 And BW-2.

The Two Searched Around, Until They Finally Found Them.

"Hey, They`re They Are! Said Cassandra

"Let`s See If They Work.

Tim Moved Turned The Dials Of The Lock.

"9...1...9...3...9.

CLICK.

Tim Opened His Locker.

"At Least Something Works Around Here.

As Tim And Cassandra Put Their Stuff In The Locker...The Bell Suddenly Rang.

"Oh, Crud...  
>Class Is Starting, And We Have NO IDEA WHERE OUR ROOM IS! Exclaimed Cassandra<p>

"maybe, i can help... Said a Voice

Tim Turned And Saw a Girl With Short Black Hair And Dark Lavender Eyes.  
>Tim Just Stared At The Strange (And Beautiful) Girl...a Little Frozen.<p>

"Oh, Hi! Said Cassandra, Happily

"Who Are You?

"Violet, Violet Parr.

Cassandra Shook Violet`s Hand.

"I`m Cassandra Wayne: "Cass" For Short.  
>And, This Is My Brother: Tim.<p>

Tim Just Continued To Stare At Violet, Who Was Also Staring.

Cassandra Kicked Tim`s Leg.

"OW!

"Say Something, Tim.  
>You Look Like a Deer In Someone`s Headlights!<p>

Tim Rubbed His Leg.

"R-Right...

Tim Cleared His Throat.  
>He Brushed His Hair And Smiled.<p>

"Hello, Violet.

Violet Blushed.

"Call Me "Vi".

"Okay...Vi.  
>We`re Kinda New In Town, Could You Show Us Where Class Is.<p>

Violet`s Eyes Suddenly Grew Big.

"OHMYGOD!, CLASS!

Violet Took Tim`s Hand.

"COME ON, I`LL SHOW YOU WHERE IT IS!

Violet Ran Quickly, Dragging Tim Along.

"HEY!  
>WAIT FOR ME! Shouted Cassandra, Who Followed Them.<p>

They Soon Reached The Classroom And Ran Inside.

"MISS PARR! Began Violet`s Teacher: Mrs. Beaumont

"Your Late...AGAIN.

"S-Sorry, Mrs. Beaumont...I-

"NO EXCUSES!  
>Just, take Your Seat.<p>

Violet Hung Her Head As She Walked Over To her Seat.  
>Other Students Were Laughing At Her (Minus Tony And Kari)<p>

Mrs. Beaumont Looked At Tim And Cassandra.

"You Must Be The New Students...  
>First Day Of School And Your Already Late!<p>

Cassandra EYed The Teacher.

"We Had a Tough Time Finding This Place.

"Just Take Your Seats.

Cassanda And Tim Walked Over To Empty Chairs And Sat Down Quietly.

"Alright, Now SOME OF YOU Have Been Complaining That We Spend Too Much Time Memorizing MEANINGLESS FACTS For The Sole Purpose Of Passing Tests..."

Mrs. Beaumont Eyed The Students Sternly Her Glasses Gleaming In the Sunlight, Blinding Some Kids In Front.

"Well, Here`s One More Fact For You To Memorize: "NOBODY CARES, OKAY!"  
>I Put In a FULL DAY For LOW WAGES, So...I DON`T NEED ANY GUFF!"<p>

Mrs. beaumont Glares At The Students As They Stare Blankly At her.  
>She Sighed As She Turned And Wrote On the Chalk Board, Causing It To Squeak Loudly.<p>

"Okay, Look...  
>Here Is How This Works: "I Pretend To Teach, And You Pretend To Learn"<p>

Beaumont Screaches The Chalk HARD Against The Blackboard As She Wore Meaningless Words The Students Gritted Their Teeth As The Loud Noises From Teh Cranky Adult Continued.

"...You Pass The Test, The School Keeps It`s Funding, You Move On To The Next Grade The Process Repeats Itself Until You Enter The WORKFORCE Where Hopefully...

Mrs. Beaumont Turns And Faces The Teenagers.

"NO ONE WILL GIVE YOU ANY GUFF!" Shouted Mrs. Beaumont.

The Students Glare At Their Disgruntled Teacher.  
>Mrs. beaumont Faced Thr Board, Erased It And Wrote On It Again.<p>

"Now, Our Subject For Today Is: ZERO POINT ENERGY.  
>Which Is a Process That Can Make Immobilise Objects.<p>

Tim Chuckled.  
>Mrs. Beaumont Eyed Him.<p>

"Mister Wayne...Is There Some FUNNY About My Lesson?

"a Little...Your Only Scratching The Surface On Your Subject.

Mrs. Beaumont Smirked.

"Well, If Your SO SMART, Mr. Wayne...Please Enlighten Us.

Tim Got Up And Walked Up To the Blackboard.  
>He Took a Piece Of chalk And Began To Write down Some Numbers.<p>

"Okay, Mrs. Beaumont Is Right About Zero Point Energy Immobilising Objects...  
>The The Actual Question is HOW...How Does Zero Point Energy Work Like That?<p>

Tim Faced The Other Students.

"Zero Point Energy Based On The "Zero Point Field"  
>In Which Objects In Space Are Weightless, Due To The Lack Gravity...<br>This Was First Theorised By Professor Albert Einstein In 1913 In Germany."

Cassandra Grinned As Her Brother Continued All Teh While Impressing Teh Other Students And Ticking Off The Teacher.

"Zero Point Energy Can Only Immobilises Objects Through The Use Of Electro-Magnitism The Zero Point Field Makes It Weightless, Therefore...Easy To Levitate.  
>Since This Energy Is LIMITLESS, It Has Potental For "Alternative Energy Sources"<br>Some Even believe It can Be Used For MEDICAL Science, As Well."

Mrs. Beaumont Whipped HerPointer On her desk.

"Mister Wayne...I Will Not Be "PUNKED" In Front Of My Own Class!

"Check Your Textbook, Teach.  
>It`s Not My Fault I`m Smarter Than You...<p>

Mrs. Beaumont Growled As She Reached For Her Book.  
>She Flipped Through The Pages And Read Quietly To herself.<p>

Her Eyes Widened As She Fell Silent.  
>She Shut The Book Loudly And Glared At Tim.<p>

"Told Ya`."

"TAKE A SEAT!

Tim Walked Back To His Chair And Sat Down.  
>Mrs. beaumont Wiped Off The Black Board And faced Her Students.<p>

"Anyone Else Care To Make Me Look Like An IDIOT?

Everyone Raised Their Hands.

"oh, your a couple of comedians...

[Later, After School]

Tim And Cassandra Are Walking Down a hall.

"HA!-HA!, THAT WAS SO HILAIRIOUS! Shouted Cassandra

"Somebody Has To teach These Kids SOMETHING...Might As Well Be Me.

"Yeah, Well...Just Don`t Get TOO SMART.  
>I Would Like Us To Pass Off As "Normal" In This School And, Nothing Says Weird" Like Students Who Are Smarter Than Their Own Teachers.<p>

Tim And Cassandra Walked Out The School.  
>As They did, Violet Ran After Them.<p>

"HEY!

Cassandra Turned To See Violet.

"HEY, VI!

Tim Glanced At Violet And Smiled.  
>For Some Reason...He Kept Getting Smitten When He Stared Into Her "Violet" Eyes.<p>

"That Was Pretty Impressive Back There...  
>Mrs. Beaumont Can Be Pretty Mean And Not Alot Of People Stand Up To her.<p>

"Not Alot Of People CAN, It Seems. Said Tim

Violet Laughed a Bit.

"Say...Would You Mind Coming Over To MY HOUSE?  
>My Family Would Just LOVE To Meet You.<p>

"That Sounds Great...We Do Owe You Onw For Helping Us Earlier. Said Cassandra

"I`m Not So Sur-

Cassandra Covered Tim`s Mouth.

"excuse me a minute...

Cassandra Drug Her Brother a Few Feet Away.

"tim, what is wrong with you!  
>a friend just made us an offer, it`s VERY RUDE to deny it.<p>

"what about the joker?

Cassandra Sighed WIth Aggravation.

"tim, batwave will let us know...or ALFRED!  
>the best way to maintain a secret identity is to actually HAVE ANOTHER IDENTITY!<p>

Tim Sighed.

"alright...but, only for awhile.

"as long as it takes, tim...don`t you be ditching on me!

"fine...i promise.

Cassandra Nodded Happily She And Tim Walked Back To Violet.

"Is Everything Alright?

"Oh, Sure...Tim Was Just Worried About Stuff At Home.

"Oh...Okay.

At That Moment, The School Bus Came.

"Well, There`s Our Ride. Said Violet

"Beats Walking Anyday. Added Cassandra

The Three Teens Walked Into the Bus, Along With Other Kids.  
>As Violet Walked Down The Walkway, She Passed By tony And Kari.<p>

"HEY, VI!

Violet Turned Around.

"Oh, Hi Kari...I Din`t See You, There.

Kari Smiled.  
>Tony Waved.<p>

"Hey, Vi.

Violet Waved.

"Hello, Tony...

Kari Looked At Tony, Who cleared His Throat.

"Vi...I Hope Your Doing Okay.  
>I Know Finding Out About Me And Kari Came As a Shock...<p>

"It Was. Said Violet

"We Just Want You To Know We Never Intended To Hurt You.  
>I really DID Try And Make Things Work Between Us, I Really Did!<br>I Just Like You More As a Friend than a Girlfriend, That`s All...

"Yeah, Violet... Added Kari

"You Know I`ve Had a Crush On Tony Since The FIRST GRADE...Things Just happened So Fast.

Violet Nodded.

"I Know...Your My Friends And I Understand.  
>Sure, I Was a Little Hurt At First...But, I Got Over It.<br>I Would Hate Myself If I Got Between Two People Who Loved Each Other Over a STUPID CRUSH.

"so...You doing Alright, Now?

At that Moment, Tim And Cassandra Walked Up To Violet.

"Vi, We`d Better Hurry Up And Find a Seat.  
>All These Teenagers Are Going Crazy Here! Said Cassandra<p>

"Let`s Try The Back. Said Tim

"Okay.  
>Oh, And These Are My Friends: Tony Rydinger And Kari McKeen.<p>

Cassanda Shook Kari`s Hand.

"Hey, Kari!

"H-Hello...Said Kari Nervously

Tim Waved At Tony.

"Hi.

"Uhhh...Hi.

Violet Smiled.

"Okay, Let`s Take Our Seats.

Violet Walked Towards The Back Of The Bus, Followed By Tim And Cassandra.

"Well, Looks Like Violet HAS Gotten Over Us. Said Tony

"What Makes You Say That? Asked Kari

"Did You See That Guy She Was With!  
>I Just Might Have Competition For "Hottest Guy In School"!<p>

"Not For Me...

Tony Smiled As Kari Rested Her Head On Him.

[Later]

The Bus Pulls Over To The Parr Home.  
>Violet, Tim And Cassandra Get Off The Bus.<p>

"LATER, VI! Said Kari As The Bus Drove Off

Violet Waved Goodbye As The Bus Departed.  
>She Turned ANd Faced Tim And Cassandra.<p>

"Is That Your House? Asked Cassandra

They All Looked At The Small House In Front Of Them.

"Yeah, It Is.

"Looks Brand New.

"Well, My Parents Did Some "Remodeling" a Several Months Ago.

Violet Walked Towards Her House, Tim And Cassandra Followed Her.

"Now, I have To Warn You...  
>My family Is a Little..."Weird".<p>

"How Weird?

"Trust me, We`re a WEIRD FAMILY.

Violet Opened The door And Walked In.

"I`M HOME! Said Violet

Helen Was Busy In ther Kitchen While Dash Was Playing a Videogame.

"Hello, Dear. Said Helen, Sweetly

"And, I Brought Some New Friends.

Helen Looked Up.

"Oh, Really?

Tim And Cassandra Walked Into The House.

"Nice Place... Said Cassandra

"i guess so. Said Tim

Helen Stopped Working And Walked over To Tim And Cassandra.

"Hello, There...And Who Are You?

"I`m Cassandra, Cassandra Wayne.  
>And, This Is My Brother: Tim.<p>

"Hello, Cassandra...Tim.  
>I`ve Never Seen You In the Neighborhood Before.<p>

"We`re New In town. Said Tim

"Well, Have a Seat In The Living Room...I`m Fixing Dinner.

Tim And Cassandra Walk Into the Living Room And Sat down.  
>Helen Returned To The Kitchen, While Violet Sat Beside Her New Friends.<p>

Dash Looked Them.

"violet and tim sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-

"You Finish That Sentence, And I`ll KILL YOU! Said Violet Sternly

Dash Grined.

"-I-N-G!

Violet Tossed a Pillow At Dash, Who Dodged It.  
>Violet Then Looked At tim And Smiled.<p>

"So, tim...What Interests Do You have?

Tim Shrugged His Shoulders.

"dunno...Pretty Much Anything, I Guess.

"You Like Music?

Cassandra Snickered.

"Yes, he Does...Apparently The "Louder The Better".

Tim Glared AT His Sister.

"I Prefer Alternative, Rock And Occasionally The Classics.

"SO DO I!

"no you, don-

Violet Hits dash.

"Yes...I DO. Said Violet, Through Gritted Teeth

"Whatever, Sis...He`s Your New Boyfriend.

"DASH!

Violet Growls Under Her Breath.

"stupid little brothers...

Tim Chuckled.

"Don`t Worry, Violet...All Siblings Annoy Each Other.  
>I Just Learned To get Used To It ANd Accept It.<p>

Cassandra Nodded...Then, Shot Tim a Glare.

"what is THAT suppose to mean?

"You Know What It Means. Said Tim

At That Moment, Bob Parr Walked Into The House.

"Welcome Home, Honey...How Was Work? Asked Helen

Bob Eyed His Wife.

"Do You have To Ask Me That?

"Sorry...

Bob Walked In, Plenty Tired From Is Long Day At Work.

"I Swear, They`re Are Times I Wish I could Throw My Boss Threw a Wall, Aga-

Bob Suddenly Noticed Cassandra And Tim.

"Who Are You?

"They`re My New Friends, Dad. Said Violet

Bob Eyed Tim.

"I See One Of Them Is a BOY.

"Brilliant Observation, Mister Parr... Said Tim, Sarcasticly

Cassandra Smiled With Embarrisment.

"Don`t Mind My Brother, Mr. Parr...He`s ALWAYS Like That.

"Sure.

Bob Walked Over And Sat On His Chair.  
>He Took Out a Newspaper And Read It.<p>

Violet Sighed.

"So...What Do You Want To Do? Asked Violet

Tim Looked At Violet.

"Got Any Good Movies To Watch?

[Meanwhile, SOmewhere In The City]

a Group Of Teenagers Dressed Like Punks Were Gathered In An Alley.  
>They Were Dumping Purses They Had Stolen And Sorting Out The Valuables.<p>

"Hardly Anything Here... Said One teen

"We Need To Start Hitting The RICH FOLKS, I Bet They`ve Got ALOT Of Loot!

"Yeah, Problem Is: They Have BODYGUARDS.

"Oh, yeah...Right.

As They Passed Around They`re Ill Gotten Loot...They Heard SOmething From Afar.  
>It Sounded Like Laughter...It Started Out Low, Then Got Louder.<p>

They turned And Saw Someone Walk Towards Them.  
>It Was a Teenage Boy Dressed In a Purple Coat And Pants With a Green Shirt And Orange Bowtie.<p>

His Most Striking features Was His Green Hair, Paper White Skin, Ruby Red Lips...And a Creepy Grin.

"So...This Is Where The SCUM OF METROVILLE Come To fester.

"Hey!  
>You Lost, Clown!<br>This Is a PRIVATE HANGOUT, BEAT IT!

"Not Clown: JOKER.

Joker Tosses a Razor Playing Card Down On teh Ground, Which Slices Through The Dirt.

"I`m In town On Business...  
>See, I have BIG PLANS ANd I Need a Gang To Start Things Up.<p>

"Try The Carnival.

The Teens Laughed.  
>Joker Laughed As Well, Then Stopped.<p>

"No, Seriously...I`m Planning Something BIG.  
>And, I Was Hoping Your Were Interested In Joining.<p>

"We Run the Rackets Around Here, Clowny.

Joker SNickered.

"By rackets, You Mean: Purse-Snatching?  
>Ooooh, That Should Get You Somewhere In About, What?: THIRTY TO FIFTY YEARS.<p>

The LEader Stood Up.

"ENOUGH!

He Raised a Gun At Him, The Others Did To.

"OOOH, CAN I PLAY TOO! Yelled Out a Voice

The Teens Looked An Saw a Girl Dressed In a Red And Black Jester Uniform.  
>She Was Hopping On a Pogo Stick, With Caused Small Explosions With Each Bound.<p>

She Hopped All Over The Area, causing Massive Damage.  
>The Teens Tried To Shoot her, But She Was TOO FAST.<p>

Joker Took Advantage Of The Chaos And Grabbed The Gang Leader.

"You Look So Tired, Pal...You need To Stop And SMELL THE ROSES!

a Green Gas Shot Out Of The Flower On Joker`s Coat, Spraying Into The Leader`s Face.  
>He Coughed Loudly As He Waved His Hand Around, Trying To Expell The Gas.<p>

Suddenly, Her Started To Laugh Uncontrolibly With a Stretched Grin On his Face.

The Other teens Watched As Their Leader Fell To the Ground.  
>He Had Laughed Himself To Death...With a Wide Smile Frozen On His Face.<p>

"Well, Looks Like You SHort ONE LEADER...I Nominate ME.

Harley Quinn (Who Had Stopped Hopping) Stood next To Joker She Was Holding AN Oversized Gun With a Giant Boxing Glove Sticking Out.

"I Second The Nomination! Said Harley.

The Teens Looked At One Another.

"All Apposed?

The Teens Shook Their Heads.

"Good...I Knew You Were Smart.  
>HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! !<p> 


	3. The Incredibles Meet Batman

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 03: The Incredibles Meet Batman

For The Next Several Weeks, Tim And Cassandra Spent ALOT Of Time With the Parr Family.  
>After Awhile, It Was Like They Were Part Of The Family...<p>

Cassandra Would Take Part In Sleepovers Hosted By Violet (Which Dash Would CONSTANTLY Crash)  
>And, She Would Even Help Helen Around With The Housework, Like: Cleaning, Cooking ANd Laundry.<p>

Dash Found He Enjoyed Tim`s Company...They Would Play Sports When Bob Was Busy With Work.  
>As For Bob, Tim Was Known For Helping Him STAY IN SHAPE (Lifting Weights Was a Common Pass-Time)<p>

Helen And Bob Found They Liked Tim And Violet`s Time Together...  
>Helen Thought Tim Was a Nice Boy, And Even Bob Found He Liked Him As "Another Son".<p>

They ALSO Liked How Jack-Jack (The Baby) Took An Instant Liking To The Two Waynes...  
>Cassandra Would Always Babysit (Kari Seemed To have a Fear Of Jack-Jack For Some Reason)<br>But, It Was Tim That Jack-Jack Responded Well To...One Of His First Words Was: "Timmy"

All In All, The Family Formed a Close Bond To Tim And Cassandra...  
>Although, They Were Still VERY SECRETIVE: Always Disappearing At Night With No Explaination.<p>

Helen And bob Never payed Much Mind To It (It Wasn`t Their Business)  
>Dash (Being a Ten Year Old) Didn`t Really care...But, Violet DID.<p>

Tim Wasn`t Much Of a Talker And Prefered To Keep To Himself (Something Violet Could Understand)  
>Cassandra Was Vi`s Main Source Of "Tim Info", And All She Said Was That They Had "Family Matters"<p>

Violet Never Pressed Them On the Subject (Not Wanting To Alienate Her New Friends.)  
>But, She Was Still Curious AT What Tim And Cassandra Were "Hiding".<p>

Although, Vi Had Her OWN Problems...  
>When Tim And Cassandra Arrived At School One Day In a Limo With a British Butler The Entire SChool realised Tim And Cassandra Were "RICH KIDS"...Thus, became POPULAR.<p>

This Caused Many Of the Popular Girls (Mostly Cheerleaders) To Flirt WIth Tim.  
>Violet Of Course Disliked This "Attention" With a Passion (Once Or Twice, She "Invisible Pranked" Them.)<p>

Thankfully, This Never Changed Tim And Cassandra`s Personality.  
>They Weren`t SHALLOW Like Most Popular Kids And Didn`t Flash Their Wealth For Personal Gain.<p>

They DID However Use Their Money For School Fund-raisers And Charaties...  
>Tim And Cassandra Even Gave Money To the Parrs When Bills Became EXPENSIVE

Basicly, They Were Ideal People: Rich, But Honest.

[Outside Metroville]

The Parr`s Drove Their Family Van Outside Metroville.  
>They Drove Up a Hill ANd Reached WAYNE MANOR, WHich Looked Very GOTHIC In Appearance.<p>

Bob Drove The Car Up To the Gate.  
>He Found An InterCOMM And Pressed a Button.<p>

"(Static) Yes?" Said a British Voice

"Bob Parr And Family...We`re Here To See Tim And Cassandra.

"One Moment Please...

There Was Silence.

"(Static) Come In.

The Gates Opened And Bob Drove The Van In.

They Parked It And Got Out.

"My...This IS a Lovily Place. Said Helen

"It`s ALOT Bigger Than Our House. Said Dash

The family Walked Towards The Doors And Used The Metal Knocker.  
>The Doors Opened, And a British Man In a Suit Opened The doors: ALfred Pennyworth.<p>

"Good Evening, Robert...Helena.

"Hello, Mister...

"Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth.

Helen Nodded.

"Oh, Okay...Alfred.

"Do Come In...

The Family Walked Into the Manor, Which Looked Like a Giant Museum.  
>As Alfread Walked Down a Long Hall, The Parr Family Followed Him.<p>

"So, Does Do You Come With the Place, Gieves?  
>Or, Does "Master Tim" Just rent You for Paries Or Something. Said Dash<p>

"I Have Been In Service Since The Wayne`s Were In Diapers.

Dash Chuckled.

"Now, There`s An Image.

Violet Hit Dash On The Shoulder.

As They Walked, They Passed By a Room With a Portrait Of Two Adults.

"Are Those...Tim And Cassandra`s Parents? Asked helen

"Yes, Richard And Barbara Wayne.

"They Must Work hard...  
>Cassandra Told Us They Travel The World, Using Their Wealth to Help People.<p>

Alfred Eyed Her.  
>He Cleared His Throat And Spoke.<p>

"Ummm, Yes...That is Precisly What They Do.

The Family reached a Living Room, Where Tim And Cassandra Were At.  
>Tim Was Watching teh NEws On TV ANd Cassandra Was Reading a Book On QUANTUM FUSION.<p>

"Master Timothy, Miss Cassandra...Your Guests Have Arrived.

The Parrs Walked In.

"Thank You, Alfred.

The British man Nodded As He Left.  
>Cassandra Got Up, She Ran And Hugged Violet.<p>

"Hey, Vi...What`s The Ocasion?

"My Family Are Having a Family Barbecue Tommorow, The Whole Neighborhood Is Coming.  
>And...I Was Hoping You And Tim Would Come, It IS a Gathering Of Friends.<p>

"That SOunds WONDERFUL!

Cassandra Turned To her Brother.

"Tim, What Do You Think?

Tim Looked At Them.  
>He Scratched His head, Then Sighed.<p>

"I Don`t Know...

"It`ll just Be For The Afternoon...It`ll Be Over By Nightfall.

Tim Thought About This.  
>His Sister Gave Him a Look...Eventually, he Sighed.<p>

"Well...I Guess I COULD Use Some Time Off From Work.

"What Sort Of Work Do You Do? Asked Helen

"I Help Manage My family`s Company.

"Oh, You mean While Your Parents Are Away?

Tim raised An Eyebrow.

"Away?

Cassandra Clears Her Throat.  
>She Makes a Gesture At Tim, Indicating Something.<p>

"Uhhhh...Yes, WHile They Are AWAY.  
>Yeah, they can Be SO BUSY...Me And CAss Do What We Can.<p>

Helen Nodded With a Smile.

"So, You`ll Come To the Cook-Out? Said Bob

"Sure...

"Great!  
>It`ll Be On Tommorow At 1:00.<p>

"I`ll Be There.

The Parrs Leave.  
>Violet Looks At Tim With a Smile, Tim Blushes a Little.<p>

After They Leave, Tim faced His Sister.

"WHile They Are AWAY!

Cassandra Sighed.

"What DId You Tell Them, Cass?

"Tim, They Were Asking ABout Our Family...I Didn`t Want To Start a Fuss.  
>So, I Told Them Our Parents Travel The World Using Our Money To Help People.<p>

"WHy Would You tell Them THAT!

"Well, It IS Better Than Saying They Were GUNNED DOWN In THE STREET!  
>I Don`t Like Remembering That Night Anymore Than You Do, "BROTHER".<p>

Tim Sighed Sharply.

"your right...i`m sorry.

"It`s Okay...  
>Look, It`s Not Like It`s a TOTAL LIE!<br>Mom And Dad Really DID Use Our Family`s Fortune To help Other People.

"When Will You tell Them The REAL TRUTH?

"Soon...Just, Not Yet.

"Fine.

Suddenly, AN Alarm Sounds In Tim ANd Cassandra`s Pockets.  
>They reach Into them And Take Out a PDA WIth a Bat Emblem On The Screen.<p>

"Batwave! Exclaimed Tim

Cassandra Looks At It.

"It Says Here...a Man Wearing White face Paint Is Bombing The Financial District.

Tim Grins.

"Sounds Like The Joker.

Tim Ran Out The Room, Cassandra Followed.  
>They reached a Grandfather Clock And Pulled On a Level.<p>

The Clock Opened Like a Door, Revealing The Stone Staircase Leading Into a Cavern.  
>The Two Walked Into The dark Cave, They Turned On The Lights...Revaling The BATCAVE.<p>

They Walked Into The Armory.  
>Tim Put On His Black And Grey Suit WIth The Black Bat Emblem.<br>While, Cassandra Put On her Dark Blue And Grey Suit WIth The Yellow Olval And Black Bat Emblem.

After Loading All Their Equipment Into Their Utility Belts, They Approached The Hangers.

"Finacial District Is a Long Ways Away...Too Far For The Batmobile.  
>We`d Better Take The BAT-WING, It Can get Their Faster.<p>

Batman Pressed a Button, The Black, Bat-Shaped Stealth Jet Turned On.

"I`m Flying...I`m a Much better Pilot Than YOU. Said Batwoman

Batman Nodded.

"Agreed.

The Visor Open.  
>Batwoman Hopped Into The Cockpit, Batmab Sat In The Backseat.<p>

The Metal Doors Leading Outside Opened.  
>The Jet Hovered Above The Ground, Then Blasted Off Into The Long Tunnel.<p>

It flew Out Of The Rocky Hill Of The Manor And Soared Through The Air And Into The Sky.

The Bat-Wing Flew Towards The City At Sonicspeed, Safely Hidden In The Clouds.

[Later, At The Finacial District]

The Incredibile Pulled In And Out Came The Incredibles.

"Man...No Sooner Are We Headed For Home, THIS HAPPENS! Complained Violet

"Now, Vi...RELAX!  
>We Just Get In, Stop The Villain And GET OUT. Said Helen<p>

"Better Be careful...BOMB VOYAGE Is Tricky. Warned Bob

Dash Scoffed.

"Riiiiiight...  
>Some SKinny Little French Dude With Bombs, I Am SO SCARED. Said Dash Sarcasticly<p>

Violet Rolled Her Eyes At Dash.

"We`d Better Address Each Other By Our Super Identities For The Moment. Said Bob

"Right...Mr. Incredible. Said Helen

Bob Turned To His Kids.

"Vi...Dash, Have You Thought Up Good Names?

Dash Grinned.

"OH, YOU BET!  
>I Am: LIGHTSPEED. Said Dash<p>

Violet Crossed Her Arms And Sighed.

"invisi-girl.

Dash Eyed Her.

"Invisi-Girl?...THAt`S YOUR SUPER NAME!

"Yes, Why?

"Dude...THAT IS LAME!

Violet Growled At Her Brother.

"Whatever...Let`s Just Go.

The Incredibles Ran Inside The Metroville National Bank.  
>It Was Where All The Rich And Famous Of Metroville Kept Their Money...Bomb Voyage Planned To Steal It.<p>

As They Ran Inside, They Searched Around The Building.  
>They Found Guards Who Were Tied Up...Helen Untied Them.<p>

Mr. Incredible Listened.

"wait a min-

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

a Loud Explosion Was Heard.  
>The Giant Vault Door Flew Out Of The Wall.<p>

The Incredibles Stood As They Saw a Man Walk Out The Vault.

a Man Dressed Up Like a Mime In French Clothing Holding Bags Of Cash.  
>He Suddenly Noticed The Incredibles And Glared At Them.<p>

"Monsieur Incredible...Vee Meet Again. Said Bomb Voyage

"I See You`ve Learned To Speak English...Just Barely.  
>Such a Shame You Didn`t Learn That "Crime Doesn`t Pay" As Well. Said Bob<p>

Bomb Voyage Grins.

"Oh, I Have Learns Quite a Few Things, Monsieur Incredible...

Bomb Voyage Takes Out a Black Orb And Presses It.  
>a Red Skull Lights Up On It, Humming As It Does.<p>

"I Have Learned To Build Better Bombs...

Bomb Voyage Tosses The Bomb, Which Explodes.  
>The Force Of the blast Knocks The Supers Into a Few Walls And Shatters The Glass.<p>

Bomb Voyage Whistles.  
>Several Men And Woman In french Clothes And Wearing White Face Paint Arrive.<p>

"Keep Zem Busy, While I Make My Escape!

Bomb Voyage Run Through a Door.  
>The Incredibles Get Up, But Are Surrounded By Bomb Voyage`s Henchmen (And Henchwomen)<p>

"typical... Muttered Elastigirl

Bob Charged Into The Maw Of Criminals like a Raging Elephant Causing Most To Fly In the Air, Other To Just Get Flattened (Luckily, They Weren`t TOO Badly Injured)

Helen Threw Several Extended Punched At Them And, She Binded a Few In Her Stretched Waist Like a Python.

Dash Zig-Zagged At "Lightspeed"  
>He Was Moving So fast, The Henchmen Couldn`t Keep Up With Him.<p>

Violet On the Other Hand Was Using a New Trick She Learned...  
>By Manipulating The Shape Of Her Force Fields, She Created "FORCE PROJECTILES"<p>

She Launched Missle Shaped Force Fields At The Henchman, Knocking Them Down.  
>She Then Saw a Group Run After Her, She Created a Flyswatter Made Of Force Energy...And "Swatted" Them.<p>

"Very Good, Honey... Said Helen

"Thank, Mom.

[Meanwhile, On The Rooftop]

Bomb Voyage Ran Out a Door And Made It To the Top Of The Building.  
>He Looked And Saw His Helicopter Heading Towards Him.<p>

The French Mime Grinned.

"With My Henchmen Keeping Le Incredibles Busy...NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Just then, Bomb Voyage Saw a Black Jet Fly Over Him.  
>He Looked Over To get a Better Look...The Jet Resembled a BAT.<p>

"what is zees?

The Jet Turned And Flew Back Over To The Building.  
>It Hovered Over Bomb Voyage, casting a Dark Shadow Over Him.<p>

a Door Under It Opened And a Figure Jumped Out.  
>It Was Shadowed, And Gladed On What Looked Like Bat Wings.<p>

When It Landed, Bomb Voyage Was faced With The Shadowed Form Of What looked Like a HUMAN BAT.  
>The Jet Flew Off, Disappearing Out Of Thin Air...And Bomb voyage Got a Better Look At This "Bat".<p>

It Was a teenaged Human In a Black And Grey Bat Costumed.

"your not the joker... Said Batman In a Dark Tone

Batman Grinned.

"but...i guess you`ll do JUST FINE..

"YOU ARE YOU!

"your worst nightmare...I`M THE BATMAN.

"batman?  
>I Thought You Were Just a Myth!<p>

"Many Criminal Do.  
>But, As You Can See...I Am QUITE REAL.<p>

Bomb Voyage Snickers.

"Not For Long...

He Takes Out a Bomb, Activates It And Throws It At Batman.  
>Batman Take Out a Bat Shaped Boomerang, Extends It`s "Razor Wings" And Throws It.<p>

The Batarang Colided With the Bomb, Detonating It In Mid-Air.

Bomb Voyage Glares At Batman.  
>He Drops His Sacks Of Money And Reaches Into His Bag.<p>

He Takes Out Multiple Active Grenades And Throws Them At Batman.  
>Batman Throws Multiple, Bat-Shaped Shurikens At The Bombs...<p>

Some Miss, But All The Bombs Are Hit, Causing Them To Explode In The Air.

Batman Grins.

"We Can Do This ALL NIGHT...Or, You Could Just Surrender.

"FRENCHMEN NEVER SURRENDER!

"That`s Not What I hear. Said Batman With a Smile

Bomb Voyage Growls.  
>He Takes Out a Gun And Fires At Batman, Who Evades The Gunshots.<p>

Batman Flings a Batarang At Bomb Voyage, Knocking The Gun From His Hand.  
>Batman Leaps After Him And Punched Him In the Face, Knocking Down.<p>

Bomb Voyage Gets Up And Charges After Batman In Anger, He Throws Punches At Him...Which Batman Blocks And Evades.

At That Moment, The Incredibles Break The Door Down...And See Batman And Bomb Voyage Fighting.

"What In the- Began Bob

"WHO IS THAT! Exclaimed Dash

As The Incredibles Watch, Batman Counters Bomb Voyage`s Attacks.  
>He Stomps His Foot, Punchs His Gut And Hits Him In the Jaw.<p>

Bomb Voyage Falls To the Ground.  
>Batman Walks Toward Him, His Cape Draped Over His Body...Giving Him a "Vampiric" Appearance.<p>

"You Ready To Give This Up...Or, Do You Want Another Lesson In MANNERS.

Bomb Voyage Takes Out ANother Grenade.

"I haven`t Even BEGUN TO FIGHT!

Bomb Voyage Throws The Grenade, Batman Flings His Batarang At It.  
>Unfortunetly, It`s a FLASH BOMB...And Blinds Batman For a Few Minutes.<p>

Bomb Voyage Runs For His Sacks Of Money.  
>Violet See`s this And Moves In.<p>

"Oh, No you Don`t!

Violet Launches a Blast Of Force Energy That Hits The Sacks, Destroying Them.  
>Money begins To Fly Through The Air And Blows Away WIth The Wind.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"It`s Over, Bomb Voyage!

The French Mime Glared At the Incredibles With Rage.

"Maybe...But, I can Be a "SORE LOSER".

Bomb Voyage Hops Onto His Helicopter.  
>As It Hovers Above The Biulding He takes Out a Large Orb ANd Activates It.<p>

"I Was Saving This For a SPECIAL OCCASION...it`ll really "Blow You Away".

Bomb Voyage Tosses It At The Incredibles.

"LOOK OUT! Yells Bob

The Bomb Explodes, Destroying Most Of The Area.  
>The Force Of The Blast Rendered The Roof Extremly Damaged, Cracking The Structure Serverely.<p>

Bomb Voyage Flies Off, Laughing Evily

Bob And Helen Are Laying On The Cracked Ground, Batman Was Still Recovering From The Flash Bomb Violet See`s dash Laying On The Edge Of The Building...Which Was Cracking From The Weight.

"LIGHTSPEED!

Violet Runs After Dash.  
>She Grabs Her Brother, But She Feels The Ground Under Them Breaking Apart.<br>Out Of Reflex, She Throws Him As Far As She Can...Just Before The Ground Falls, Along With Her.

"!

"VIOLET!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shrieks Helen Hysterically

Batman See`s Violet Fall.  
>He Rushes Over And Jumps After Her.<p>

Violet is Screaming, Feeling This Is The End For Her.  
>Batman Freefalls Towards her, keeping His Head Down And Body Straight To gain Speed<p>

Just As They Are Nearing the Ground, Batman Grabs Violet He Takes Out His Grappel And Fires a Line...Like a Speeding Bullet, The Claw Latched To a Building.

Batman Swings Over The Street And Lands Safely On the Ground.  
>Violet Is Still Holding Onto Batman For Dear Life, Her Eyes Shut Tightly.<p>

"i`m dead...  
>i`m dead-i`m dead-i`m dead-i`m dead-i died-i`m dead. Muttered Violet<p>

"open your eyes... Said Batman

"Is That You, God?

"no.

Violet Slowly Opens Her Eyes.  
>Her Vission Is Blurred For a Few Minutes, Then She Finally See`s Batman.<p>

"Shoot!  
>I Must be In The OTHER PLACE!<p>

"Your Still Alive.

"I Am?

"Yes.

Violet Faints Batman catches Her Before She Falls.

(("why does everyone do that when i save them...)) Thought Batman

Helen Saw The WHole Thing From the Roof.

"oh, thank god...violet`s okay!

Helen Stretched Down And Shaped Her Body Into a Slide.  
>Bob And Dash Slid Down To The Ground And Helen Then Reverted back To Normal.<p>

They ran Towards Batman.  
>The Incredibles Stood As Batman carried Violet To Them.<p>

"Is She-

"passed out... Said Batman

"she`ll be fine.

Helen Took Her Daughter And Held Her Close.

"whoever you are...THANK YOU.

Batman Nodded.

Bob Then Noticed Bomb Voyage`s Helicopter Fly Off Into teh Distance.

"he got away... Growled Bob

"Not For Long. Said Batman

Before Bob Could respond, a Black Jet Suddenly Appeared Out Of Nowhere.  
>It Flew Over Them At High Speed, Batman Shot His Grappel At The Jet.<p>

As The Batwing Passed By The Group, Batman Was Propelled Into the Air WIth It.  
>The Incredibles Saw His Line Retract Until He Disappeared Into a Door Under The Plane.<p>

The Black, Bat-Shaped Jet Flew After Bomb Voyage`s Helicopter Creating a Loud, Sonic Boom As It`s Thrusters Kicked In.

"whoa...That Is SO COOL. Said Dash

Violet Woke Au At that Moment.

"wha-what`s going on?...

"oh, vi...

Helen Hugged Her daughter.

"M-Mom...What Happened?

"You Were Rescued...By That Other Super.

"You mean...That "Bat-Man"?

"Yeah...I guess so.

The Police Soon Arrived At The Scene.  
>One Of The Officers Ran Up To The Incredibles.<p>

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl...WHAT HAPPENED!

"Bomb Voyage, Sir...  
>We Caught Him Trying To Rob The Bank.<p>

"Did You get Him?

"No...He Distracted Us With Some MEGA-BOMB.  
>We Almost Lost One Of Our Own To That MADMAN...<p>

"I AM Sorry To Hear That, Mr. Incredible.  
>I Will Contact Doctor Sunbright To Overlook Any Injuries You Suffered.<p>

"Thank You, Officer.

"WHich Way Did Bomb Voyage Go?

"He Escaped By helicopter...That Way. Said Bob, Pointing Where The Chopper Went

"Okay, I`ll Radio My Troops To Pursue Him.

"No need...Someone Else Is Already Chasing Him.

The Officer Looked At The Superhero.

"Who?

"a Man In a Bat Costume.  
>I Saw Him Take Off In a Bat-Like Jet.<p>

"The BATMAN!  
>You Saw The Batman?<p>

"Y-yes, Officer.

The Officer Nodded.  
>He Took Out His Radio And Turned It On.<p>

"Attention All Units...  
>Bomb Voyage Is Traveling By Helicopter Due West, requesting Air Support.<br>The Batman Has Also Been Sighted In The Area, Be Advised: He Is Considered Armed And Dangerous.

"wait, Your Going After Batman, Too! Exclaimed Mr. Incredible

"Yes...Why DO You Ask?

"HE JUST SAVED MY DAUGHTER!

"Yes, He Is Known For Doing Stuff Like That...But, He Is Also a CRIMINAL.

"CRIMINAL! Exclaimed Violet

Violet Dropped Down And Marched Over to The Police Officer.

"If It Wasn`t For That So-Called "Criminal"...I Would Be STREET PIZZA!

"Miss...Uhhhh...

"Invisi-Girl.

"Miss Invisi-Girl...  
>Their Are Multiple Warrants For The Batman`s Arrest, Along WIth His Accomplice: The Batwoman.<p>

"ON WHAT CHARGE!

"Vilgilantism.  
>They have Taken the law Into Their Own Hands COUNTLESS TIMES.<br>Interfering With Police Work, Removing Evidence From Crime Scenes And, Defying The "Super`s Ban" When It Was In Effect...That Was When They first Appeared.

"YOU CAN`T ARREST THEM!

"I Am Sorry...But, Their Is Nothing I Can Do.  
>I Have My Order...If The Batman is Sighted, We MUST Apprehend Him And His Cohorts.<p>

The Police Officer`s radio Beeped.

"Attention...  
>The Batman Has Been Sighted, He Is Pursuing Bomb Voyage...Confirm Who To target, Over.<p>

"Take Them Both. Said The Officer

"Roger.

The Police Officer Put Away His radio He Looked At the Incredibles, Who Were Glaring At Him.

"Don`t Look At me Like That...It isn`t My Call To make.

"Then, WHOSE CALL IS IT!

"Take It Up With The Mayor.

The Police Officer Get`s In his car And Drives Off.

"oh...we WILL. Said Helen Sternly

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

The Batwing Flew At High Speed, Chasing After Bomb Voyage`s Helicopter.  
>It Was Rather Difficult, Due To the Helicopter Being BATTLE GRADE And Having a Rocket Thruster.<p>

Batwoman Was At the Controls, Gritting Her teeth.

"i could easily hit him with the missles...but, it`s TOO RISKY.

"Try The EMP Rocket...It`ll Short Out His System.

"Got It...EMP AWAY!

Batwoman Presses a Button.  
>a Rocket Is Lauched And Hits The Chopper.<p>

The Helicopter Begins To Fall Out Of The Sky.

"IT`S GONNA CRASH!, GRAB IT!

"Hang On...Activating Magni-Cable.

Batwoman Presses a Button And Lauches a Long cable At The Chopper.  
>The End Of It Latched To the Chopper And Snags It, Carrying The Powerless helicopter.<p>

"Looks Like We Caught Ourselves One WHOPPER OF A FISH, BRO!

"Better Find a safe Place To Set It down.

"Got It...

Batwoman Flies The Plane At a Steady Speed.  
>She Hovers Over a Vacant Building And Sets The Chopper Down.<p>

"Cutting Magnet Charge.

The Cable Released The Chopper And Is Reeled Back Into The Jet.  
>They Suddenly Notice Police Choppers Heading Towards Them.<p>

As a few Choppers Hover Over Bomb Voyage`s Chopper...Others Surround The Hovering Batwing.

"BATMAN!, THIS IS THE POLICE!  
>LAND YOUR AIRCRAFT AND SURRENDER AT ONCE! Said An Officer Over a Loudspeaker<p>

"Cass!

"Way Ahead Of You.

The Batwing Blasts Off Into The Air At Top Speed.  
>The Police Choppers Follow Closely, Firing Their Guns At The Jet.<p>

"Good Thing The Batwing Is Heavily Armored, huh?

"We have To Lose Them, Cass...If They Follow Us To The Cave-

"They Won`t Catch Us...They Won`t Ever get CLOSE.

Batwoman Pulls The Stick Up And jerk the Jet High Into the Air.  
>Safeley Hidden In the Clouds, She Activates Her STEALTH MODE.<p>

The Jet Becomes Invisible, With The Engines And Thusters Silented.

"now, to listen in on their progress...

Batwoman Typed Some Coordinates Into The Radio.  
>She Manages To reach The Police Radio`s Frequency And Listens In On them.<p>

"Do You have a Visual? Said One Officer

"Negative...The Batman Has Escaped, We Lost Him.

"BLAST!  
>Oh, Well...At Least We Have Bomb Voyage In Custody.<br>Return To Base...We`ll Get Him NEXT TIME.

"Roger.

Batwoman Sighed With Relief.

"We Lost Them...

"We`re Not In The Clear, YET.  
>They can Still Spot Us, So KEEP IN THE CLOUDS!<p>

"Right...We`re Heading for Home.

The Batwing Used It`s Automatic Pilot And Flew In the Direction Of Wayne Manor.

"I Still Can`t Believe The "White Faced Crook" Turned Out To be BOMB VOYAGE, Instead Of The Joker!

"Don`t Worry About It, cass...Anyone Can Mistaken a Mime For a Clown.

"Yeah...I guess.  
>I Still feel Silly, though.<p>

"Don`t Worry...We`ll Get Him.  
>It`s Only a Matter Of time Before We DO.<p>

The Batwing Soon reached Wayne Manor.  
>It`s Stealth Mode Deactivated And The Jet Flew Into The Hanger Door.<p>

It Closed Behind Them, Hiding The Cave From View With a Rocky Cover.


	4. Dark Memories

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 04: Dark Memories

[The Parr`s House, Next Morning]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN`T SPEAK TO ME!

Helen Was Pacing Around, Holding a Phone To Her Ear.  
>She Had Been Trying To Reach The Mayor`s Office...With No Such Luck.<p>

"TOO BUSY!  
>What The Heck Is He Doing: CUTTING ANOTHER RIBBON!<p>

AFter a Few Monutes, helen Hangs Up the Phone In Frustration.  
>Bob Walked In (Quite Causously) AT His Enarged Wife.<p>

"Trouble?

"The Mayor Of Metroville "Can`t be Bothered With Meaningless, Civilian Matters"!  
>I Couldn`t Even Reach Him As ELASTIGIRL!, What Is That Man Doing That Is So Important!<p>

"Hey, Nobody Said Getting Points Across In City Hall Was Easy...  
>Remember, THEIR The Same Type Of People That Had us Go Into Hide In teh First Place.<p>

"don`t remind me. Said Helen Darkly

She Crossed Her Arms And Exhaled Deeply.

"I Just Don`t Understand Why The Police Think Batman Is a Criminal...  
>He Saved Our Daughter And Helped Catch Bomb Voyage, WHY ISN`T THAT ENOUGH!<p>

Bob Thinks a Bit.

"That Officer Said Batman Was Active During The Supers Ban, Right?

"Yeah...

"Then, Maybe We Shouldn`t Worry That Much...  
>If He`s Lasted This Long, He SHould Be Fine.<p>

Helen Looked AT her Husbandm Then Sighed.

"i guess.  
>But, I Still Think Being Hunted Like a Criminal...IS NO WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE WHO SAVED MY BABY!<p>

Bob Could Tell Helen Was Tense.

"Honey?

Helen Began To Cry.

"I Was Scared, Bob...i was so scared.  
>I Thought For Sure Violet...MY LITTLE VIOLET...Was Gone.<p>

Bob Walked Over And Hugged His Wife.  
>Helen Sobbed In His Arms, letting her Emotions Run Free.<p>

"i had never felt so helpless before...  
>If It Was For Batman...I Would Of Lost My Most Precious Treasure.<p>

"i know, helen...i know.  
>I Want To Repay Batman, Too.<p>

"i kept seeing my entire life with violet flash before my eyes, bob...  
>i say her being born, myself holding her in my arms like before...<br>saw her first steps...her first words...the first time she went to pre-k.

Helen Wept softly.

"i thought i lost her...  
>Then, Batman Saved Her...He Risked His Own Life To Save a Total Stranger.<br>God Knows I Would Of Lost My Mind If Violet Died...I Couldn`t Bear To Bury My Own Child.

Bob Sighed, Sadness Getting To Him.

"i know the feeling.

"thank god for batman...he saved our little girl, saved our family.  
>i swear, i will repay him somehow...someway.<p>

Just Then, The Doorbell Rang.

"I`ll get It.

Helen Parted From Bob And Walked Towards The Door.

(("god, i wish batman was behind this door...so i thank thank him, more.)) Thought Helen

Helen Opened The Door To See Tim And Cassandra Wayne.

"Hey... Said Tim

"Hello, Tim.

"We`re Here For The Party!, Are We Late Or Early? Said Cassandra

"Actually, We Were Just About To Set Things Up.

"GREAT!, I`ll Help!

Cassandra Ran Into The House.  
>Tim Walked In And Couldn`t Help But Smile At his Twin Sister.<p>

"Cass Always Loves To Help People... Said Tim

"So I Noticed. Said Helen

Tim Walked In And Sat On a Nearby Chair.

Bob Walked Over To Him.

"How Ya` Doing, Slugger?

"I`d Do ALOT Better If You Wouldn`t Call Me "Slugger".

"Sorry...Kinda Stuck In "Dad Mode"

Tim Chuckled.

"Where Is Violet?

"In Her Room...I`ll Go Get Her.

Bob Walked Off As Tim Relaxed, Dash Ran Up To Him.

"Hey, Tim...

"hi, kid.

"Didja` See Batman On The News Last Night?

"a Saw Something On It...

"I Think He`s COOL.

Tim Chuckled.

"You Would, Wouldn`t You?

AT That Moment, Violet Walked In.

"Scram, Dork.

"Nice To See You Too, Sis. Said Dash As He Left

Tim Looked At Violet.  
>He Noticed She Seemed a Little Rattled.<p>

"You Alright?

"yeah...i guess so.  
>I Had a CRAZY DREAM Last Night.<p>

Tim Huffs.

"I Know The Feeling...  
>My Dreams Aren`t Very "Enjoyable".<p>

Violet Sits Next To Tim.

"So...How Have You Been Doing?

"Helping Alfred Around The House.  
>Aside From Keeping Things In Order At Wayne Manor.<br>He Is Also The Personal Representative Of My family At Wayne Entertprises...

"You Mean While Your Parents Are Away.

Tim Sighs.

"yes...of course.  
>Anyway, He Works VERY HARD And Is Getting Older...<br>So, Me And Cass Like To Help Him Out WIth Working.

"That`s Nice...I Like Alfred.

"yeah...me too.

Just Then, Helen Walked Over.

"Violet, Could You Help Me With Something?

"Sure Mom.

Violet gets Up And Walks Off.

"see ya, tim.

Tim Nodded With a Smile

[Later That Day]

The Parr Family And Friends Are Outside In The Back Yard.  
>They Are Surrounded By Neighbors While Hosting Their Barbecue.<p>

Tim And Cassandra And Sitting Down, Watching The Whole Thing.

"So, How Ya` Feelin` Bob? Asked a Neighbor

"Just Super...How About You, Mike?

"Never Better!  
>Thank God For The Weekend. Chuckled Mike<p>

Just Then, a Woman Walked Over To Them.

"Bob, helen...I Want You To Meet My Wife: Beth Anderson.  
>Beth Is a Commodities Broker At Fill Pie Investments.<p>

"Oh, a Commodities Broker...That Sounds "Intriguing". Said Helen

"Well, It can be Quite a Challenge... Began Beth With a Smug Look On her Face

"But, i gotta say: I EAT IT FOR BREAKFAST!

Helen Raised An Eyebrow.  
>Beth Chuckled a Little.<p>

"So...What Do You Do, helen?

"I`m a Homemaker.

It Was Beth`s Turn To raise An Eyebrow.

"a Homemaker?  
>As In "Doing House Work" And "Take Care Of Kids" Kind Of Homemaker?<p>

"Well, It Isn`t As "Flashy" As Most jobs...But, I Enjoy It.  
>Though, It Isn`t Without It`s Challenges: Having three Kids Can be Quite Demanding.<p>

"Yeah, That`s Nice.

Beth Walked Off.  
>Helen Huffed Sharply.<p>

"So Sorry, Mrs. Parr...Beth Can Be a Bit "Thick-Headed". Said Mike

"empty-headed" is more like it. Muttered Bob

Mike Chuckled.

"Yeah, Your Right.

Just then, Mike See`s Someone.

"Oh, Hey Bob!  
>I`d Like You To Meet, Uhhhhh...<p>

"Brad Luckey. Said The Man

"Hey, Brad...  
>Bob Parr, And This Is My Wife: helen.<p>

"Pleased To Meet you, Helen.

"Hi. Said Helen

"He`s Fixing On Buying that House Across The Street. Said Mike

"Guilty As Charged... Joked Brad

"Everybody On the Block Loves That House. Said Bob

"Everybody On the Block HAS That House! Joked Mike

All Three Men Laugh AT Their Joke...Helen Didn`t, However.

"Nice Talking To You, Brad. Said Bob, Shaking His Hand

"Thanks, Bob.

Brad Walks Off.

Elsewhere, Tim Was getting Some Refreshments...And a Steak.  
>When He Suddenly heard a Voice Address Him.<p>

"Hey...Your Tim, Aren`t You?

Tim Turns And See`s a Bald, African-American Man WIth a Shaven Beard.

"DO I Know You?

"No, But I Know You...  
>The Names: Lucius Best, By Bob`s Best Friend.<p>

"Did You Say LUCIUS?

"Yeah...

"I Know a Man name Lucius.

"You Do?

"Yeah, LUCIUS FOX...He`s An Old Friend Of My family.  
>He Manages The WAYNE TECH, a Sub-Division In My family`s Company.<p>

"WAYNE ENTERPRISES, I Know...Bob tells Me Alot About You.

"He Does?

"Yeah...He Says You Like Vi And That Your a Real Nice Kid.  
>He Talks ABout You Like Your His "Son-In-Law", Or Something...<p>

"oh...Well.  
>That`s Nice...i guess.<p>

"Come To Think Of It...I Like You Too.  
>Your a Rich Kid Who Gives Your Money To people Who Need It.<p>

"That really Makes Me Special?

"HECK YEAH!  
>Most Rich People Are Shallow And Look Down On Average People...Your Different.<br>Giving Bob And Helen Those Big Checks To Get Past Their Bills Is Noble.

Tim Smiles.

"Just Doing The Right Thing...It`s All I Ever Do.

"Well, Keep Up The Good Work...Mr. Wayne.

Tim Smiled, Liking the "Mr. Wayne" Title Very Much.

"Later, Tim.

"Bye, Lucius.

Lucius Walked Away Tim Sighed Sharply.

Violet Caught a Glimpse Of Tim, But Ducked Away When He Looked In Her Direction.  
>Despite Being So Familure WIth One Another...She Was Still Very SHY Around Tim.<p>

Violet Was Broken From Her Forlorn Trance By Dash Running Past Her.

"DASH!  
>YOU LITTLE-<p>

Violet Stopped And Started To breath Steadily.  
>She Refused To Allow Her Little Brother To Cause Her to LOSE CONTROL...Again.<p>

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10.

Violet Calmed Herself.

"Annoying Little Kid, Isn`t He?

Vi Turned To See CAssandra.

"The Worst...

"But, As Annoying As Siblings Are...You Still Love Them.  
>I Learned That YEARS AGO After Fifteen Years Ago.<p>

Violet Looked At Cassandra.

"Cass...

"Yeah, Vi?

"What Do You Know About The Batman?

Cassandra Looked At Violet.

"Why Do You Ask?

"Just Curious...

Cassandra Thought a Bit.

"not much...I Only Know What I hear In The News Or Read In The Paper.  
>SOme People Think Batman Is AN Ordinary Man In a Costume...Trying To make a Difference.<br>Others Thinks He`s Either Vampire Like Count Dracula...or, Some Kind Of BAT DEMON.

"Which Is True?

"Who Knows...  
>Their Are SO MANY Stories Surrounding The Legend, It`s hard To Sepperate FACTS From FOLKTALES.<p>

"Why Do The Police Want Him Captured?

"They Say He`s Breaking The Law...

Cassandra Smiles.

"Between You And Me...I think Their jealous That he`s Doing a BETTER JOB Than They Are.

Violet And Cassandra Laugh.

"Yeah...Your Right.

Violet Then Got Serious.

"I Hope Batman gets The Respect he Deserves.

"So Do I...  
>I Sleep Better At Night Knowing HE Is Prowling The Streets.<p>

As Violet And Cassandra Talked, Tim Was Watching Them.  
>There...Standing Before him, Was Two Girls He Cared For More Than His Own Life.<p>

His Dear Sister, Who He Cherished Greatly...  
>She Was Like His OTHER HALF And Without Her...Couldn`t be WHOLE.<p>

And, Then...There Was VIOLET.  
>Tim Had Loved Many Other Girls In his Past...But, None Like Violet Parr.<p>

Everything About Her Just Made Him Feel WARM Inside...  
>The Scent Of her Hair, Her Long, Hair That Was Black As Night And her Violet Eyes (Hence Her name)<p>

Even Her Voice Was Enough The Sooth His restless Soul...  
>Problem Was: Tim Feared Losing Her...Like He Lost His OTHERS He Had Loved.<br>So, He Kept His Distance From Her...Which He Found Was HARDER ANd HARDER To Do.

The Inccident With BOMB VOYAGE Forced Tim To "Re-Think" This Plan Of His.

Tim Was Suddenly Broken From His Deep Thoughts From hearing Words That Filled His Heart With rage.

"Who Needs Superheroes! Said a Man

Tim Turned And Saw a Man Talking With Other Men.  
>He Had a Smug Look On His face And Didn`t Seem Like a Nice Guy.<p>

Tim Knew Right Away he Didn`t Like Him.

"...I Mean, WHO REALLY NEEDS THEM!  
>Their Just a Bunch Of Glory Hogging Show Offs!<br>Oh, Sure...They "Claim" Their Just Trying To help.  
>But, With All The Damage They cause...WHo NEEDS THEIR HELP!<br>I tell Ya`, The "SUPERS BAN" Was The Best thing That Ever Happened To Our Society...  
>If You Ask Me...They Should Bring It Back And Force Those "Superzeroes" To be NORMAL Like Us!<p>

Tim Couldn`t Take It Anymore He Had Something To Say, And He Wasn`t Gonna Wait ANY LONGER TO SAY IT.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Shouted Tim

Everyone In The Yard Stopped What they Were Doing And Watched Tim The Man Who Was Talking Looked At Tim, Who Was Glaring At Him Intensly.

"You...Actually Think...That The World DOESN`T NEED SUPERHEROES!

Cassandra Slapped Her Forehead In Aggravation.  
>She Knew This Wouldn`t Go Well...The Parr`s And Lucius Were Alo Interested In this.<p>

"Well, I-

"You Think We Would Be BETTER OFF If the Supers Ban Was Still In Effect!

Tim Appraoched The Man Slowly And Steadily, Glaring At Him.

"Well, You have To Admit...Things Were Alot-

"WORSE!, Things Got WORSE!  
>The Day The People Like You Outlawed Brave People Like Them Who Risked Their Lives EVERYDAY Just So that You could SLEEP AT NIGHT Was The GREATEST DISASTER IN HISTORY!<p>

"Oh, Come On...It Wasn`t That Bad!

Tim Glared At him.

"Not...That...BAD!  
>Crime Has Escolated BEYOND Control!<br>Oh, Sure...We May Of Saved Money On PROPERTY DAMAGE But, Buildings Can be REBUILT...Destroyed Human Lives CAN`T!

"Uhhhh, Well, I-

"You Think Life Would be BETTER If All The Supers Were Forced To be Normal!  
>FINE!, Let`s "Test Out" Your Little Theory For a WHile, Let`s THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND!<p>

Tim Turned Around, Looking At Everybody.

"Let Me Tell You a Little Story...About a Family During The Supers Ban MANY YEARS AGO.  
>It Was a Cold And Rainy Night, a Family Walks Out Of a Movie Theater...<p>

Cassandra SIghs Sharply.

"oh, tim...don`t do it. WHispered Cassandra

Tim Continued.

"The Family Is a Mother, a Father And Two Five Year Old Children.  
>As They Are Taking a Shortcut Home Through Park Row...They Are Met By a Stranger.<br>The Stranger Pulls a Gun, demanding They hand Over All Money And Jewery...

Tears Are Visible In Tim`s Eyes.

"The Father Says No...So, The Guman Shoots Him.  
>The Mother Screams, So...The Gunman Shoots Her.<br>Police Siren Scare The Gunman Away, So...He Runs Leaving Behind Two Orphan Children With The Dead Bodies Of their Parents.

Time faces The Man.

"If The Supers Wern`t Forced Into Hiding, Those People Might Of Lived.

"yes, Well...You can`t Be Sure Of that.

"I AM Sure.

"How Do You Know?

"BECAUSE THOSE WERE MY PARENTS THAT WERE SHOT, MISTER! Yelled Tim

Everyone Gasps In Shock.  
>Violet Stars At Tim In Disbelief.<p>

"I...was the boy.  
>My Sister...Was The Girl.<br>And, My Parents: Richard And Barbara Wayne, The Richest People In metroville...Were Killed That Night.  
>I Had To grow Up ALONE WIth Only The Brutal Murder Of My Parents To be My Only Childhood Memory...<br>Now, If There Were SUPERHEROES Patroling The Streets...They MIGHT Of Lived And I Would STill Have a Family.

Tim Eyed The Man.

"But, No...Because Of People Like You...They Were Forced To Be "Normal".  
>Thus, Opening The Door For All Manner Of Crime And Corruption To Invest The City Like a Plague...<br>While People Like You Patted Yourselves On The back For "Making This World a BETTER PLACE"  
>People Like ME And My SISTER Were Suffering...Because No One Could Answer Our Calls For Help.<p>

Tim Walked Over casually And Took a Drink.

"The World Doesn`t Need Superheroes?"...  
>The Supers Ban Was The Best Thing That Ever Happened?"...<br>If You Ask Me...The Same People Who Banned The Supers And Still SUPPORT The Ban Are Just As Responsible For The Death Of My Parents As The MURDERER WHO SLAUGHTERED MY PARENTS!

Tim Drank His Drink Calmly.

"Personally...You Disgust Me.

The Man Twidled His Thumbs.

"Oh...Well.  
>I Am So Sorry Abou-<p>

"Yeah, Well, NEXT TIME...  
>You Might Want To Think First Before You Shoot Your Mouth Off.<p>

Tim Slammed The Cup Down.

"You Know What... Forget It!  
>This Is a Party, a "Gathering Of Friends"...We Should Be Enjoying Ourselves.<br>So, I`m Just Gonna Go Inside, So I Don`t Ruin the Party...I`m Feeling tired, Anyway.

Tim Walked Off.  
>He Opened The Sliding Glass Door Into The Parr`s House And Closed It.<p>

Everyone Went Back To Their Own Business.  
>Cassandra Sighed Sharply, Rubbing Her Head With Her Fingers.<p>

The Parr Family Were Frozen In Shock...Violet Was Just Staring Blankly.

"cassandra... Began Violet, her Voice Shaking

Cassandra Glanced At Violet, ALong With Her Family Who had Walked Over To Her.

"why didn`t you tell me?

Cassandra Sighed.

"it`s not something i like to remember...nor does tim.

[Meanwhile, Inside The Parr House]

Tim Walked Into the Living Room.  
>He Flopped Down On The Couch Witha Loud Sigh.<p>

He Looked Over At Jack-Jack, Who Was Sleeping In His Playpen.

Tim Smiled To Himself.

"atta boy, jack-jack...keep on sleeping.  
>afterall, your just a child...you don`t have to worry about anything.<p>

Tim Sighed Sharply.

"not like me...

He Layed Down On The Long Couch And Drifted Off To Sleep.  
>After Awhile, His Body began To Toss And Turn As He Was Taken Back...To CRIME ALLEY.<p>

-{Dream Sequence}-

[Metroville, Park Row...Ten Years Ago]

a Family Walks Out Of a Local Cimema After Dark.

a Man With Black Hair: Richard Wayne, Puts On His Coat.  
>He Puts a Coat Over His Wife, a Woman With Ginger red Hair: Barbara Wayne.<p>

With Them Are a Five Year Old Boy And Girl: Tim And Cassandra Wayne.

"Cassandra, Hold Still...You Have To Put On your Coat, It`s Cold Outside.

"I`m Not Cold!

"Cassie... Said Barbara Sternly

"(Sigh) Okay, Mommy.

Tim Was Jumping Around, Imitating Movments He Saw From The Movie: The Mark Of Zorro.

"BEWARE MY TERRIBLE SWORD!, HAVE AT THEE!

"Be careful, Tim...You Might Hurt Yourself. Said Barbara

"Oh, Relax, Barb. Said Richard

As The Family Walked Down The Street, All Fell Silent.

"I Hate Coming Out At Night...It`s So CREEPY. Said Barbara

"Where Did We Park The Car, Again?

"Over There. Said Barbara, Pointing At a Fancy Car Across The Street.

As The Family Walked Towards It, a Man Suddenly Appeared Out Of Nowhere.  
>He Pulled Out a Gun And Aimed It At The Wayne Family.<p>

"Alright, STOP RIGHT THERE, Moneybags... Said The Crook

Barbara Held Her Children, Who Were Terrified.  
>Richard Stood Between The Gunman And His Family, Spreading Out His Arms.<p>

"WHat Do You Want?

"Money And Jewery...NOW!

"richard... Whispered Barbara In fear

"easy...

Richard Takes Out His Wallet And Empties It Of Cash.

"Here.

He Hands The Crook His Money.  
>The Crook Eyes The Pearled Necklace Around Barbara`s Neck, he Ams The Gun At Her.<p>

"I Said JEWERY...Give Me The Pearls.

Barbara Held The Pearls.

"B-But...They Were a Gift From Richard.

"Give Me The PEARLS, LADY!

Richard Stood Before His Wife, Glaring At Teh Crook.

"NO!, YOU CA-

BOOM!

The Gunman Fires, Shooting Richard In the Chest.  
>He Falls To the Ground And Dies Shortly After.<p>

"RICHARD!  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

The Crook Reaches For Barbara`s Necklace.

"GIMME THOSE PEARLS!

"NO!  
>KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!, HELP!<p>

In The Struggle, The Necklace Snaps Sending The White Orbs Falling Into The Ground.

Out Of Anger, The Gunman Shoots Barbara.  
>She Falls Beside Richard`s Body...She Dies Soon After.<p>

"WHAT`S GOING ON OUT THERE! Yells Out a Voice

Police Sirens Are Soon heard.  
>Out Of fear, The Gunman Runs Away...Leaving Behind Tim And Cassandra<p>

The Children Are In a Frozen State Of Shock Terror.  
>Cassandra Begins To Cry Wildly, Screaming Loudly.<p>

Tim is In tears, But Hold In His Emotions.  
>He Holds His Sister, Who Cried Hard Into His Chest.<br>Tim Was Clutching The Shattered Necklace Of His Mother, Which Was Missing Some Beads.

a Police Car Soon Arrive.  
>An Officer Rushes Out And Looks At The Scene In Shock.<p>

"oh, my god...

He Reaches For a Radio.

"THIS IS OFFICER JIM GORDON, REQUESTING ASSISTANCE, OVER!

Jim Walks Over To The Traumatised Children.  
>He Kneels Down To Them And Places His Coat Over Them.<p>

"it`s okay...i`m here, now.

-[End Of dream Sequence]-

"!

Tim Woke Up From His Violent Dream, a Violent Reminder Of His Most Painful Memory.  
>He Rubbed His Face In Aggravation, He Looked Out And Saw The Sun Was Setting.<p>

He Sighed As He Layed Back Down And Went Back To Sleep.

[Meanwhile, Outside]

"...And, That`s What happened. Said Cassandra, Who Finished Her Story

The Parr Family Just Stared At Her With Shocked Looks On Their Faces.  
>Violet Had tears In her Eyes, Helen Was Near The Breaking Point As Well.<p>

"my god...  
>that...that`s terrible. Said Helen In Disbelief<p>

Cassandra Nodded.

"i know...I Remember How HORRIBLE It Was.

"Was The Man Ever Caught? Asked Bob

Cassandra Shook Her Head.

"no...  
>Jim Gordon Worked On the Case For MONTHS, But All He Got Was a Name: JOE CHILL.<br>He Just Disappeared Into The Night...He Was Never Caught, I`m Not Even Sure If He`s Still Alive!  
>Ever Since The Murder, Park Row Pretty Much Went Downhill...It`s Now Called "Crime Alley".<p>

Violet Sighed Sharply.  
>She Was Finally Starting To Understand Why Tim Was So..."Distant"<p>

"I Can`t Imagine Anything For TRAUMATIC...  
>How Does Tim Deal With Something Like That? Asked Helen<p>

"He Has His "Outlets".  
>I Try To Keep His Spirits Up...It`s the Only Thing that Keeps Me Going.<br>But, Ever Since That day...Tim Has Had a Hard Time Getting Close To People: he Fears To Lose What he Loves.

Violet Nodded.

"Maybe That`s Why He Doesn`t Let People Get TOO CLOSE To Him.

Cassandra Looked AT Violet.

"You Have Been Patient, Vi.

Bob Broke The Tension By getting Up.

"Well, Everyone Is Leaving...  
>We Had Better Clean Things Up And HEad Back Inside.<p>

"I`ll Help... Said Cassandra

"You Don`t Have To-

"I SAID: I`LL HELP!

Cassandra Marched Off.  
>Helen Sighed At The Girl.<p>

"She`s Hurting...I can tell.

"so is tim. Said Violet

Helen Narrowed Her Eyes In Anger.

"I Always Hated That Law That forced Us Into Hiding...

Helen Clenched Her Fists, Which Made a Rubbery Sound.

"but now...I Hate It MORE THAN EVER. Said Helen, WIth Venom In her Voice

"join the club. Muttered Bob


	5. Taking Risks

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 05: Taking Risks

[Later That Night]

Once The Party Was Over, The Parr Family Did Some Cleaning Up.  
>Tim Was STill Sleeping On The Couch...And, Nobody Had The Nerve To Wake Him.<p>

Helen Was Cleaning Some Dishes In The Kitchen, While Violet And Cassandra Helped Her.

"So, Cassandra...  
>How Did Things Go For You And Tim after...you know.<p>

Cassandra Sighed.

"Not Good.  
>Since We Had No Other Living Relatives, We Were ALMOST Sepperated In a Foster Home...<br>Luckily, Alfred Agreed To Take Care Of Us As Our Legal Guardian...No New Things For Him, Though He Had Been Butler To Our Family Since Dad Was a Kid And Taking Care Of Us Was ALREADY His Job.

Helen Looked At Cassandra.

"He`s MORE than Just a Servant To You And Tim, Isn`t He?

"Alfred Is Family, Mrs. Parr...In Every Sense Of The Word.

"I See.

"We Also has Leslie Thomkins, Who Was An Old Childhood Friend Of Mom She Is Also a really "Close" Friend Of Alfred...REALLY CLOSE.

"What Do You Know About Your Parents? Asked Helen

"Only That Dad Was Decends From Several Generations Of Waynes...  
>That Our family`s Comapny Was Built From Scientific Achievments And Chartible Business.<br>Mom Was a Rich Girl Before Meeting Dad...She Founded a Childrens Hospital That dad Financed Later On.  
>Our Parents Were Well Known In High Society For Being Compassionet Towards Average People...<br>Using Their Wealth To Get Homeless People Off teh Streets And help Orphan Children Get Their Own families.

Helen Looked At Cassandra Compassion Was In Her Eyes.

"wow...Sounds Like Your Parents Were heroes.

"They Were...

Cassandra Then Chuckles.

"Funny Thing, Actually...  
>One Time, They Went To a Costumed Party Dressed Up like MR. INCREDIBLE and ELASTIGIRL.<p>

Helen`s Eyed Widened At This.

"They...DID?

"yeah...  
>They Were Called The "Super Waynes" For Awhile.<p>

Cassandra Sighed.

"Things Were Never really The Same When Mom And Dad Died...  
>It Took Me Weeks To Stop Crying...As For Tim: he Locked Himself In his Room Alot.<p>

"How Did You Cope?

"I Tried To Distract Myself And Tim From Our Pain With Jokes And Positive Words.  
>After Awhile It became For Thing: Focus More On the Positives, And The Negatives Don`t Seem So Bad...<br>We Had Alfred, So, I held On To That To Keep Me Going...Alfred Became Like a GRANDFATHER To Us.

"What About Tim? Asked Violet

"He Took It harder Than Me.  
>Tim Tried To Lock Up His Emotions And Focus More On His Family`s Business...<br>Truth Is, We BOTH Lost Our Childhoods That Night In Crime Alley...We Were Forced To grow Up.  
>I Don`t Think I Ever Saw My Brother Laugh or Have Real Fun...Not Until We Met You Guys.<p>

Helen Nodded At This.

"Tim DOES Seem So Distant.  
>I Thought It Was Normal, Teenaged Stuff...But, I See It`s deeper Than that.<p>

"He Still Visits Their Graves...And, The Place Where They Died.  
>I Go With Him Of Course...He Always Leaves Two Roses There.<p>

Cassandra Sighed.

"I Wouldn`t Be Surprised If he`s Planning On Going There TONIGHT.

Violet Stopped Doing Dishes And Walked Away, Cassandra Ran After Her.

"Vi...Is Something Wrong?

Violet Hung her Head, Hiding Her face Behind Her Long Hair.

"i always knew tim was hiding something from me...i just didn`t know it was THIS.

a Single Tear Fell From Violet`s Visible Eye.  
>Cassandra Reached Out And Gently Grabbed Her Chin, Moving Violet`s Face To Face Hers.<p>

"you love my brother...don`t you?

Violet Sighed As cassandra Released Her Hand.

"I Have Loved Many Boys...All My relationships Have Ended In Some Way.  
>But...There Is SOmething DIFFERENT About Tim...I Care For Him MORE Than I`ve Ever Cared About Someone.<p>

Cassandra Smiled.

"That`s Funny...You Just described My Brother In a Way.

Violet Looked AT Cassandra.

"What?

"My Brother Has Had Many "Special" Lady Friends...All Of Them Left For Some Apparent Reason.  
>But, Tim Acts Different Around You...And, I Can Tell You Are Different From The "Others".<p>

"You Really Think He Likes Me?

"No...He LOVES You.  
>He`s Just TOO AFRAID To Admit It.<p>

Violet Smiled, But Sadness Was Still In Her Eyes.

"give my brother time...he`ll come around.  
>just, don`t give up on him...not like the others did.<p>

"I Would Never Do That.

"Good...  
>Because If You Ever Broke My Brother`s Heart...I WOuld Snap You Skinny Little Legs.<p>

Violet Chuckled a Little.  
>cassandra Then Walked Back to Helen And Helped Her Some More.<p>

Violet Walked Into The Living Room And Watched Tim As He Slept.  
>His Body Was Moving Around And He Was Making Sounds Like Speaking.<p>

"i can`t imagine what your going through, tim...  
>but, i want you to know...i will ALWAYS be here for you.<p>

Tim`s Body Fidgeted a Little, Obviously reacting To Whatever Dream He Was Having.  
>Violet Sat Down Beside Him, She Leaned Over To Him And Lightly Kissed Him On the Cheek.<p>

"i love you, tim...always. Whispered Violet Into Tim`s Ear.

Tim Breathed steadily.

"vi...violet. muttered Tim In His Sleep

Violet Smiled As She Pulled Her Hair back.  
>she ran her fingers through Tim`s hair slowly.<p>

"i`m sorry, tim...i`m so sorry.

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

Deep Inside The Master tower Of XERIC INDUSTRIES...  
>a Thin Man In a Business Suit, With a Sharp Beard Watched a Video Monitor As he Drank Some Wine.<p>

It Was a Video Playback Of Bomb Voyage`s Earlier Bank Robbery.  
>He Was Expecing the Incredibles To Attack...Which Was Why he Supplied Voyage With Those New Bombs.<br>However, One Factor He Wasn`t Counting On Was The Appearance Of the Legendary BATMAN.

"how disappoiting... Said Xeric, Finally

"I Go Through All The Trouble To Giving That Pyromaniacal Frenchman The Tools Needed To defeat The Worlds Most Powerful Superheroes...And He Is Beaten By a Man In a FRIGHT MASK.

Xeric`s Butler Walked Over.

"More Wine, Sir?

"Yes, Thank You...

The Butler Pours More Wine Into Xeric`s Fancy Glass As The Man Drinks, He Looks At More Videos He Had Obtained.

"This BATMAN May Prove To be a Problem To My Plans...  
>It Seems I have NO CHOICE But To Put My Master Plan In Action.<p>

Xeric Snaps His Fingers.  
>Several guards Run In.<p>

"You Call, Sir?

"Yes...  
>Go Into That Condemed Subway And Locate My "Old Friend": The Underminer.<br>Tell Him That I Have a "Job" For Him To Do And He Shall be Payed HANDSOMLY For His Services.

"SIR, YES SIR!

The Men Ran Out.  
>Xeric Got Up And Grinned Evily.<p>

"The World Shall Soon Be MINE...(Evil Chuckle).

[Later, At The Parr`s House]

Tim Soon Wakes Up.  
>He Looks Around And realises It is Dark Outside.<p>

He Sits Up And Rubs His Face.

"CASS!

Cassandra Soon Walks Over.

"Yeah, Bro?

"It`s dark...We`d Better Go.

Cassandra Eyed Tim.

"Right Now?

"YES!, Right Now.

Cassandra Gave Tim a Look.

"What`s Wrong?

"What`s Wrong!  
>You Totally Embarrassed Me Back There!<p>

"How Did I Embarrass You!  
>I Was Just Stating a Fact To That Jerk.<p>

"YOU LOST CONTROL!  
>And, Futher More...You Blew Our Secret To Our Friends When I Thought I made Myself PERFECTLY CLEAR That I Wanted To Wait!<p>

"Look, I`m Sorry...  
>But, Things Just Happened.<p>

Cassandra Growled Under Her Breath.

"DARN IT, TIM!  
>Sometimes You Drive Me CRAZY!<p>

Tim Looked At Cassandra.

"If You haved Something To Say To Me: Go AHEAD AND SAY IT!

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR FRIENDS!

"Of Course I Care!

"Then WHY Do You Keep Pushing Them Away!  
>Violet Cares For You And Your IGNORING HER!<p>

Tim Sighed.

"You Know WHY...

Cassandra Looked At Tim.

"It`s About Talia, Isn`t It?

"Talia, Selina, Rachel, Andrea, Vicki...I Loved Them All, Cass.

"You Can`t Compare Violet To Them...She`s Different.

"I Can`t Take That Risk.

"Life Is ALL ABOUT TAKING RISKS!  
>And, You Can`t Let WHat Happened Years Ago Control Your Life...You Need To Have Fun And Be Happy.<p>

"I DON`T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, CASS!  
>Ever Since The Supers Vanished, The Entire World Has become a WARZONE!<br>It Took Everything I Could To maintain Control Over My family`s Company After Mom And Dad Died And, Try And Use It To Save This City As Much As We Can...It`s What Mom And Dad Would Of Wanted.

"They Wouldn`t Want You To be Alone!  
>There Are Some Things I CAN`T DO...But, Violet CAN.<p>

Tim Huffs.

"I Know You Love Her...  
>Please Tim, Don`t Pass Up Your best Chance For Happiness...It Would DESTROY ME.<p>

Tim Sighed.

"you may be right...  
>but, i can`t worry about that right now.<p>

Cassandra Sighed.

"fine...Let`s Go.

Tim And Cassandra Walked Out The Front Door And Leave.

Several Minutes Later, The Parr Family`s Car Drove Into The Driveway.  
>The Family Walked In, Having Went Out To Eat (Leaving Cassandra To Finish Cleaning The House)<p>

"CASSANDRA! Called Out helen

No Answer.

"Hmmmm...Now, I Wonder Where Sh-

The Family Suddenly Noticed Tim Was Gone, Too.

"They Must Of Gone Home.

Violet Stared For a Moment, Then narrowed Her Eyes.

"I`m Going To Bed. Said Violet

"Okay, Sweetie...Good Night.

Violet Ran Inside Her Room.  
>She Quickly Grabbed Some Spare Pillows And Stuffed Them Under The Covers.<p>

She Then Walked Over To her Window And Opened It.  
>She Silently Crawled Out And Ran Off Into town.<p>

[Later]

"TIM!  
>CASSANDRA!<p>

Violet Was Wandering Around The City Streets.  
>She Had been Looking For Tim And Cassandra For Hours, Hoping To Find Them.<p>

Sadly, She Had No Such Luck...And It Was Getting REALLY DARK.  
>She Decided To Go To Their Mansion: Which Was Clear On The Other Side Of Town.<p>

Her Parents Had Warned Her To Not Go Out In Town After Dark...Not Unless She Was In Costume.  
>But, Her Need To Find Tim Outweighed Her "Plain Common Sense", So...She Kept Walking.<p>

She Was Unaware Of a Small Gang That Was Following Her.

"CASSANDRA!, TIM?

Violet darted Her EYed Around.  
>The Darkness And Empty Streets Was Starting To Freak Her Out a Little.<p>

"TI-

Suddenly, She Saw Several, Dark Looking Teenagers Walk Towards Her.

"oh...

The Boys Snickered At Her.  
>One Of them (Possibly Their Leader) Approached Her.<p>

"It`s Kinda Dark Out, Miss.  
>Don`t You Know It`s Past curfue?...<br>Teh Streets Can Be Quite Dangerous With All The "Weirdos" Around.

"i`m...I`m L-Looking For Someone.

The Teenaged Boy With the Green Mohawk And Multiple Piercing Eyed Her Sinisterly.

"Well, Maybe Me And My Boys Can Help You Find This Person...

"N-No Thanks...I Can Manage Myself.

The Teen Leader Grabbed Her Arm.

"Come On...I INSIST.

"LET GO OF ME!

Violet jerked Her Arm Away.

"GRAB HER!

The Other Teenaged Boys Chaged After her.  
>Violet Threw a Punches And Kicks At The Punks.<p>

She Couldn`t Use Her Powers And Risk getting Exposed.  
>So, She Had To Fight The "Normal Way": With Her Fists.<p>

Violet Ran, But Other Teens Jumped Her And Grabbed Her.

"LET ME GO!  
>HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!<p>

The Teen leader Covered Her Mouth.

"Not So LOUD!  
>You`ll Wake Somebody Up.<p>

The Teenager Took Out a Knife.

Violet Was Shaking With Terror.  
>She Had An Idea Of What He Was Going To Do...And, She Hoped To God It Wasn`t The Case.<p>

"you sure look pretty...i "like" pretty girls.

He Reached For Violet`s Shirt.  
>Violet Thrashed Around Franticly, The Teen Hit Her Across The face.<p>

Just then, a Dark Shadowed Loomed Over Them.  
>The Teens Looked Up And Staggered In Fear.<p>

Violet Looked To See WHo It Was: a Teenage In a Black And Grey Bat Costume.

"THE BATMAN! Yelled Out a Teen In Fear

Batman Jumped From a Rooftop And Tackled The Teen Leader The Teens Holding Violet Were Suddenly Struck By Several Batarangs.

Violet Looked To See a teenaged Girl In a Blue And Grey Bat Costume Leap Down.  
>Batwoman ran Up To Viloet And Helped Her Up.<p>

"You Okay?

"y-yeah...i guess so.

One Of the Teen Punks Snuck Up Behind Batwoman He Grabbed Her From Behind, But Batman Stomped On His Foot And jabbed Him WIth Her Shoulder She then Grabbed His head And Flipped Him Over Her And Slammed His Body On the Floor.

"That Is NO WAY To Treat a Lady...

Meanwhile, Batman Was Busy With The Leader.  
>The Lead Punk Tried To Attack Batman WIth His Knife...<br>But, Batman Caught The Blade In The Spikes Of His Guantlet And Shattred It With a Swift Jerk.

The Lead Punk Tried To Punch Batman, But His Kevlar Suit Was TOO STRONG Batman Hit The Punk Across The Face...In the Same Place The Punk Hit Violet Earlier.

"That`s For What You Did To The Girl...

Batman Then Grabbed The Punk And glared At Him.

"And, THIS Is For What you Were TRIED TO DO.

CRACK!

Batman Swiftly Kicked The Lead Punk Between The Legs.  
>The Punk Cried In In Pain As Batman Released Him, Letting Him Fall To the Ground.<p>

Batman Stood Over Him, his Cape Blowing In The Wind Like Massive Wings.

"p-p-p-please...d-don`t kill me!

Batman`s White Eyes Became Slimmer, Glowing Brightly In The Darkness.

"listen, scum...  
>if i ever catch you harrassing innocents in this neighborhood again...I WON`T Be So "Nice".<p>

"Y-Yes...I-I Will.

"GET OUT.

The Ounk gets Up And Runs, Along WIth His Gang.  
>Batman turns To face Batwoman And Violet.<p>

"Another Perfectly Executed Night Of Crimefighting...HA!, This Job Never Gets Old.

Batman Walked Over To Violet.  
>Her Body Was Shaking And Her Sported a Black Eye.<p>

"You Alright?

"not really.  
>But, Thank You...If You Hadn`t Come, There Is No Telling What That Man WOuld Of-<p>

"Easy...It`s Over Now.

Batman Took Something Out Of His Utility Belt.  
>It Looked Like Some Medical Supply Of Some Sort.<p>

"This May Sting a Little.

Violet Closed Her Eyes As Batman Sprayed Something On Her Black Eye.  
>She Gritted Her Teeth As The Painful Sting Set In, But...It Soon Passed.<p>

"Why Are You Out Here?

Violet opened Her Eyes.

"a friend of mine left my house...i wanted to talk to him.

"You Could Of Just Used a Celphone.

"I Wanted To See Him.

"It`s Dangerous Out Here, Miss Parr.  
>Whatever It Is You Want To Say, It Can Wait Until Tommorow.<p>

Violet Sighed.  
>She Cried a Little.<p>

"What`s Wrong?

"oh, nothing...it`s just that.  
>(Sigh) I Just Found Out My Secret Crush Has Been Hiding a Tragic Past From Me...<br>I Want To Be There For Him, But It`s So hard To get Close To Someone Who Is So Distant From Others.

Batman Looked AT Violet.

"Why Don`t You tell Him that?

"Because I`m Like Him: I have Trouble Getting Close To People, Too.  
>I`m Too Afraid To Take Any Risks...It`s Why I`ve Lived My Life ALONE For So Long.<p>

Batman Looked At Her With Surprised Eyes, Violet`s Words Stung Right Into Him.

"Some Things Are WORTH Taking Risks For... Said Batman, Who Eyed Batman

Batman Took Violet And Carried Her.

"Come On...I`ll Take you Home.

"Thank You, Batman.

Batman Took Out His Grappel And Fired It At a Building.

"Hold Onto Me...

Violet Held Onto Batman`s Cowled Neck He Retracted The Line And Was Propelled Upwards.

Batwoman Followed As Batman Ran And Jumped Across Buildings.

Soon, Batman And Batwoman Reached The Parr`s Home.  
>Batman Landed Near The House And Placed Her Down.<p>

"Thank You for Getting Me Home, Safely.  
>I Don`t Know How I Am Going To Explain This BLACK EYE To Mom And Dad.<p>

"You Could Always Try Making It INVISIBLE.

"Yeah, I Gues I Cou-

Violet`s Eyed Shot Open.

"WAIT!, HOW DID YOU KNO-

"World`s Greatest Detective.  
>And, Next Time...If You Must Sneak Out At Night: Remember Take Your Incredible Suit.<p>

Violet Was At a Loss for Words.

"Don`t Worry, INVISI-GIRL...Your Family`s Secret Is Safe.  
>If There Is One Thing I Know How To Do: It`s How To KEEP A SECRET.<p>

Violet Sighs.

"thanks.

"whatever.

Batman leaves.  
>Batwoman Smiled, Then Joins With Her Partner.<p>

Violet Sneaks Over To her Window And Crawls Back In As She Does, The Lights Suddenly Turn On.

Violet Quickly Turns And See`s Her Mother And Father Staring At her.

"Welcome Back, Violet... Said Helen, Sternly

"Hey, Mom. Said Violet, Sheepishly

"Nice Black Eye. Said Bob, Obviously Angry

"Where Did You Go?

Violet Twidled Her Thumbs.

"I, Uhhhh...Went Out For Some Air.

Helen And Bob Looked At Each Other Then, They Stared Back At Violet.

"I`m Grounded, Aren`t I?

"Big Time. Said Helen

"How Long?

"a Month. Said Bob

"WHAT!

"Good Night, Violet.

Bob And Helen Left, Leaving Violet Alone.

"crud...

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

a Small Troop Of Xeric`s Men Walked Down An Abandon Subway Tunnel.  
>They Found What Looked Like a Gaping Hole At The End That Seemed To lead Underground.<p>

They ventured Downward, Where They Encounted a Cavern That Was Being Patroled By Robots WIth Drills ANd Shovels.

One Of the Robots Spotted Them.

"HAULT!  
>Identify Yoursevles Or be Destroyed!<p>

"We Are Xeric`s Elite Guards...We Have Come For Underminder.

Jut Then, a Figure Walked Towads Them.

"Stand Down, My Precious Machines.

The Robots Stood Aside As a Short Man With a Clawed Hand, Dressed Like a Miner Walked By.  
>The Troop Knew Who It Was: The Underminer, The Evil Mastermind Of The "Underworld"<br>Who Had Once Tried To Attack Metroville...Only To be Defeated By Mr. Incredible And Frozone.

"You Wish To See Me?

"Yes...Xeric Has a Job For you.

"What Kind Of Job?

"The Kind That Pays ALOT Of Money...AND, Promises Revenge.

Underminder Smiled, Exposing His Oddly Shaped Teeth.

"Hmmmm...Interesting.


	6. Ace in the Hole

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 06: Ace In The Hole

[The Batcave, Wayne Manor]

Tim Was At The Batcomputer, Punching In Some Coding.  
>Cassandra Then Approached Him, Though He Could Hardly Notice.<p>

"Still Looking For Joker?

Tim Sighed Sharply.

"It`s Been a Month Now, And He Still Hasn`t made a Move Yet.  
>Aside From Some Random Homicide Victims With "Grins"...Nothing.<p>

"Random Victims?

"All Were Identified By The Police As Leaders Of Street gangs.

Cassandra Thought About This.

"Either Joker Is Imitating Our Old Rival RED HOOD...

"Or, He`s Building a Gang For Himself. Finished Tim

Just Then, Something Popped Up On the Computer.

"a Chat room?

Tim Clicked It And Read the Message.

VIOLETP IS ONLINE

Cassandra Grinned.

"Looks Like Somebody Isn`t Grounded Anymore... Said Cassandra

Tim Stroked His Chin With His Finger, As If Trying To Think.

"I`m Not Sure If I Can-

"Tim...Come On.

Tim Looked AT His Sister, Who Was Very Stern.  
>AFter a Few Moment, Tim Sighed...realising There Was No Winning Teh Arguement.<p>

"Just For a Few Minutes...

"Take Your Time.

Tim Typed Into the Computer.

[Meanwhile, At The Parr House]

Violet Wa sLayying On Her Bed, Her Face Staring Into her laptop`s Screen.  
>She Wasn`t Sure If Tim Would Answer Her...But, It Was Worth a Shot.<p>

Just Then, She Saw a Message Pop Up.

TIMW IS ONLINE

Violet Smiled.  
>Maybe She Was Making Progress Afterall.<p>

VIOLETP: HI HOW R U?

TIMW: FINE.  
>BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING.<p>

VIOLETP: I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING.

TIMW: WHAT?

VIOLETP: THERE IS A DANCE GOING ON AT SCHOOL.  
>STUDENTS FAMILIES WILL BE THERE.<br>I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO COME...AS MY DATE.

Violet Looked At The Screen, Awaiting a Response.

After Several Minutes, She Got One.

TIMW: SURE.

Violet Smiled, Nearing Screaming For Joy.

VIOLETP: GREAT!  
>SEE YOU THEN!<p>

Violet Signed Off And Closed Her Computer.  
>She Sighed Happily To Herself...Maybe Things Really Was Going Okay.<p>

[Batcave]

Tim Sighed Sharply.  
>He Wasn`t Sure If Going To a Dance Was Nessisary...<p>

But, he Didn`t Want To Disappoint Violet.  
>PLUS, Cassandra WOuld NEVER Stop Nagging Him If he DID.<p>

Besides...a Small Part Of Him DID Want To Go WIth Violet As a Date.

"Way To go, Bro...You`ve FINALLY Got a Date With Her.

"It`s Only To Maintain My Civilian Lifestyle.  
>And, It Probibly Won`t take Too Long...<p>

"Just don`t Go making a Fool Of Yourself Like Back During The Barbecue, Okay?

"Fine.

Cassandra Looked At her Brother.

"You Know...  
>It Was Kinda Of a Shock Finding Out The Parr Family Are The Famous INCREDIBLES.<p>

"Yeah, Kinda Caught Me Off Guard, Too.

"How DID You Figure Out their Secret?

Tim Smiled.

"Wasn`t THAT HARD, Cass.  
>I Was First Suspicious When I Found The Incredibles And The Parr`s had The Same Personallities...<br>After Doing Research, I Discovered That the Parr Family Seemed To ALWAYS Disappear Around The Same Time The Incredibles Show Up To Save The World From Some Kind Of Threat.

Cassandra Snickered.

"And, I Suppose The Fact You Planted a BAT-TRACER On Their "Incredibile"  
>And Followed Them All The Way back To the Parr House Had NOTHING To Do With It...<p>

Tim Eyed His Sister.

"That Was Only To Confirm My Suspicions.

"So...What Are You Gonna Do About It?

"Nothing.  
>We`ll Wait For THEM To Tell Us...They`ll have To, Eventually.<p>

"Does That mean You Tell THEM Our Secret As Well?

Tim Paused.

"Tim?

"I Don`t Know, Cass!...It`s Different With US.  
>We Could Easily Accept THEIR Secret, But THEM ACCEPTING OURS?...<br>Somehow I Doubt They`ll Respond Well To "Normal" Teenagers Acting Like SUPERheroes.

Cass Sighed.

"I Suppose Your Right...  
>For Them, It Would Be "Shocking".<br>I Guess We`ll have To Wait Until Their Ready To Handle It...

"Their Probably Planning On Doing The Same Thing.

Cassandra Giggled.

"Great Minds Think Alike, Huh?

Cassandra Looked At Her Watch.

"Crud, We`re Gonna Be Late!

Tim Sighed As He Got Up And Walked With cassandra To the Elevator.

[Later That Day]

Violet Is Going Through Her Closet, Furiously Throwing Clothes Around.

"No!, No!, NOOOOOOOO!  
>There is NOTHING HERE THAT I CAN WEAR FOR THE DANCE!<p>

Helen Walked In.

"Sweetie, I Think I have Found You The PERFECT DRESS.

"REALLY? Said Violet, Hopefully

Helen Takes Out a Bag, reached In And Pulls Out a Dress.  
>Violet`s SMiles Fades As She Looks At It.<p>

"Mom...That Looks Like Something For 1950!

"That`s Because It IS.  
>This Is What I Wore When I Was Your Age.<p>

"MOOOOOOOOM!  
>IF I WEAR THAT, I`LL LOOK LIKE A DORK!<p>

"Nonsense...  
>I Got this When It Was NEW, I Was Pretty HIP Back Then.<p>

Violet Stared At Her Mother.

(("did mom just say "HIP"!))

Just Then, Bob`s Voice Rang Out.

"VI!  
>TIM AND CASSANDRA ARE HERE!<p>

Violet Began To Panic.

"OHMYGOD!, OHMYGOD!, OHMYGOD!  
>HE`S HERE!, MY CRUSH IS HERE AND I HAVE NOTHING COOL TO WEAR, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Tim Walked Over To Violet`s Door.

"Am I Interrupting Anything?

Violet Stood Still And Put On a Fake Smile.

"Not At All...  
>Everything Is Just FINE! Said Violet Through Gritted Teeth.<p>

Tim Sighed.

"Well, Sorry I`m Late...  
>I had to Stop By And Get You a Present.<p>

Violet`s Expression became Normal.

"Present?

Violet`s Eyes Becoming Forlorn.

"You Got a Present For ME? Said Violet In a Sweet Voice

"Yeah...

Tim Reached Into a Bag That read "MACY`S"  
>He Pulled Out a Dark Purple Dress With SParkles.<p>

Violet`s Eyed Became Wide.

"oh...my gosh.  
>THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS I HAVE EVER SEEN!<p>

"I Wasn`t Sure If You had One Or Not...

Violet Took The Dress And Looked AT It.

"I LOVE IT!

Helen Sighed.

"Well...I guess It IS In Style. Said Helen Kindly

Helen then Huffed Deeply.

"drats...i feel so OLD. Muttered Helen

"I`M GONNA PUT IT ON RIGHT NOW!

Violet Began To Take off Her Shirt.  
>Tim Started To Blush WIth Wide Eyes.<p>

"Uhhhhh...IF YOU NEED ME I`M GONNA BE SOMEWHERE ELSE DOING...SOMETHING!

Tim Rushed Out.  
>Violet paused And Blushed WIldly, Realising What She Nearly Did.<p>

"oops.

"I Sure Hope Something Like That Doesn`t Happen, Again... Said Helen, Sternly

Violet Smiled Sheepishly

"Sorry...I Got So Excited I Wasn`t thinking.

[Meanwhile, In the Living Room.]

Tim Walked Into The Living Room And Sat Down.

"Hey, Tim...Whatcha Doin? Asked Dash

"I`ll Let You Know When I Figure It Out, Kid.

Cassandra Walked Up To Tim.  
>She Was In a Fancy Dress As Well (One Of Her Mother`s Old Clothes")<p>

"Your Blushing Redder Than a Firetruck, Timmy...What Happened?

"Vi Liked Her Present...  
>But, I Think She Forgot I Was Standing In her room...And She Tried To PUT IT ON!<p>

Cassandra Gave Tim An Awkward Look.

"Yeesh...  
>That Rings a Ten On the "Awkward Meter".<p>

Tim Sighed As He leaned Over To Jack-Jack`s Crib.

"Hey There, Jack-Jack! Said Tim In a Kind Voice

Jack-Jack Smiled a Classical baby Smile.

"TIM-TIM! Chuckled Jack-Jack

"Somebody Has a FAAAAAN... Said Cassandra

Some Time Later, Violet Walked In.

"I`m ready...

Tim Looked Over To Violet...And gaped Like AN Idiot.  
>Violet Was Wearing the Dress That Sparkled In the Light And, Her Had On Purple Lipstick And Eye Shadow.<p>

To Tim...This Was An Angel From Heaven.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER! Exclaimed Dash

"It`s Me, Dork!

"Vi?  
>Is That You!<br>Wow, I Didn`t Know It Was You...I Thought You Were Some HOT CHICK.

Violet Nearly Clobbered Dash WItha Force Field...But, Then Remembered Tim Was In the Room.  
>So, She Just Smiled a Fake Smile And Walked Past her Brother...Slapping Him As She Walked By.<p>

"jerk...

Violet Approached Tim.

"So...What Do YOU Think?

Tim Stared At Her...  
>Then, he finally Spoke.<p>

"You Look...Amazing.

Violet Smiled Warmly.

"Thank You.

Tim Got up And, Violet Finally Got a Good Look At his Tuxedo.

"Wow...You Look So Handsome.

"It Belonged To My father When He Was My Age...  
>Hard To believe After All These Years It Still Looks Good.<p>

"Yeah... Began Helen, WIth a SMug Smile

"Fancy That.

Violet Eyed Her Mother.  
>She Then Sighed And Walked Over to Tim.<p>

"HOLD IT!

"What?

helen Reached For Her Purse And Grabbed a Camera.

"I Want a Picture...So I Can remember This Moment!

"MOM!

Helen Aimed The Camera AT Them.

"Smile...

Tim ANd Violet Put On their Best Pose And Smiled.  
>WIth a Flash, helen Took The Picture.<p>

"Great...can We Go Now?

"Not yet, First We Have To Wait For The Baby-

DING-DONG!

"-Sitter...

Violet Walked Over To The Door ANd Opened It.

"Hey Kari...

"Hi, Vi. Said Kari

"It`s Nice To See You Willing To Help Us Again.

Kari Shrugged Her Shoulders.

"I Got Over My Nightmare Over Jack-Jack...  
>Funny Thing Is: I Can`t really Remember Falling Asleep Last Time.<p>

"Well, It`s Good To Have You Back.

Just Then, Ton Walked Up.

"Tony?

"Hey Ya, Vi.

"What Are You Doing here?

"Kari Asked Me To Help Her With Babysitting.

Violet Looked At Kari, Who Eyed Her.

"I Said I GOT OVER My Nightmares...  
>Doesn`t Mean I`m Not So Stupid As To Do This ALONE, Again.<p>

"Oh.

Kari And Tony Walked In.  
>They Saw Tim And Cassandra.<p>

"CASSIE! Exclaimed Kari

"Hey, Kar...

Tony Waved At Tim.

"hey Dude...

"hi... Said Tim

"So...Out Of Curiousity: Why Are You Here, Instead Of Going To the Dance? Asked Dash

Kari And Tony Looked At Each Other.

"Angela Carmicheal, The Popular Girl In School Was Teasing Violet Alot...  
>So, Me And Tony Decided To GET EVEN With Her...We Got Caught, So, We`re Grounded.<p>

"What Did You Do?

"We Put a Chemical In Her Drink That Turned her Skin Blue For a few days. Said Tony

Cassandra Laughed.

"I remember That!  
>Everybody called Her "Smurfette" For Weeks!<p>

Tim Actually Cracked a Smile.

"i guess that was funny...

Tim Suddenly Saw Some Papers On The table.  
>They Were Bills That Helen Was Trying To Hide...They Had Some Pretty BIG NUMBERS.<br>Tim Also Spotted The Parr`s Bank Account, Which Was Dangerously In the red.

Tim Secretly Took Out His Check Book And WRote Down Something He Placed It Ontop The Paper: It Was a Check For "$2,000".

Tim Was Known For Leaving Checks For The Parr`s...  
>He Had Plenty Of Money, So It Was Like Pocket Change To him.<p>

Helen Didn`t Like Taking His Money...But, It Wasn`t Like She Could Stop Him.  
>Besides, If It Wasn`t For His "Ocasional Checks", her family Might Be On The Street By Now...<p>

"Ready To Go! Said Helen

"Sure...

The Parr Family And The Wayne Twins Left The House, leaving Kari And Tony Alone With Jack-Jack.

They Got In the Parr`s Car And Drove Off.

[Later, At School]

The School`s Gym Was Adorned With Decorations And Filled With Teenagers In Fancy Clothing.

Many Students Were Already Dancing To The Up-Beat Music While Some Were At the Tables Getting Snacks And refreshments (Dash Was Hanging Out HERE)

Bob And Helen Were Sort Of Standing Out With Their "Retro" Dances.

Cassandra Was Sitting Down (She Didn`t Have a Date, But Had ALOT Of Boys Asking)  
>She Looked As Her Brother And Violet Danced Together, They Seemed To In Tune WIth the Music.<p>

"beautiful... Said Cassandra

Helen Walked Over To Cassandra.

"I Need To Take a Break...i`m not as young as i used to be. Said Helen

Cassandra Smiled.  
>Helen Looked At Tim And Violet.<p>

"You Know...I Don`t Think I`ve Ever Seen Violet So Happy. Said Helen

"Same here...About Tim, I mean.  
>Having a Good Time Isn`t Really Something He Does All That Well.<p>

Helen Looked At Cassandra Witha Sigh.

"i understand...  
>Losing Your Parents At a Young Age Must Of Had An Effect On You And Him.<p>

"It Did.

Cassandra Sighed.

"I Hope Things Will Be Different With Violet.  
>There Were Other Girls He Cared For In The Past...Thing never Worked Out For Him.<p>

"How Come?

"One Died, Another Had a Career That Was More Important and, a Few Were Just "Really Bad Girls" That Weren`t Right For Him.

Cassandra Smiled.

"I have High Hopes For Violet, Though...

helen Nodded.

"Violet Had "Boy Troubles" In her Past...  
>But, Tim Is Different...I Have Hopes, Too.<p>

They Continued To Watch Tim And Violet Dance.  
>The Slow Dance Soon Came, And Tim And Violet Swayed Around Close To Each Other.<p>

"Violet...

"Yeah?

"If I`ve Seemed Distant, Lately...I`m Sorry.  
>I Never Meant To Push You Away...I`ve Just Been-<p>

"-Bothered By What Happened To Your Parents?

"Yeah...I Have.

"I`m Sorry, tim...I really Am.  
>I Always Took My own family for Granted...I can`t Imagine Losing Them So Suddenly.<p>

"Just Pray You never Have To, Violet...

Violet Layed Her Head Down On tim`s Shoulder.  
>Tim Put His Hand On The Back Of her head, Stroking Her Long, Black Hair.<p>

Tim And Violet Listened To The Music Playing.

~Nobody Lives Without Love...  
>Nobody Get`s To Give Up...<p>

~You Can Try To Lock Your Heart Away...  
>But, Love Will Come Back For You Someday...<p>

~nobody lives without love.

"Vi...There Is Something I Need To tell You.

"Yes, Tim?

"I'm-

Just Then, Cassandra Ran Up To Tim.

"BRO!  
>Something Just Came Up!<p>

Tim Put On An Annoyed Expression.

"could...it...wait?

"no...It CAN`T. Said Cassandra Through Gritted Teeth.

Violet Glared At Cassandra

"It`s About "Alfred" And "Wayne Enterprises". Said Cassandra, Raising Her Voice At Certain Words

Tim Caught This Suttle Hint.

"Vi, I Am So Sorry...I need To take This.

"Okay...I Understand.  
>I`ll be Waiting For You To Come Back.<p>

Tim Left With Cassandra.  
>Violet Sighed As She Stood There...Alone.<p>

Helen Walked Up To Violet.

"Honey, What`s Wrong?

"Tim Had To handle Some Personal Business...He`ll Be Back.

"I`m Sorry.

"I Don`t Really Care...  
>I Understand Why He`s So Busy.<p>

Helen Nodded.

Meanwhile, Outside The Gym.

"Alright, Cass...WHAT IS IT!

"Follow Me...

Cassandra Lead Tim Down a Long Hallway And Over To a Closet.  
>She Opened It And Out Fell a Dead Janitor.<p>

He Had a Wide Smile On His Face.

"I Went Out Walk To Check Up On Wayne Enterprises...When I Saw The Door Cracked Open.  
>I Took a Look Inside And Found The Stiff Janitor With a Creepy Smile On His face.<p>

Tim Growled Under His Breath.

"joker...

"He Must Be Close.

"Then, Let`s Not Waste Anymore Time As We Already Have.

Just Then, a Teen Punk Wearing WHite Face Paint Aimed a Gun At them.

"Stick Em` Up, Pretty Boy...YOU TWO, LADY!

Tim And Cassandra Smiled.

"Should You Do It, Or Should I? Asked Cassandra

"Ladies First. Said Tim

[Meanwhile, Back In The Gym]

As The Student Danced, The Power Suddenly Went Out.

"WHAT In THE-!

The Lights Came On, And Several Teen Punks With Make-Up Ran In.  
>They Held Guns And AImed Them At The Students, Teachers And Parents.<p>

"Area All Clear...

The Door Opened And The Joker Walked In With Harley Quinn.

"Good Evening Ladies And Gentlemen...We Are Tonight`s ENTERTAINMENT!

Joker Walked Over To a Table And Drank Some Punch.

"I Hear Mr. Tim And Ms. Cassandra Wayne Are Here...You Know Where They Are?

Everyone Fell Silent.  
>Joker Approached Various People.<p>

"You Know Who They Are, You Seen Em` Around?

After a Long Silence, Joker Finally Grabbed Someone.

"Have You Seen Them Around?

"no.

Joker Sprayed Him With "Joker Toxin"  
>He Began To Laugh Like a Maniac.<p>

"That Was Just a LOW DOSE, So...He'll Be Fine.  
>But, If I Don`t Get Any Answers Soon...EVERYONE IS GONNA DIE LAUGHING!<p>

Violet Suddenly Stepped Up.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Joker Looked At Violet And Smiled.

"Well, Now...What have You Here.

"SHE KNOWS TEH WAYNE`S! Shouted Angela

"She Hangs Out With Those Losers ALL THE TIME!

Violet glared At Angela, Who Just Smirked Like a Snob.

Joker Giggled.

"So...You Know The Waynes.

Joker Approached Her.

"Where Are They?

"They Left.  
>What Do You Want From them?<p>

"Oh, What Any Criminal Mastermind Wants With Rich Hostages: Ransom Money.  
>Just To Fund My Many Scemes To Bring CHAOS TO THE WORLD...Starting With Metroville.<p>

"Even If I Knew Where They Were...I Wouldn`t Tell You.

"Really?

Joker Grabbed Violet.  
>Bob And Helen Paniced, But KNEW They Couldn`t Do Anything Without Exposing Themselves As Supers.<p>

"I Betcha They`ll Come Running If Their "Friend" Is Screaming.

"Try All You Want...You Don`t Scare Me.

In Truth, Violet Was Terrifyed.  
>She Faced Many Craz Villains In The Past But a Teenager With Green Hair, Chalk White Skin And Ruby Red Lips Stretched Into a Grin...<p>

She Couldn`t Imagine Anything More Horrific Than a PSCYCO CLOWN.

"I bet I Could Think Of SOME WAY To Scare You.

Violet Swiftly Kicks Joker.  
>He Stumbles In Pain, Then Laughs a Bit.<p>

"Ooooh...We`ve Got a FIGHTER, Here!  
>You Know...I Really LIKE That.<p>

"then, your gonna LOVE ME. Said a Dark Voice

Joker Turned And Saw Batman Perform a Flying Kick At His Face, Knocking Him Down.

"MR. J!

Harley Ran After Batman, Wielding a Giant Mallet.  
>But, Batwoman Suddenly Knocked Her Down.<p>

Violet Looked At Batman.

"How Did Yo-

"In a Crowd THIS SIZE...Even I Can be "Invisible".

Joker Got Up And Smiled.

"Well, It`s About TIME, Batsy!  
>How Rude Of You To Keep me WAITING!<p>

Violet Was Confused.

"What!  
>But, I Thought That-<p>

"Oh, Please...I Only MADE UP That Whole "Wayne Ransom" Thing.  
>Batman Was My REAL TARGET, I Just Knew He Couldn`t Resist Saving a Bunch Of SCHOOL KIDS!<p>

"What ARe You Up To, Joker? Said Batman, Sternly

"Same As Everyone Else: Building Up My Criminal Empire, THAT`S WHAT!  
>Being a "Small Time Crook" In Municiburg Was FUN WHile It Lasted...But, That Town`s Gotten Dull.<br>That`s Why Most Of The "Arkham Gang" Has Moved To The Metroville: The SUPER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!

"My Other Enemies Were Smart Enough To Cover Their Tracks...EVen I`m Not Sure Where They Are, Now.  
>But, YOU Were The Only One Who Left Me a Clue...That Ticket To Metroville.<p>

"I Knew Crime Would Of Been EASIER Without You...  
>But, ItW ould Of Also been Boring...AND, WHO WANTS THAT!<p>

"So, You Left Me An Intentional Clue So I Would Follow You Here...

"And, You Followed It Like Any Good DETECTIVE.

"So, Your Forming Your Own Gang...I See You`ve Succeeded.

"Only Half Way, batsy...  
>I Intend To RULE THE CRIMINAL UNDERWORLD!<p>

"ALot Of Mob Bosses Are Fighting For That title...Even YOU Will Find It Difficult.

"Not Unless I CHEAT.

Joker Reached Into his Pocket And Took Out Green And Purple Bombs WIth Smiles On Them.

"But, FIRST THINGS FIRST: It`s time For a Little RE-MATCH For Our LAST BATTLE.

Batman Glared At Him.

"This Is Between YOU And ME, Joker...Leave These Innocent People Out Of It.

"Oooh, COME ONE, BATSY...Where`s Your Sense Of FUN!

Joker Tossed His Bombs At Batman, Who Dodges Them And Lunged After Joker.  
>Joker Snapped His Fingers And Several Of His Henchmen Ran After Batman.<p>

Joker Ran As Batman Fought Against His Henchmen.  
>Batwoman Joined In The Fight Too, Each Throwing Punches, Kicks And Acrobatic Moves.<p>

As The Number Of Thugs Began To Drop, Harley Got Concerned.

"Uh-Oh!  
>This Don't Look Good, Puddin`!<p>

"Don`t Panic, Harley...I Prepared For This.

Joker Rushed Forward.  
>He Leaped Up And Did Some Kung-Fu Kicks At Batman.<p>

Batman Blocked, Then grabbed Joker`s Leg And Tossed Him Onto the Ground.  
>As Batman Lunged After Him, Joker Quickly Back-Flipped Away And Got Up.<p>

"Whoa...  
>Joker Was Never THAT Agile, Before! Said Batwoman<p>

"Like I Said: I`VE PREPARED FOR THIS! Said Joker

Batman Punched At Joker, Who Actually Blocked Him And Fought Batman With Hand-To-Hand Combat, Much Like Batman`s,

"AFter Our Last Fight, I Decided To ADAPT Myself For Future Battles...  
>I Can Know Match Your STrength...Along With Our Intellect!<p>

Batman Smirked.

"Good...Then, I Don`t have To Hold Back.

Batman Performed Some More Aggressive Attacks.  
>Joker Wasn`t ready For This...And Was Easily Knocked Down.<p>

"HARLEY!

Harley Leaped Over And Threw Some Joker Grenades At Batman And Batwoman.  
>She Then Took Out her Mallet And Charged After Batman.<p>

"SAY GOODNIGHT, BATSY!

Batwoman Drew Out Her Leg And Tripped Harley, Sending Her Flying Into a Table Of Food.  
>Harley Sat Up, Completly Covered In Food And Drink...She Began To Cry.<p>

"NO FAIR!

Batman Faced Joker, Who Was Now Alone...With No Back-Up.

"It`s OVER, Joker...

Joker Smiled.  
>He Began To Laugh Evily, Then Wildly.<p>

"It hasn`t Even BEGUN, Batsy!

Joker Took Out Another Joker Bomb.  
>He Raised It, ready To Throw It At Batman.<p>

Joker Then Quickly Turned Around And Tossed It At Violet.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Shouted Batman

Helen Quickly Rushed Over And Shoved Violet Out Of the Way.  
>The Bomb Hit Helen...But, Instead Of Exploding: It released Green Gas That Consumed Helen.<p>

"HELEN! Shouted Bob In terror

Helen Coughed, Waving the Gas Away.  
>She Stood Still...Then, Started To Laugh.<p>

Her Laughter Grew From Casual To Wild And Crazed.  
>a Twisted Smile Was Now On her Face, She Fell To the Ground...Laughing Like a "Madwoman"<p>

Bob Ran Up To helen And Grabbed Her.

"Helen!, HELEN!

Helen Continued To laugh Uncontrollably, Completly Unaware Of Bob.

Batman Stared In Shock, Then Glared Angrily At The Joker...Who as Laughing Menacingly.

"That Bomb Was Filled With LETHAL Amounts Of Joker Toxin, Batman...  
>The Lady has Only MINUTES Until She Literally DIES OF LAUGHTER!<br>So, What Are You Gonna Do, Batman?: Be a Hero And Save The Woman?  
>or, Be a Vilgilante And Stop The Villain...You Only Have Time for ONE.<p>

Batman Gritted His Teeth.  
>Joker Grinned As He ran Towards Teh EXit.<p>

"LET`S GO, HARLEY!

Harley Got Up And Ran After Joker Batman Narrowed His Eyes In Anger...He Had been Hunting Joker For MONTHS Becoming More And More OBSESSIVE As The Days Passed By.

But, That Wasn`t Important Right Now.  
>Catching Joker Wasn`t Worth Losing An Innocent Life...Especially Helen Parr.<p>

Batman Rushed Over To Helen, WHo Was Thrashing ARound Violently.

"BATWOMAN, RESTRAIN HER!

Batwoman Grabbed Helen From Behind And held Her Still As Best As She Could.

"Hurry, Batman...This ISN`T Easy!

Batman reached Into His Utility Belt And Took Out Spray.  
>He Pressed The Button And Sprayed a Green Gas At Helen`s Face.<p>

Helen`s Laughter Began To Slow Down, Her Twisted Smile Disappearing.  
>Her Eyes Became Droopy And She Eventually Fainted.<p>

Batwoman Released Her, Bob held His Wife.

"Is She-

"She`ll Be Okay...Had That Gone On Any Longer, She Would Be Dead.  
>The Side Effect Of The Anti-Toxin Is Sedation...She`ll Wake Up In AN Hour Or So.<p>

Batman Then Got Up And Looked At Teh door Joker Escaped From.  
>He Narrowed His Eyes And Ran Towards The Door, Batwoman (And The Parr Family) Followed Him.<p>

[Outside]

Batman Ran Out The School And Looked Around.  
>Suddenly, Lights Blared On And a Purple Speedster Sped Towards Him.<p>

Batman Quickly Dodged Out Of The Way As Joker Drove Away.

"DRAT!  
>MISSED HIM!<p>

Joker SIghed.

"Oh, Well...  
>CATCH YOU LATER, BATSY!<p>

As Joker Drove Off, Batwoman Quickly Took Out a Small Device She Pressed a Button And Shot a Bat-Tracer At Joker`s Car...Which Latched Onto It.

"There...He Won`t Get Away!

Suddenly, Police Sirens Were Heard.

"That Doesn`t Sound Good... Said Batwoman

"We Need To get Outta Here. Said batman

Bob Walked Over, Holding teh Sleeping helen In his Arms.

"You Can Take My Car...It can Go Pretty Fast.

"No need...I Brought My Own. Said Batman, Pressing a Remote

"Yours?

Suddenly, Dark Vehicle Approached Them.  
>It Rushed Through, Crushing Some SPorts Cars As It Drove.<p>

The Vehicle Stopped At The Group Revealing It To be a Black, Armored Muscle Car That Was Bat-Like.

The Batmobile.

The Visor Opened And Batman And Batwoman Got In.

"I`ve Gotta Get Me One Of THOSE... Said Bob, Impressed

The Visor Closed And The Batmobile`s Back Thruster Turn On, Blasting It Off At An Incredible Speed.  
>As It Sped Through The Parking Lot And Out Into The Freeway...Several Police Cars Pursed Him.<p>

The Other Students And arents Walked Out.

"GAAAHHHH!, MY CAR! SHrieked Angela

Violet Approached Angela.

"That`s the Least Of Your Worries.

Violet Punched Angela HARD In The Face, Knocking Her Out Cold.

Meanwhile, The Batmobile Tore Through The City Streets Of Metroville...With The Police HOT ON THEIR TRAIL.  
>Soon, a Police Helicopter Hovered Over Them...Casting a Spotlight Over Them.<p>

"We`d Better Shake That CHOPPER!  
>If That Thing Follows Us To the Cave, IT`s ALL OVER!<p>

"They WON`T Follow Us.

Batman Drove The Batmobile Down a Street And Into a Tunnel.

"WE LOST VISUAL! Said The Chopper Pilot

"Roger, We Are In Pursuit.

The Cop Cars Followed Him.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS!  
>We Are In HIGH SPEED CHASE OF THE BATMAN!<br>He iS Taking Park Avenue Tunnel, But We`re Not Sure If We Can Catch Him!

"What Is The Make And Color Of teh Vehicle? Asked AN Officer

"It`s a Black...Tank.

"What?  
>Could You repeat that.<p>

"IT`S A TANK!, A BLACK TANK!

"Could You Describe What It Looks Like?

Just Then, The Batmobile Rammed Into a Squad car That Was Standing Still.  
>As It Got Flipped Over...The Driver Activated His radio Again.<p>

"Never Mind.

As The Squad cars Got Closer To The Batmobile, Objects Dropped From The Back.  
>They Were Mines That Exploding As The Cop cars Ran Over Them, Sending Them Flying.<p>

"WHO IS THIS GUY!

Soon, The Batmobile Got Some Distance.  
>But, Began To Approach a Wall Of Cop cars.<p>

"We`ve Got Him Pinned...  
>He Can`t Get UNDER US, AROUND US or THROUGH US!<p>

Batman Grinned.  
>He Pressed a Button And Turned His Thruster On FULL POWER.<p>

The Sudden Burst Of speed Caused The Batmobile To Leaped Into The Air.  
>It Flew Over The Barricade And Landed On The Other Side, Speeding Away.<p>

"Well, he Didn`t Get UNDER US, AROUND US or THROUGH US...Heh, Heh, Heh.

The Batmobile Blasted Out Of the Tunnel And Entered The Highway Leading Out Of the City.  
>a Few Cop Cars Still Chased After Them, ALong With The Chopper.<p>

Since It Was Darker In The Highway, The Batmobile Disappeared Into The Darkness.  
>To Add This Effect, Batman Activated Stealth Mode: Turning Of The Lights And Silencing The Engine.<p>

"I`m Not Picking Anything Up...DRAT!, WE LOST HIM!

The Batmobile Drove Off-Road Into The Grass.  
>It Reached a Dirt Road And Sped Off Into a Dark Forest<p>

It Reached a Large Mountain Where Wayne Manor Was Located.  
>As It Approached The Rocky Wall, It Opened: Revealing a Long And Dark Tunnel.<p>

As The Batmobile Sped Into the Tunnel, The Stone Door Closed Up, Consealing It From View.  
>The Batmobile Drove Down the Tunnel And Into The Interior Of The Batcave Under Wayne Manor.<p>

The Batmobile Parked And The Visor Opened.  
>Batman And Batwoman Got Out...Where They Were Met By Alfred.<p>

"Rough Night, Sir? Asked Alfred

"Yeah...And, It`s Not Over, Yet. Said Tim, Taking Off His Mask

[Meanwhile, Back At School]

The High School Was Filled With Police Cars.  
>Paramedics Were With Helen, Who Was Finally Awake.<p>

Violet Looked Out Into The Sky And Sighed.

Just then, a Limo Drives Up.  
>Tim And Cassandra Get Out and Run Up To them.<p>

"TIM!

"VIOLET!

Tim And Violet Ran Up And Hugged Each Other.

"What`s Going On!

"a Super Villain Called JOKER Attacked.  
>He Acted Like He Was Looking For You, But It Seems BATMAN Is Who He Wanted.<br>Batman Saved Me From Joker...Who Nearly Killed Me And My Mom With Some Weird Gas.

"Oh, My Gosh!  
>I`m So Sorry...I Should Of Been Here.<p>

"I`m Glad You Wasn`t...  
>That Joker Guy is CRAZY, He Might Of Attacked You, Too!<p>

"Okay...  
>I`m Glad Your Safe.<p>

"Thanks.

Violet Hugged Tim.

"So...What Was The Emergancy With Wayne Enterprises?

"Oh, Somebody Needed My Approval Of Something.  
>I had To Rush Over There Personally Real Quick.<p>

"Oh...Okay, Then.

Cassandra Made a Weak Smile.  
>Just Then, An Officer Activated His Radio.<p>

"Dispatch, The Joker Has Escaped...Along With The Batman.

Helen Suddenly Got Up, Ripping Off her Oxygen mask.

"If You had Spent More Time Chasing Joker, Instead Of Batman...You Might Of CAUGHT HIM!

"Helen-

"NO, BOB!  
>THIS HAS TO BE SAID!<p>

Helen Marched Over And Faced The Officer.

"The Joker Nearly KILLED ME AND MY DAUGHTER!  
>But, The Batman Saved My Life...And, Your STill Treating Him Like a CRIMINAL!<p>

"I have My Orders-

"WHOSE ORDERS!

"Commissioner Loeb.

"Well, You tell Loeb That I Intend To Speak With Him TOMMOROW!

"Duely Noted.

Helen Marched Off, Furious.  
>Bob Comforted His Wife The Best He Could.<p>

"Helen, Honey...

Helen Glared At Bob.

"i`ve had Enough, bob...  
>all batman has done since he came into our lives is HELP US!<br>First he Saved My daughter...Now, He Saved ME When He Could Of Captured That Madmad!

"I Know.

"I Don`t Care What I Have To Do: I`m Gonna Put An End To The "Bat Hunt"

Helen Narrowed Her Eyes.

"no matter what it takes...


	7. Darkest Before The Dawn

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 07: Darkest Before The Dawn

[Xeric Industries]

The Short, Mole-Like Man Walked Down a Hallway Accompanied By Several Troopers.  
>They Reached Large Doors With An "X" Crested Onto It.<p>

The Doors Automatically Opened.

"come in... Said a Voice

Underminder Walked Inside, The Doors Shut Behind Him.  
>The Office Was Huge, Adorned WIth Artifacts And Technology With a Large Window Overseeing The City.<p>

a Chair Behind a desk turned And revealed Xeric.

"Welcome, Underminer...

"Spare Me The Pleasantries, Xeric...What Do You Want?

Xeric Typed Some Things Into His Computer.

"I have a Master Plan That Will Ensure Our Domination Of the World.  
>The Stage As been Set And Pieces Are In Place, To Proceed I require Your Assistance.<p>

"You Do?

"Yes.  
>And, I Promise...If You help, You`ll Get EVERYTHING That You Want.<p>

Underminder Smiled.

"Revenge, Money...And POWER.

Xeric Smiled.

"The Incredibles Are The Main Focus Of My Plan, So...REVENGE Is Definitley Promised I have Plenty Of Money To Spare, And As For POWER..."NAME-YOUR-PRICE".

"Municiburg...I Want It To become My KINGDOM.

"Done.  
>But, FIRST...I Have a Job for You.<p>

"What Kind Of Job?

"I Want You To Drop By The NSA Facility And Pick Up a Little Something From their Secret Vault.

Underminer Eyed Him.

"Are You CRAZY!  
>That Place Is Heavily Guarded, If I Go Their The Supers And NSA Agents Will be All Over Me!<p>

Xeric Grinned, Sipping Some Wine.

"I Am Aware Of that...Which Is Why I Feel a Proper "Distraction" Is In Order.

Underminer Thought About This...He Then Smiled Evily.

"I Know Just What To Do...What DO You Need?

"Syndrome`s Zero Point Energy Guantlets.

"Consider It DONE.

Underminer Turned And Left.  
>Xeric Was Turned To His Window, Grinning Evily.<p>

[Parr Household, The Next Day]

Helen Was In The Kitchen, Fixing Some Lunch.  
>She Suddenly Grabbed Her Jaw In Pain.<p>

"Ow...

"You Okay, Helen? Asked Bob, Who Was Reading The Newspaper

"stupid joker...My Jaw Is Gonna Be Sore For WEEKS!

"Your Lucky To be Alive...If Batman Hadn`t Of-

"Yes, I Know, Bob...Batman.

Helen Sighed.  
>She Walked Off And Grabbed Her coat.<p>

"VI!, DASH!

Violet And Dash Ran Out Of their Rooms.

"Yeah, Mom?

"Me And Bob Are Going Into town For Awhile...Can You Take Care Of Yourselves Until We Get Back?

"Sure.

Helen Smiled.

"Great.  
>Let`s Go, Bob.<p>

Bob Got Up And Put On His Coat.  
>Both Adults Walked Out The Door, Got In Their Car And Drove Off.<p>

"OH, YEAH!  
>The Parents Are Gone, TIME TO PARTY! Shouted Dash<p>

"Not So fast... Said Violet

"What?

"I`m In charge, here.  
>And, We`re NOT Gonna Have a Party Like Imature Children!<p>

Dash Crossed His Arms, Scoffing.

"your no fun...

Dash Walked Off.  
>Violet Sighed As She Sat down And Turned On Her cellphone.<p>

"Hello, Kari?  
>How Are You Doing?<p>

(Mumbling)

"Oh...Well, Sorry About Your "Accident".  
>Can You remember Anything After Talking With Mister Rick Dicker?<p>

(Mumbling)

"Don`t Worry...It`ll Come Back To You.  
>So, What`s The Word At School?<p>

(Mumbling)

"Well, Angela Had It Coming!  
>What Do I care That Some Of Her Teeth Are Missing...<p>

Violet Sighed.

"Anyway, Say Hi To Tony For Me.

(Mumbling)

"Bye.

Violet Hung Up Her Phone.  
>She Turned On The Television.<p>

The News Was On.

"Today On The METROVILLE NEWS NETWORK...  
>CHAOS In THE STREETS As The Local High SChool Was Attacked By The Super Criminal Known As THE JOKER, WHo Was Foiled By The Mysterious BATMAN...<br>Both The Joker AND The Batman Managed To Escape Authorities Last Night.

The Screen Showed Video Playbacks Of Joker`s Attack...Followede By batman`s Arrival And, a Helicopter View Of The Police Chasing the Batmobile In The Streets.

"It Is No Surprise That the Joker, a New Crininal In Metroville Is a Villain...  
>But, Details On The Batman`s Place In The Law Is SKETCHY AT BEST.<br>We Went On teh Street And Questioned The Locals On They`re Opinions On Our DARK KNIGHT.

The Screen Switched To Videos Of People Being Interviewed On The Streets.

"Batman?  
>I Thought He Was a Myth!<br>You Know: Something That Somebody MADE UP To Scare People...Like DRACULA!

"I Don`t Think He`s a Man...  
>I Swear I Saw Fangs On That Guy, He Might Be a VAMPIRE or Some DEMONIC BAT CREATURE.<p>

"In That Costumed, He MUST Be a Hero.

"I`d Like To Think He`s a Superhero.  
>But, What Kind Of hero Scared People!...He Seems More Like a VILLAIN To Me.<p>

"Any Guy That Goes Around, Dressed Up Like a Bat...Clearly Has "ISSUES".

"Betcha He`s Just Some Nutcase Pretending To be a Superhero...Like That SYNDROME GUY!

"From What I Hear...He Ain`t No NEW SUPER.  
>He Doesn`t Appear To have Any Powers...Just Little Toys.<p>

"The Way That Guy Disappears All The Time...He MUST Be a Super!

The SCreen Switches Back To the Reporter.

"It Seems The Public Has MIXED FEELINGS On Our Batman...  
>We Decided To Question The Local Police Department And See They`re Opinion.<p>

The Screen Switches To a Reporter Talking To Several Policemen.

"Commissioner Loeb...WHat Is Your Opinion On The Batman?

"Batman Is a Vigilante.  
>He May Think He`s Doing Some Good, But He`s Working OUTSIDE THE LAW...That Makes Him a Criminal.<p>

"So, You Are Saying You Don`t Approve Of Batman`s Crimefighting?  
>Reguardless Of the Fact that His Efforts Has Lowered The Crime rate In Metroville?<p>

"No One Breaks The Law In MY CITY...  
>I promise You, We Will Catch The Batman And UNMASK HIM!<p>

Violet Frowned, Disgusted With The Commissioner`s Words Teh Screen Switched back To The Reporter.

"While Commissioner Loeb`s Strict "ANTI-BATMAN" Policy Remains Firm...His Term In Office May Come To An End.  
>Since Liutenant Jim Gordon May be Our NEW POLICE COMMISSIONER, We Questioned Him Next.<p>

The Screen Switches To Jim Gordon.

"Lt. Gordon, What is Your Opinion On THE BATMAN?

"Though His Mephods Seem EXTREME...I believe We Need The Batman Protecting Our Streets.

"Even If He Is Breaking the Law?

"I Don`t See It that Way...  
>Metroville Is Plagued By organized Crime And NEW Super Criminals That the Police Just can`t Handle.<br>If We Are Ever To Succeed In Cleaning Up Metroville...We Need To Look OUTSIDE THE BOX Batman Obviously Knows How To deal With These Criminals In Ways The Police Cannot.

"Are You Saying that You Are Considering Working WITH The batman?

"If It Brings Us Closer To a Safer Metroville...Then, YES.  
>It`s a WAR ZONE Out There...And, Like It Or Not: Batman Is Our Best Weapon.<p>

Violet Looked At Gordon And Smiled.  
>Teh Screen Returned To The Reporter.<p>

"Well, It Seems That If Jim Gordon Is Elected Police Commissioner...  
>We May Find Batman Working WITH The Police Force, Instead Of Being On they`re MOST WANTED List.<br>And, With Gordon Recieving More Vots Than Loeb In teh Polls...That May become a Reality.  
>Thsi Has Been METROVILLE NEWS NETWORK...Thank You for Watching Out Newet BAT WATCH.<p>

Violet Turned Off The TV.

"If There IS Any Justice In The World...Jim Gordon Will Win The Election. Said Violet

[Meanwhile, At The Police Station]  
>Bob And Helen Are Sitting In Commissioner Loeb`s Office.<br>The Bald, African-American Man Went Over They`re Report.

"I Am Sorry For Your Experience With The Joker, Mrs. Parr.  
>Rest Assured, We Are Doing Everything We Can To Bring That MADMAN To Justice.<p>

Helen Glared At Him.

"Are You?  
>Seems To me Like Your Too Busy With That EGO Of Yours.<p>

"Excuse Me?

"If The Batman Hadn`t Of Been there, I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!  
>And, Your Hunting Him Down Like Some COMMON CRIMINAL When You Should Focusing On The Joker.<p>

"WE ARE, Mrs. Parr...  
>But, The Batman Is a Vigilante...A CRIMINAL!<br>We Must Bring Both HIM ANd The Joker To Justice.

"Don`t Compare Batman With That Maniac!  
>Joker Tried To Kill My daughter, he Nearly Killed ME...Batman Saved Me.<p>

"I Am Sorry, Mrs. Parr...But THE LAW IS THE LAW.

Helen Growled Under her Breath.

"What ABout The Incredibles And Other Superheroes!  
>I Suppose THEY Are Criminals TOO!<p>

"No, They Are Registered With the Goverment Which makes Them Offical Deputies To the Law...Batman ISN`T.  
>He Ignores Protocalls And Regulations And Captured Criminals Illegally.<p>

"AT Least He`s Capturing Them...Which is MORE Than I Can Say About YOUR POLICE WORK.

Helen Got up, As Did Bob.

"Thank you For You time, Commissioner Loeb.  
>Do Let Me Know When You get Around To Actually CARING About Our Well-Being.<p>

Helen Storms Out, Angry.  
>Bob follows Her, While Loeb Just Sighs.<p>

"civilians... Muttered Loeb

As Helen And Bob Walked Out, Helen Saw the Office Of Lietenant Jim Gordon.  
>She Suddenly remembered Cassandra Mentioning Gordon Being Pressent During The Murder Of her Parents.<p>

She Walked Toards The Door.

"Helen, I Don`t Think-

"Shut Up, Bob. Said Helen

Helen Knocked On The door.

"Come In. Said a Voice

Helen And Bob Walked In.  
>They Saw a Man With Ginger Red Hair With a Thick Mustache And Wearinf Rectangular Glasses.<p>

"Jim grdon?

"Yes...Can I help You?

"I think So.  
>I Am Helen Parr, This Is My husdand: Bob Parr.<br>We Are Close Friends Of Some People You May Know...  
>Do The Names: Tim ANd Cassandra Wayne Mean Anything To You?<p>

Jim looked AT Helen.  
>Then, Sighed Deeply.<p>

"Yeah... I Know Em`.  
>I Know That I Spent Most Of My early Career As a Cop Trying To Solve They`re Parents Murder.<p>

Helen Sat Down, As Did Bob.

"Tell Us What You know...Please.

Jim Sighed.  
>He Faced Them, His Face Heavy With Emotion.<p>

"I Was Just a Beat Cop At The Time, Doing Mostly Patrols And All That...  
>It All Started When I Was Patroling The Theater District Of Metroville.<br>I Heard Gunshots And Screams...It came From PARK ROW, Know CRIME ALLEY...  
>By The Time I Got There...The Gunman Was Already Long Gone.<br>The Wayne Parents Were dead And The Only Survivors: They`re Children, Were In Shock.

Gordon Sighed.

"I Still Remember Taking Them To Teh Station All Those Years Ago...

-Flashback-

[Metroville Police Station, Ten Years Ago]

Five Years Old Tim And Cassandra Sat On Some Chairs, Surrounded By Cops.  
>Cassandra Was Asleep On Tim`s Legs, The Dark Areas Around Her Eyes Showed She Had Cried Herself Asleep.<p>

Tim Sat Up, Wide Awake...  
>Tears Streamed Down His Eyes As her Held His Mother`s Pearled Necklace WHich Was Missing Some Beads That Tim Kept Moving Around On The Loose String, Letting them Fall.<p>

a Younger Jim Gordon Walked Up to Tim.  
>He Took Off His Coat And Put It Around The Boy`s Frail Body.<p>

"You Alright, Son? Asked Jim

Tim Was Silent.

Jim Nealt down To tim.

"Hey...It`s Okay.  
>Your Butler Alfred Will be Here, Soon.<p>

Tim`s Body Shaked.

"o...okay. Said Tim, His Voice Small And Weak

Gordon Sighed As He Got Up.  
>Soon, Alfred Came In.<p>

"MASTER TIM!

Alfred Knelt down To tim.

"oh, Master Tim...I Am So Sorry.  
>I Know I can Never Replace Them...But I Promise: I Will Never Leave Your Side.<p>

Alfred Hugged Tim Like Hsi Own Son.  
>Tim Hugged Him back, Still Crying.<p>

Gordon Sighed As He Watched This Sad Moment.  
>His Partner Then Walked Up.<p>

"What`s With teh Tears, Jimmy?

Gordon Glared At His Partner.

"a Horrible Crime Was Just Commited, Flass...Have a Little Heart.

"PLease...Those Brats Have Nothing To Worry About.  
>They`re Mommy And Daddy Were LOADED...They Have Plenty Of Money To get By.<br>And, Look...They Even Have a Butler, A BUTLER!...This Isn`t Anything Special.

Gordon Glared At Him.

"There Are Some things Money Can`t Solve, flass...

"Yeah, keep telling yourself That, Jimmy.  
>Maybe Someday You`ll Stitch Up that "Bleeding Heart" Of yours And GET WISE.<p>

Flass Walked off, Drinking Some Liquer.

"Yeah, Well Just You Wait...  
>I Won`t Rest Until I Bring The Scum Who Did This To Justice!<p>

-[ENd Of Flashback]-

"I never Did Find That Punk...He Just Disappeared Into the Night.  
>I Spent My WHole Life On That case...I STILL Am.<br>All I Got...Was a Name.

"What Name? Asked Helen

"JOE CHILL.  
>Wanted For Thievery And Manslaughter...No One Has EVER Caught Him.<p>

Helen Sighed.

"poor tim...poor cassandra...  
>i can`t imagine going through something like that.<p>

"I Blame The Supers Ban That Was Placed Years Ago...  
>Ever Since That Law Was Passed, Crime Just Kept Getting WORSE And WORSE.<br>With Every Criminal That Got Away With They`re Evil Deeds, Organized Crime Just Took Over The Streets...  
>People Started Losing Faith In The Police Force, Causing Most Cops To Lose Faith In Themselves Which Allowed CORRUPTION Within The Law...Without Heroes To Keep Crime In Check, Things Just Got Out Of Control.<p>

Helen Looked Ovet AT Gordon`s Desk...She Saw a Newspaper Clipping About Batman.  
>It Was Pressed Into a Frame And Had the "HERO" On teh Title Underlined, While The "Menace" Was Scribbled Out.<p>

"Until The Batman Came...

Gordon Nodded.

"At First, I Was Suspicious Of Him...  
>Afterall, What Police Officer Can Trust a Vilgilante.<br>But, Everytime He Brought More Criminals To Justice...  
>Criminals That We Couldn`t Take Down...I Started To Believe In Him And What He Does.<p>

"He Saved My Life...And My Daughter. Said Helen

"That Doesn`t Surprise Me In the Least...  
>I Know Batman Well Enough That he ALWAYS Protects And Preserves Life.<p>

"Really?

"Yes.  
>Batman May Work Outside The Law And Ignore And Even Bend The Rules We Follow...<br>But, Batman Has Is Own Rules...Rules I Have No Problem With: 1. He Never uses Guns 2. He NEVER Kills and, 3. All Criminals He Captures He Delievers To the Police.

"How...I Did Not Know That.

"I Figured It Out Later On.  
>I Don`t Really Support Loeb`s MANHUNT On The Batman...<br>But, His Term In Office May be Coming To And End And, According To the Law: If He Leaves, I Will Take Control.

"so, Does That mean The Police Will Stop Hunting Batman?

"If I Have Things My Way...Yes.

Helen Smiled.

"Well, Liutenant Gordon... Said Helen, As She Got Up

"You Certanly Have MY VOTE.  
>Thank You For Your Time...<p>

Helen Leaves.  
>Bob Shakes Jim`s Hand And Leaves To.<p>

Gordon SMiled As He Returns To his Work.

[Meanwhile, At The Batcave]

Tim Slammed His Fists On The Table Of His Computer.

"Sorry, Bro... Said Cassandra, Holding a Smashed Bat-Tracer

"Looks Like Joker Was One Step Ahead Of us...

Tim Growled Under His Breath.  
>When He Followed Teh Bat-Tracer`s Signal, All They Found Was a Wrecked Car...Abandoned By Joker And Harley.<p>

Joker Either KNEW He Was Being traced And Ditched The Car...Or, He Just Totalled It Just For Laughs.

"Great...Back To Square One.

"You Know...This Might Be BIGGER Than Just The Joker.  
>He Said Something About Our OTHER ENEMIES Coming Here As Well.<p>

Tim Sighed.

"I Know...But, I Have No Trace Of Them, ANYWHERE!

"Don`t Worry, They`ll Turn Up...They ALWAYS DO.

Tim Chuckled In His Throat.  
>Cassandra Walked Over To The Batcomputer.<p>

As Tim Did Some Work, Cassandra Looked Over a a File Folder.  
>The Folder Was Labeled "PROJECT: BATMAN BEYOND"...Which, None The Less: Sparked Cassandra`s Interest.<p>

She Took Teh Folder And Opened It.  
>She Looked Carefully At The Many papers Inside.<p>

She Found Schematics On What Looked Like a NEW BATSUIT.  
>Execpt This One Was Radically Different From Hers And Tim`s Current Suit.<p>

The Suit Completly Covered The Body (Even The Usual JAW OPENING)  
>The "Bat ears" Were Longer And The Cape Was Removed, Replaced With Retractable "Glider Wings"<br>The Bat Emblem Was Altered, Too...Resembling a Bat WIth Upright Wings And Was Colored RED And The Entire Suit Seemed To Have Circutry Welded Into It...Much Like The Utility Belt.

"Tim...What`s This? Asked Cassandra

Tim Looked At What His Sister Was Holding.

"Blueprints For a NEw Batsuit...Among Other Things.

"Looks Pretty CUTTING EDGE.

"It IS.  
>But, It Is Still In the DEVELOPMENT Phase...<br>We Just Don`t Have Any Technology Advanced Enough To Even Begin PRODUCTION.

"Too Bad...I Cab See How This Would Be Usefull.  
>Built In Stealth Mode, Advanced VideoAudio Devices, Rocket Boots For Flight HEH!, It`s Like Something Out Of the Future!

"Considering How Far I Am From Making The Suit, It Might As Well Be In The Future.  
>For Now, BATSUIT-X Will Have To Be Shelved...Until We Have Teh Technology To make It.<p>

"Okay, Sure...

Cassandra Put the Folder Away.

"So...How Are Things WIth You And Violet.

Tim Sighed.

"I`m Not Sure...  
>I Was Actually Going To tell her My Secret, Last Night.<p>

"Until Joker Ruined It. Added Cassandra

"I`m Not Sure About This, Cass...  
>I Don`t Know If I Can Risk Vi And Her Family`s Safety.<p>

"Tim, Remember What We Talked About: Life Is All About TAKING RISKS...And Some Risks Are WORTH TAKING.

Tim Sighed SHarply.

"i don`t know.

Cassandra Sighed.

"Okay, That`s It...

Cassandra Grabbed Tim And Forced Him Out Of His Chair.

"What!

"You`ve Been Working TOO HARD!  
>It`s Time You Hade Some REAL FUN And RELAXED!<p>

Cassandra Dragged Tim Away From the Computer And Towards The Elevator.

[Later, At The Parr House]

Bob And Helen Had Returned Back Home...Only To Find Violet Asleep And Dash Making a Mess.  
>Helen Spent Most Of The day Cleaning Up The House, While Dash Had To Clean The Disaster That Was HIS ROOM.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"I`ll Get It! Said Vi

Violet Opened The Door.

"CASS!, TIM!

"Hey Vi...  
>I`m Taking Tim Out In Town For Some "R and R", Wanna Come With?<p>

"Sure!

Violet Ran And Grabbed Her coat.

"MOM!  
>I`M GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS!, BE BACK SOON!<p>

"OKAY, DEAR!  
>BE HOME BY TEN!<p>

"I WILL!

Violet Walked Out The Door With Cassandra And Tim.  
>Vi Stopped As She Saw The Black Limo That Was Parked At The Curb.<p>

"Wow...I`ve NEVER Ridden In a Limo, Before.

"It Gets Old After Awhile... Said Cassandra

Cassandra Opened The Door And The Three Teens Walked In.

"Where To, Miss Cassandra? Asked Alfred

Cassandra Looked At Violet.

"Where Do You Wanna Go, Vi?

Violet Thought a Bit.

"How About The Mall...I Might Meet Some Friends There.

"Okay.  
>ALFRED, TO THE MALL!<p>

Alfred Nodded As He Drove Off.  
>Violet Looked At Tim, Then Blushed a Bit.<p>

"So, Vi...  
>How Are You Doing After...Well, You Know.<p>

"You mean After That Joker Thing?

"Yeah.

Violet Thought a Bit.

"okay, i guess...  
>I Was a Little Scared, But...I`m Alright, Now.<br>Good Thing Batman Was Around To Save Me!

"Yeah...He Seems To be Doing that ALOT, Lately. Joked Cassandra

Violet Chuckled.

"Well...I CAN Fight On My Own.  
>Just Not As Skillful As Batman Can.<p>

"yeah, i noticed... Muttered Tim

"Huh? Asked Violet

"nothing.

Violet Smiled.

"Tim...I Want to thank You For Those Checks You`ve Been leaving For My Family.  
>Things Have Been getting HARD Lately, And Dad Isn`t Paid That Well At His Job.<p>

Tim Shrugged His Shoulders.

"I`m a Rich Kid With More Money Than I Know What To Do With...  
>Aside From All The Charadies And Fund Raisers, I Might As Well Give My Money to SOMEBODY Who Needs It.<p>

"Well, Thanks...I really Appretiate It.  
>It`s because Of You that My family Still Have a Home.<p>

Tim Smiled.

The Limo Soon Parked In The Metroville Mall Parking Lot.  
>Cassandra Opened The Door And Jumped Out, Tim And Violet Soon Followed.<p>

"DON`T WAIT UP, ALFRED!...We May Be Here Awhile.

"Very Good, Miss Cassandra.

Alfred Drove Off.  
>The Three Teens Approached The Mall.<p>

As They Walked Into The Huge Building Filled With Stores...They Saw Kari.

The Nerdy Girl Was Sitting At a Make-Shift Stand That read "BATMAN FAN-CLUB"  
>Kari Was Appraently Wearing a Batman T-Shirt And Tony Was Also With Her.<p>

"Kari? Said Violet

Kari Looked Over At Violet.

"VIOLET!  
>HEY, GIRL!<p>

Violet Approached Kari, Along With Tim And Cassandra.

"What Is This?

"LIKE IT!  
>I`m Starting a Fan Club For Batman!<br>He`s Been Getting a BAD REP, Lately And I think He NEEDS Some Support.

"Well, Sign Me Up. Said Violet

"GREAT!  
>Just Give Me Your Signature.<p>

Kari Handed Violet a Paper And Violet Signed It.

"WELCOME TO TEH BATMAN FAN CLUB!  
>Here Is Your Official HAT AND T-SHIRT!<p>

Kari Handed Violet a Cap And T-SHirt With a Bat-Emblem On It.

"How Many Members Do You have So far?

"Counting You, Me And Tony: Three.

"oh.

Cassandra Looked At The Stand.

"I See Batman...But, No Batwoman.  
>HOw Can You have a Batman Anything Without BATWOMAN!<p>

"I`m Getting Around To that. Said Kari

"So...DO YOU WANNA SIGN!

"Might As Well. Said Cassandra

"BUT, I HAD BETTER SEE MORE BATWOMAN STUFF!

Cassandra Signed The Paper.

"Hey, Bro!...Wanna Join The Club?

"I guess.

Tim Signed His Name.

"THANKS ALOT!  
>This Was VERY HELPFUL!<p>

"Good To Help. Said Cassandra

Tim, Cassandra And Violet Walked Off.

"BYE! Said Kari In a Shrill Voice

As The Trio Of teens Left, They Spoke.

"she sure is nice...i like her. Said Cassandra

"even though she has a voice like "nails on a chalkboard". Added Tim

"she always WAS hyperactive. Said Violet

[Later]

Tim, Cassandra And Violet Are Sitting At a Food Court.

"I Hear a New Movie Is Coming Out: RETURN OF THE GREY GHOST! Said Cassandra

"I`ve Heard Of That Show...Me And Dash Used To Watch It As Kids.

"HEY!, SO DID ME AND TIM!  
>Tim Was a BIG Grey Ghost Fan...He Used To Fall Asleep Watching It As a Kid.<p>

Tim Smiled.

"yeah...I remember.  
>It`s Pretty Much The Only HAPPY Memory I Have Of My Childhood.<p>

There Was An Uneasy Tention In The Area.  
>Before Things Got Out Of hand, cassandra Ended It.<p>

"SO, ANYONE WANT TO SEE IT!

"I`d Like To...If Tim Is There. Said Violet

Tim Grinned And Shrugged His Shoulders.

"Sure, Why Not?...It`ll be Fun.

Violet Smiled, As Did Tim.

"GREAT!  
>It`ll Be Like a PARTY!<p>

Just Then, Angela Walked By The Trio.  
>She Had a Black Eyed That Was Forced Closed And Dark Purple In Color.<p>

The Snobby Girl Glared At Violet, Who Just Smirked And Waved AT Her.

Angela Stormed Off.

"So...What`s With Her? Asked Cassandra

"We Had a "Misunderstanding", Last Night...I Had To Teach Her Some "Manners".

"Oh.

Just Then, The Ground Began To Rumble And Shake.

"WHAAAAAAAAT`s HAAAAAAPPENIIIIIIING! Exclaimed Cassandra

"An Earthquake? Questioned Violet

"There Are No fault Lines Here. Said Tim

Violet Got Up.

"You Two Stay here...I`ll Check It Out!

Violet Ran Off.  
>Tim And Cassandra Looked AT Each Other.<p>

"Batman And Batwoman? Asked Cassandra

"Batman And Batwoman. Said Tim, Bluntly

The Two Teens Ran Off.  
>They Ducked Into a Hallway And Ran Into Bathrooms.<p>

a few Minutes Later, They Came Out Wearing Different Batsuits.  
>Instead Of The Bat Cowl, They Wore Bat-Shaped Domino Masks That Covered They`re Eyes And, They`re Capes Were Shorter Too...But, Everything Else Was The Same.<p>

"Good Thing We Wore Our Costumes Under Our Clothes...  
>It`s Just a Shame We Couldn`t Bring Our Cowls And STandard Capes! Said Batwoman<p>

"We Couldn`t Fit Them In Our Backpacks.  
>Besides, The INFILTRATOR BATSUITS Can Be Useful...At Least We Can Move Around, Easier.<p>

"Yeah, But I Miss The HIGH-TECH Cowl...I feel So Vunerable.

"Your Just Gonna Have To ADAPT!  
>Now, COME ON!...Those Quakes Aren`t Natural, Somebody Is Behind This.<p>

Batman And Batwoman Ran Towards The Exit.

"Could It be TEMPLOR? Asked Batwoman

"I Doubt It.  
>These Quakes Are TOO LARGE For His Gauntlets To Generate.<br>Beside, He Only Attacks Banks And Companies he`s Hired To Demolish...NOT SHOPPING MALLS.

"Yeah, I Guess Your Right.

Batman And Batwoman Ran Out teh Door...passing By Kari.

"OHMYGOD!, BATMAN!

"AND, BATWOMAN! Shouted Batwoman

Once Outside, The "Dynamic Duo" Looked And Saw The Source Of the Danger.  
>a Giant, Mutant Mole Monster That Was The Size Of a Large Building.<p>

"oh my god...It`s MOLE-ZILLA! Exclaimed Batwoman

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"underminer...


	8. Attack of the Underminer

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 08: Attack Of The Underminer

The Mole Monster Roars At Batman And Batwoman.

"Anybody Got a Breath Mint! Exclaimed Batwoman

The Mole Monster Raised It`s Clawed Hand Up, Ready To Smash Them.

"DODGE!

Batman And Batwoman Leaped Out Of the Way.  
>The Force Of The Monster`s Fist Slamming The Ground Caused Massive Shockwaves.<p>

Batman And Batwoman Were Stunned For Awhile.  
>The Mole Monster Approached Them...ready To Strike.<p>

Just Then, Several Missle Shaped Force Energy Hit The Creature The Mole Monster Turned To See Violet (In Her Supersuit), Who Continued To fire Force Blasts At It.

Dash Rushed Over At Super Speed And Got Batman And Batwoman Out Of Danger.  
>He Them Over To the Incredibile, Where Mr. Incredible And Elastigirl Ran Up To Them.<p>

"Hey...Hey, Wake Up. Said Elastigirl

Batman Awoke.

"Hele-, Elastigirl?

"You Okay, batman?

"I Guess.  
>I feel Dizzy...But, I`ll Live.<p>

Batman Got Up.

"What Happened To your Costume? Asked Mr. Incredible

"My Other One Is "Getting Cleaned"  
>This Is The Only One I Could Get On Such Short Notice.<p>

"Oh.

Batwoman Soon Woke Up.

"Welcome Back... Said Batman

Everyone Looked At the Mole Monster As It Attacked Several Buildings.  
>"We Have To Stop That Thing Before It Destroys The City! Exclaimed Mr. Incredible<p>

"Then, Do It...But Lure It AWAY From Populated Areas FIRST. Said Batman

Elastigirl Then Got An Idea.

"Central Park!  
>It Wide Open And Probably Empty By Now!<p>

"Do It...Fighting Monsters Is YOUR THING.

Mr. Incredible And Elastigirl Nodded As They Ran Towards The Mole Monster.

"So...I guess We Just Sit Back And Watch, Then. Said Batwoman

"no, cass... Said Batman, reaching For His "PDA-Like" Bat-Communicator

"We Do OUR THING: Detective Work.  
>I See a Mole Monster, But NO UNDERMINER.<p>

"Maybe He`s Just Watching The Fight From His Lair.

"He Would Of AT LEAST Monologued a Bit Like He Usually Does...  
>His Absense Only Makes Me "Suspicious".<p>

"Bro...EVERYTHING Makes You Suspicious.

Suddenly, Batman`s Bat-Communicator Beeped Loudly.  
>The Wave-Like, Bat Logo Flashed On The Screen.<p>

"Batwave...

"It`s a Little Late, We Already KNOW About The Monster Attack.

"That`s NOT What It`s Broadcasting...An NSA Facility Is Being Attacked.

"NSA?...You mean the "National Supers Agency"?

"Yep.  
>And, According To This reading: Something Just Breached They`re Defenses...From UNDERGROUND.<p>

"underminer...  
>So, That Means This Monster Attack-<p>

"Is Just a Distraction To Keep The Heroes Busy While They Proceeded WIth Their REAL GOAL.

"Which is?

Batman Pressed a Button.

"we`ll know SOON ENOUGH.

"How Are We Suppose To GET THERE!  
>We`re TOO FAR From Home To get The Batmobile or Batwing, And Those Tremors Might Of Damaged The Cave!<p>

"No Worries...I Always Come Prepared.

Just Then, a Black Limo Drove Up.  
>The Window Rolled Down, Showing Alfred`s Face.<p>

"Sorry I`m Late, Sir.

"Never Mind.

Batman Ran Over To the Trunk At the Back Of The Limo.  
>He Rappidly Pressed Some Buttons On the Trunk And It Opened...Revealing TWO Bat-Shaped, Motercycles.<p>

"The BATCYCLES? Exclaimed Batwoman

"Best We Can Do On Such Short Notice.

"Oh, Well...At Least They`re FAST And Can Get Around Damaged Areas.

Batman Grabbed a Biker Helmet, Which Looked ALOT Like The Bat-Shaped Cowl Mask.  
>He Put It On, then Gave Batwoman One, Who Put It On.<p>

They Both Drug The Batcycles Out And Started Them Up.

"Let`s Ride... Said Batman

Batwoman Grinned.

"Time To Motor...

The Two Teens Drove Off Into The City.

[Meanwhile, In The City]

The Mole Monster Continued To Smash Up The City...  
>It Roared Loudly, Causing Massive Soundwaves That Shattered Glass.<p>

The Incredibles (Now Joined By Frozone) Pursued It.

"We Have To get It`s Attention And Lure It AWAY From The City! Said Mr. Incredible

"Got It...

Frozone Traveled On His "Ice Bridges" And Slid Over To The Mole Monster.  
>Her Shot a Spray Of Snow Into It`s Face, Causing It To Yell Out In Anger.<p>

It Swiped At Frozone, Who Narrowly Dodged It As His Ice Bridge Crumbled.

Mr. Incredible Helped His Fallen Friend Up.

"Okay...We`ve Got His Attention, NOW WHAT!

"We Get Him Into The Park.

Elastigirl Suddenly Drove Up In the Incredibile.

"GET IN!

The Incredibles All Got In The Car.

"FROZONE!  
>Keep That Thing Distracted And Make Sure He DOESN`T GET US!<p>

"Oh, Sure...Give Me The DANGEROUS MISSION! Joked Frozone

"Just Do It!

Frozone Clicked His Tounge.

As The Car Drove Off, Frozone Shot More Frost At The Creatures Face.  
>He Slid On his Ice Bridge, Following The Incredibile...While The Monster Followed Him.<p>

They Soon Reached The Park...Which Was Of Course EMPTY.  
>The Incredibles Parked They`re Car And Quickly Got Out.<p>

As The Monster Approached, Violet Shot Beams Of Force Energy At It.  
>The Beams Hit It`s Legs, Causing It To Fall WIth a Thunderous Thud.<p>

"Great Work, Vi. Said Mr. Incredible

"Thanks Dad.

The Mole Monster Began To get Up.

"It`s Not Over Yet...

Elastigirl Stretched Herself And Formed Into a Sheet.  
>She Wrapped Around The Mole Monster, Covering It`s Eyes.<p>

"NOW!  
>ATTACK, NOW!<p>

Dash Ran At Super Speed And Performed Rapid Punched At The Monster As He Ran Around It.  
>Violet Formed Force Bullets And Fired Them At The Monster Like a Gattling Gun.<br>Frozone Begane To Freeze The Creature`s Body And Mr. Incredible Power Punched It.

The Mole Monster Growled And Soon Got Up Violently.  
>Elastigirl Fell To The Gound...Luckily, Mr. Incredible Caught Her.<p>

The Monster Roared In Anger.

"What Do We Do, Now!

Suddenly, Several NSA Helicopter Flew Over The Beast.  
>They Fired Their Guns At The Monster...Which, Only Pestered It.<p>

As The Mole Monster raised Up...The Incredibles Saw a Device On The Back Of It`s Head.  
>It Was Mechanical And Had a Glowing, Red Orb On It And Pulsed WIth Electricity.<p>

"What Is THAT! Exclaimed Dash

"The Source Of Our Problem, I bet... Said Mr. Incredible

Mr. Incredible Got An Idea.

"Lightspeed, Invisi-Girl...Help The NSA Distract That Thing.

Dash And Violet Ran Off To Do Just That.

"Zone...See If You Can FREEZE That Device.

"Sure, Thing...

Frozone Ice Bridged Up To the Monster And Began To Shoot a Stream Of Ice Beams At The Machine.

Elastigirl Turned To Mr. Incredible

"Bob...What Are You-

"I have An Idea.  
>Are You Up For The "Slingshot Move"?<p>

Elastigirl Raised An Eyebrow.

"We Haven`t Done That Move Since The Old Days...

"Hope We Still Got It.

Elastigirl Sighed.  
>She Spotted Some Structures And Grinned.<p>

"we`ll see...

Elastigirl Ran Up To teh Structures With Mr. Incredible.  
>She Climbed Onto One And Wrapped Her Stretched Legs Around It Like Coils She Then Propelled Herself And Wrapped Her Chest Around The Other Structure<p>

This Left Her Torso Fully Stretched Out Like a Sling.

"Hurry, bob...i`m not sure...how long...i can hold myself like this! Said Elastigirl With Effort

Mr. Incredible Ran Up Toward`s Elastigirl`s STretched Torso.  
>He Used His Strength And Push It Back, Causing It To Stretch More.<p>

Elastigirl Gritted Her Teeth As She Felt Herself Being Stretched Out Little By Little.  
>Finally, Mr. Incredible Stopped And Quickly Turned Around, Holding Himself In Place.<p>

"FROZONE!  
>ARE YOU READY, YET!<p>

"Almost!

Frozone Increased His Power.  
>The Machine Began To Turn Blue As Frost Developed Upon It.<p>

"NOW, INCREDIBLE!

Mr. Incredible Quickly Raised Up His Legs And Was Propelled Him Like a Cannon Ball Towards The Monster.  
>He Punched Through The Device, Which Shattered Like Glass And Exploded.<p>

The Monster Wailed In Pain And Fell To the Ground.  
>Luckily, EVeryone Was Protected From The Shockwave By Violet`s Force Field.<p>

ELastigirl Let Go And Returned To Normal.  
>Sh Raised Up And Placed Her hands On her Spine, Cracking Her Back a Little.<p>

"Don`t Remember That Move Being So HARD To Do, Before... Said Elastigirl

Mr. Incredible Walked Over To Everyone.

"You Okay, Incredible? Asked Frozone

"Yeah...It Tickled a Little.

The Helicopters Lands And The Supers Gathered With The NSA Troopers.  
>Rick Dicker Came Out Wearing Some Exo-Suit.<p>

"Well Done, Bob...Your Family Has Once Again Saved Us.

"Family AND Family Friend, You Mean...

"Oh, Yes...Frozone Is Much Appretiated, Too.

Suddenly, The Mole Monster Woke Up.

"OH, CRUD!  
>NOT AGAIN! Exclaimed Dash<p>

But, The Mole Monster Didn`t Attack.  
>It Just Looked Around Like It Was Confused.<p>

After Sniffing The Air, It Finally Tunneled Into The Ground And Disappeared.

"Well...That Was Different."

"Betcha Underminer Was Controling That Thing." Said Mr. Incredible

"But, Why Send Out a Surprise Attack?  
>He Usually Gloats First...THEN, Attacks. Said Elastigirl<p>

Suddenly, Rick Dicker`s COMM Beeped.

"This Is Dicker... Said Rick, Activating His Communicator

"What?  
>I`ll Be Right There...<p>

Rick Turned Off The COMM.

"What Is It? Asked Mr. Incredible

"I Just Found Out WHY Underminer Sent That Creature To Attack Us...  
>At The Same Time Of the Monster`s Attack, Underminer Breached The Defenses Of one Of Our NSA Facilities.<p>

"So...This Was a Distraction.

"Affirmative.

"That doesn`t Make Any Sense...  
>Underminer Is Many Things, But "Tactical Stategist" ISN`T Anywhere Near The List! Said Elastigirl<p>

Mr. Incredible Faced Rick Dicker.

"Rick...Why Would Underminer Break Into An NSA Facility?

"Probably To Steal Sensitive Equipment...That`s All That Was There In The Facility He Attacked.

"What Was Stolen?

Rick Sighed Sharply.

[Several Hours Earlier]

Batman And Batwoman Sped They`re Batcycles At HIGH SPEED.  
>They Quite Easily Cut Around Moving Cars And Jumped Over Damaged Areas Using Their Thrusters.<p>

"So...Where IS This Secret NSA Facility?

Batman Pressed a Button On His Bike.  
>a Video Screen Flashed And Showed a GPS.<p>

"Just Follow The Coordnants, Cass...It Should Take Us They`re.

"Okay.

The Moters Roared As They Sped Off Into a Tunnel.

Some Time Later, They Finally Reached The NSA Facility.  
>They Parked They`re Bikes, Removed Their Helmets And Hid Them In Some Bushes.<p>

"Okay, We`re Here...Now What?

"We Get In.

"HOW!  
>This Place Is Under LOCKDOWN With Guards Swarming Around The Place!<p>

Batman Pointed At An Ventilation Shaft.

"An AIR VENT?  
>Kinda Clique If You Ask Me...<p>

"Beats Using The Door.

Batman Walked Away.

"Oh, Sure..."Who Uses DOORS, Anymore?"

Batwoman Followed Batman.

The Two Hid Behind Some Trees As Guards Ran Around.  
>Batman Took Out His Grappel Claw And Shot It At The Air Vent.<p>

The Claw At The End Of the Line Latched Onto The Vent Cover Batman Tugged On His Grappel And Ripped The Cover Off It`s Frame.

The Two Quickly Sprinted Over To The Vent.

"Ladies First... Said Batman WIth a Smile

Batwoman Grinned.

"And, They Say "Chivery Is DEAD".

Batwoman Crawled Into The Shaft, Batman Followed Her.

"You Know...In THIS Situation, I Sure Am Glad We Left Teh Regular Batsuit At Home!  
>The Long cap And Big Cowl Would Of made Things More Difficult, Ya` Know What I`m Saying?<p>

"That`s Why I Designed The Infiltrator Suit For THIS VERY REASON...  
>Figured a "Smaller Mask And Cape" Will Make CLOSED IN Missions Easier.<p>

"I Guess That Is Why We`re Called "Batman And Batwoman" And Not "Batwoman And Batman", Huh?

"Mostly...

They Soon Reached a Bigger Shaft.

"Oh, Joy...ELBOW ROOM!

Batwoman Crawled Out ANd Enter The Larger Shaft, SO Did Batman.

"Okay, Bro...Where To Now?

Batman Took Out His Bat-Communicator.  
>He Pressed Some Buttons And Activated a Digital Map Of the Building.<p>

"Okay, Here Is a Mapping Of The Ventilation System...

Batwoman Looked At a Grey Maze.

"This Is Where We Are... Said Batman, Pointing At a Bat Icon.

"and, THIS...Is Where We Should Be.

Batman Pointed At Flashing Light That Was Pretty Far From Them.

"Great...How Do We GET THERE?

Batman Pressed Some More Buttons.  
>Suddenly, Several Grey Areas Were Highlighted In Red.<p>

"These Are All Paths Leading To Our Objective: The Weapons Chamber.

Just then, One Of The red Highlights Flashed.

"And, THAT ONE...Is The fastest Route.

"But, It Won`t Lead INTO The Chamber...

"No, It`s Vacumed Sealed.  
>But, I Should Be Able To Bypass Teh Security Door...But FIRST, We Have To Reach It.<p>

"Lead The Way.

Batman Ran Into The Shaft, Looking At His Digital Map.  
>Batwoman Followed Him Closely.<p>

After Traveling Through The Long Corradors...They Soon reach The Proper Vent.  
>Batman Kicks It, Violently Ripping It Off It`s Frame.<p>

he Leaps Out, Followed By Batwoman.  
>The Two Run Over To a Large, Iron Door.<p>

"Underminer Is Obviously In There...Along WIth Most Of The Guards.

"Right...  
>And, Everybody Else Is In The City...Fighting That Monster.<p>

"Exactly.

Batwoman Looks At The Security Console.  
>It is Flashing The Words "Lockdown" Over And Over, Again.<p>

"What Now, Genius?

Batman Takes Out a device From His Utility Belt.

"Patience, Sister...

Batwoman Looks At The Device.

"Is That a NEW TOY?

"Uh-Huh.

"It Looks Like a "Crypto-Hack 9000"

"Yep.

"Designed To Hack Into Any Security System And Bypass It In Seconds...

"Yeah.

"And, You DIDN`T GIVE ME ONE!

"Still Working On Yours...Only Had Time To Make MINE.

Batman Activated The Device.  
>Thr SCreen Glowed Red As a Wave Appeared On It...<br>He Turned Some Levers Around, Effecting The Wave SLightly.

Soon, The Wave Became Straight And The Screen Turned Green.

"That Should Do It.

"AC-ACCESS D-D-DENIED...  
>ACCESS-ACCESS-ACCESS...ACCESS GRANTED.<p>

The Doors Opened As Batman STuffed The device In One Of His Belt Pockets.

"Impresive: Lock Picking For The 21st Century. Said Batwoman

"Beats Cracking Them With Your Head. Joked Batman

"Let`s Just Go.

The Two Teens Ran Into The Vault, Which Was a HUGE CHAMBER Filled With Weapons.

"So, WHat Is All This Stuff?

"Confiscated Weapons That teh NSA Took From Defeated Supervillains...

"You Think Underminer is Here To Steal SOme "Villian Tech"?

"Why Else Go through All The Trouble To Break In here?

Just then, They Heard Distant Gunfire.

"Their Playing Our Song... Joked Batwoman

"COME ON!, LET`S GO!

Batman Ran After teh Source Of the Noise.

"(Sigh), Not a Funny Bone In His Body.

Batwoman Ran After Him.

Elsewhere, Dozens Of NSA Troopers Were Firing At The Many Underminer Robots.  
>Underminer Himself Was Safely Inside a Drilling Machine, Which Was TWICE The Size Of a Helicopter.<p>

a Huge, Gaping Hole Was Behind It...Showing Just How He Got Inside.

"KEEP FIRING MEN!  
>WE CAN`T LET THEM GET AWAY!<p>

Some Robots Ran For The Shelves And Piles Of Weapons.  
>The Troopers TRIED To Stop Them, But SOldier Robots Prevented This.<p>

"HA!, HA!, HA!  
>CAN ANYONE DEFEAT THE INCREDIBLE MIGHT OF "THE UNDERMINER"! Said Underminer Through a Loudspeaker<p>

Suddenly, Several Batarang Flew Through The Air And Hit a Squad Of Soldier Robot.  
>The Batarang Beeped And Exploded...Destroying Several Robots In One Strike.<p>

"WHAT!

Everyone Looked Up To The Top Of a Tall Shelf...And Saw Batman And Batwoman.

"Does That Answer Your Question, "Mole-Man"? Said Batwoman

"BATMAN! Said An NSA Commander

Underminer Snickered.

"The Batman...We Meet At Last.  
>I had a feeling You Would Be The Only "Super" That Wouldn`t Fall for My "Monster Trick".<p>

"I ALWAYS Look Past The Obvious, Underminer...

"Indeed...Which is Why I Prepared For Such An Encounter.

Underminer Pressed a Button.  
>His Drilling Machine Shot Out a Capsule Which Opened...Revealing a Large, Hulking Robot.<p>

"Meet The VANGUARD-BOT, BATMAN!...And, Your DOOM.

Batman Narrowed His Eyed, Becoming White Slits.

"I`ve Faced LARGE ENEMIES Before, Underminer...This Is Nothing.

Several Gun Popped Out Of the Vanguard-Bot.

"Okay...I`d Say That Certainly Counts As a "Something"! Said Batwoman

Batman Held a Batarang In His Hand.

"Batwoman, Help The Troopers.  
>Underminer`s Robot...in MINE.<p>

Batwoman Nodded.  
>She Ran Towards The Troopers And Robots, Flinging Batarangs At The Machines And Clobbering Some Others.<p>

Batman Turned And Faced The Vanguard-Bot.  
>It Fired It`s Laser As Batman, WHo Quickly Evaded The SHots And Ran For Cover.<p>

"RUNNING AWAY!  
>HA!, I KNEW THE BAT WAS A COWARD! Gloated Underminer<p>

Batman Ignored Underminer`s Rantings And Focused On the Vanguard.  
>He Waited Until The Lasers Overheated And Had To Stop Firing To Cool Off.<p>

That Was Batman`s Chance.

He Ran From His Hiding Place And Threw His Batarangs...  
>Each One Hit It`s Target: The Laser Guns, Which Exploded Upon Impact.<p>

"NO!

"i don`t like GUNS, undeminer.

Underminer Growled In Rage.

"VANGUARD!, CRUSH HIM!

The Massive Robot`s Optics Glowed Bright Green As It Charged After Batman.  
>Batman Stayed Perfectly Still As The Raging Machine Got Closer And Closer...<p>

Finally, He Leaped Up And Jumped From The Robot`s Head.  
>The Vanguard (Unable To Decrease It`s Speed) Crashed Into a Wall, Implanting The Structure.<p>

Batman (Who Landed Safely On the Ground) Smiled As He Watched It.  
>He Then Turned And Faced Underminer.<p>

"Is That The Best You Got?

Underminer Glared At Batman.

"You Haven`t Seen ANYTHING, YET!

He Pressed a Button.  
>The Vanguard Slowly Emerged From The Dented Wall...<br>It Turned, Revealing a Severly Damaged Body Full Of cracked Armor And Sparking Wires.

Batman Saw An Opening.  
>He Took Out An Ice Grenade And Threw It At a Damaged Area.<p>

The Grenade Exploded And Instantly Froze That Spot.  
>Batman Then Threw An Explosive Batarang At the Icy Area, Which Shattered The Armor.<p>

Batman Threw Several More Explosive Batarangs At The Exposed Area.  
>They All Exploded At Once, Causing The Large Robot To Explode From The Inside Out.<p>

"MY ROBOT!  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

"Hope You Have Your Warranty.

Underminer Yelled out In Rage.  
>Suddenly, He Saw One Of His Scount-Bots Return...Carrying a Metal Case.<p>

He Smiled.

"ALL ROBOTS RETURN!

The Robots Stopped Fighting And Returned To The Drilling Machine.

"WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, BATMAN!

Batman Took Out a Launcher.

"Oh...We Will, Underminer.

Batman Shot a Bat-Tracer At The Machine...Just As It Disappeared Underground.

"count on it...

Batwoman Returned To Batman.

"Well...That Sure Was Easy.

"too easy. Added Batman, Grimly

"Batman... Began The NSA Commander

Batman And Batwoman Turned To Face The Man.

"No need To Worry...Your Among Friends, Here.

"I Don`t Have The Luxury Of "Friends", Commander.

"You Do Now...You Saved My Troops.  
>Besides, We At The NSA Consider All Supers Friends.<p>

"The Registered Ones, Anyway.

"Trust Me.

Batman Eyed Him.  
>He Shrugged His Shoulders And Faced The Commander.<p>

"So...What Happened?

The Commander Sighed, As If Trying To Remember.

"Well...It All Started WIth Those Odd Tremors.  
>As You May Know By Now, Most Of Our MAN POWER Was Summoned To Metroville To Deal With That Monster...<p>

"Leaving All NSA Facilities Vunerable To Attack...Just As Was Intented.

"Exactly.  
>When Underminer Attacked, he Literaly Came OUT OF NOWHERE!<p>

"Let Me Guess...He Drilled From Underground. Said Batwoman

"Yes, he Did.

Batwoman Chuckled.

"knew it...Why Are Bad Guys SO PREDICTABLE!

"Anyway, We Were At a Disadvantage...  
>He Had More Robots Than We Had Soldiers And That Drilling Machine Was Dang Near Indestrucible.<p>

"Naturally Underminer Was After the Weapons...How Much Did He Take?

"one.

Batman Raised An Eyebrow.

"One?

"Don`t You mean: "One Hundred" Or "One Thousand"? Added Batwoman

"No...Just ONE.  
>And, I think ONE Was All He Was Planning To take.<p>

Batwoman Scratched Her head.

"Okay, This Doesn`t Make Any Sense At All!  
>WIth All These Weapons Open Fo Grabs...Why Take Just ONE THING!<p>

"Depends On What This "One Thing" Is, batwoman. Said Batman

Batman Turned Back To The Commander.

"Commander...What Exactly Did Underminer Steal?

The Commander Sighed As He Replied.

[Metroville]

"SYNDROME`S GUANTLETS! Exclaimed Elastigirl Loudly

"Yes...  
>We Had Them In Storage, Along With Some Other "Supervillain Tech".<br>But, Underminer Has Just Stolen Them From Our Weapons Vault.

Mr. Incredible Narrowed His Eyes As He Remembered His "Old Enemy"

-[Flashback]-

An Omnidoid Grabbed The Shocked Mr. Incredible And Tossed Him Around.

"IT`S BIGGER! Began a Voice

"IT`S BADDER!

The Omnidroid Restrains Mr. Incredible And Edges It`s Spinning Blades At His Neck.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT`S "TOO MUCH" FOR MISTER INCREDIBLE!

Mr. Incredible See`s a Man With Ginger Red, Flame-Like Hair Dressed In a Black Costume With a White "S" On It Flying Over On Rocket Boots.

"IT`S FINALLY READY!  
>You Know, I Went Through QUITE ALOT Of Supers To Have It Worthy To Fight You...<p>

Syndrome Pressed a Button, Making the Omnidroid Deactivate The Blades.

"But, MAN...IT WASN`T GOOD ENOUGH!  
>After You Trashed The Last One I Had To Make Some MAJOR MODIFICATIONS...<p>

Mr. Incredible Raised His Eyebrow, Trying To Figure Out Who This Guy Was.

"Sure It Was Difficult, But YOU ARE WORTH IT...Afterall-

Syndrome Makes a Face At Him.

"i am your biggest fan...

Mr. Incredible Suddenly Remembers Him.

"Buddy?

"Buddy" Suddenly gets Angry.

"my name is not BUDDY! Shouted Syndrome

The Omnidroid Released Mr. Incredible, Causing Him To fall.  
>Syndrome Flies Over To Mr. Incredible, a Look Of Anger On His Face.<p>

"And, It Isn`t "Incredi-Boy" Either!...That Ship Has Sailed.

Mr. Incredible Struggles To Get Up As Syndrome Approaches Him.

"All I Wanted Was To help You...  
>I ONLY WANTED TO HELP!, And "What Did You Say To me"!<p>

(("Fly Home, Buddy...I Work Alone.)) Said The Voice In Mr. Incredible`s Head

"It Tore Me Apart...  
>But, I Learned An Important Lesson: "You Can`t Cound On ANYONE...Especially Your Heroes".<p>

"I Was Wrong To Treat You That Way...I`M SORRY! Said Incredible, feeling Guilty And Scared

Syndrome Was Unaffected By This.

"See?  
>Now You Respect Me...Because I`m a THREAT!<br>See, That`s How It Works...Turns Out There Are ALOT Of people, Whole Countries That Want Respect-

Mr. Incredible Edged Away From Syndrome As He Ranted.

"-And, They Will Pay through The Nose To GET IT!  
>How Do You Think I Got Rich?: I Invented Weapons...<br>And, Now I have a Weapon That Only I CAN DEFEAT...And, When I UNLEASH IT-

Mr. Incredible Tossed a Log At Syndrome...  
>Who Shattered ItWIth His Guantlet And Fire a Blue Beam At Incredible, Imobilising Him.<p>

"YOU SLY DOG! Chuckled Syndrome

"You Got Me Monologuing, i can`t believe this...

Syndrome Bashed Mr. Incredible Into a Stone Wall.

"It`s Cool, Huh?  
>Zero Point Energy...I Saved The Best Inventions For MYSELF.<br>Syndrome "Froze" Incredible Again And Tossed Him Around

"AM I GOOD ENOUGH, NOW!  
>WHO`S SUPER NOW!<br>I`M SYNDROME!, YOUR NEMESIS!

-[End Of Flashback-

Syndrome Was Mr. Incredible`s Greatest Enemy...Mainly Because HE CREATED HIM.  
>He Was Once BUDDY PINE, An Average Kid Who Idolised Mr. Incredible And Looked Up To Him As His HERO...<p>

Buddy Wanted To Help His Hero As His Sidekick: "Incredi-Boy".  
>And, Bob Would Like To Think He Denied This Only To Protect His Safety...<p>

But, In reality...It Was Just Because Mr. Incredible Prefered To Work Alone.

Bob May Of Been a Superhero...  
>But, Back In The Day...He Was a SELFISH Hero Who Seeked Glory And Fame.<br>And He Didn`t Want To Share The Spotlight With ANYONE...So, Sidekicks Were Out Of The Question.

Bob Never Knew His BRASH ACTIONS Would Lead To The Creation Of His ARch-Enemy...  
>An Enemy That KILLED OFF All Of the Other Supers Of The Golden Age (Except For Himself, Helen And Frozone)<p>

In a Way, The deaths Of All Bob`s "Superfriends" Was On His Hands...For Creating Syndrome.

"Why Would Underminer Steal Syndrome`s Guantlets? Asked Elastigirl Jolting Bob Out Of His Deep Thought

"We`re Not Exactly Sure... Began Rick Dicker

"We Can Rule Out Useing The Guantlets...  
>Seeing As How We Never Could Get Them To Work.<p>

"It Still Doesn`t Make Sense...  
>Why Would Underminer Break Into a Weapons Vault And ONLY STEAL THOSE GUANTLETS!<p>

Elastigirl Thought a Bit.  
>She Suddenly Gasped As An Idea Came To Her.<p>

"Unless...

[NSA Vault]

"Somebody Else Hired Him To Steal Them. Said Batman

The NSA Troops Looked At Him.

"How Can You Be Sure?

"Think About It...  
>Underminer Had The Oppertunity To Steal Most Of Your Inventory And I`m Willing To Bet At least SOME Of These Weapons Are His Anyway...<p>

"True. Said The NSA Commander

"But, He Only Stole Those Guantlets...JUST THE GUANTLETS.  
>Underminer Isn`t a Genius, Somebody Else Planned This And Hired Him To Do It.<p>

"EVer If That Is True...Why Would They Take Them?  
>The NSA Techies Worked For MONTHS Trying To get Them To Work And NEVER SUCCEEDED!<p>

"Maybe Our Mystery Man Wants To "Reverse-Engineer" The Guantlet`s Technology. Said Batwoman

"Who Would Do That? Asked The NSA Commander

Batwoman Suddenly Saw Something On The Ground.  
>It Looked Like a Card, Covered In Dirt.<p>

She Walked Over And Picked It Up.

"Hey...Look AT This.

Batman Walked Over And Took The Card.

"Underminer Must Of Lost It In The Battle.

Batman Brushed Some Dirt Of The Card.

"It`s a Business Card.

"What`s It Say?

Batman Showed Them The Card.

XERIC INDUSTIRES

866-787-7476

"Xeric Industries... Said The NSA Commander

"Know Him?

"Yeah...  
>Xeric Is a Scientific Genius And Head CEO Of "Xeric Industries"...a Pretty BIG Company.<p>

"I Know...He And WAYNE ENTERPRISES Have Been Corporate Rivals For Years. Began Batman

"He Is Also Under Investigation For "alleged" Black Market Weapons Sales.

"Translation: People Think He Sells His Stuff To SUPERVILLAINS Behind Their Backs. Added Batwoman

"And, Underminer Just Dropped a Business card From Xeric After Stealing a Super Weapon That Nobody Seems To be Able To Work.

The NSA Commander Nodded.

"That DOES Make Sense...  
>But, We`ll Have To gain CLEARANCE From Our Superiors Before We can Investigate His Company.<p>

"By Then It May Be TOO LATE... Said Batman

"What Else Can We Do?  
>We Are Bound By the Law to Follow Protocalls...No Matter How STUPID They Are.<p>

"You may have To, But WE DON`T...We`re Not Affiliated With the Goverment.

The Commander Grinned.

"Yes...Your Not.

The NSA Commander Chuckled.

"You Know...  
>I Could Just "Blow The Whistle" And Have You Arrested, Since You ARE "Non-Registered" Heroes.<br>Buuuuut...Seeing As How You DID Save Us Just now, I Could Always Pretend You Got Away From Me.

Batman Smiles.

"If Anyone Ask...Tell Them I Hit You.

Batman Leaved, As Does Batwoman.  
>The NSA Troopers Watch Him Leave.<p>

"So, What`s The Plan?

"We Pay Xeric a "Visit"...It`s Time We Got "Better Aquainted"


	9. Syndrome Returns

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 09: Syndrom's Return

[Metroville]

The Parr Family Drove Their Car Down The Street As Quickly As They Could.

"Ohhhhhh, I Hope Tim Is OKAY.  
>I Totally Left Him All Alone Back At The Mall!<p>

"I`m Sure He`s Just Fine, Sweetie. Said Helen

"I Dunno...That Monster Caused ALOT Of Damage To the City.

The Car Parked Over By The Mall...Which Was In Shambles.

"whoa...now, THAT is one trashy mall. Said Dash

Violet Imeedietly Got Out the Car And Ran Towards The Demolished mall.

"TIM!  
>TIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!<p>

A Police Officer Stopped Violet.

"Miss, Stay Back...This Is a Dnagerous Are-

"LET ME PASS, PLEASE!  
>MY FRIEND WAS IN THAT MALL!<p>

"We Have Everything Under Control, Mis-

"WHERE IS HE!  
>WHERE IS TIM!<p>

"Violet?

Violet Turned And Saw Kari And Tony, Who Were Both a Mess, She Ran Up To her Friends.

"KARI!, You Okay?

"Y-Yeah...I`m Fine.

"Where Is Tim?

"I Don`t Know, Vi.  
>I Don`t Remember Seeing Him Come Out Whe-<p>

Violet Fell To her Knees And Cried.

"no...tim.  
>it can`t be-<p>

"TIM! Shouted Tony

Violet Turned And Saw Tim And cassandra Walked Around The Busy Street.

"tim!

Violet Ran Up To Them.  
>She Imeedietly Hugged Tim And Cried.<p>

"OH, TIM...I`M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!  
>For a Moment...I Thought You Were-<p>

Violet Couldn`t Bring Herself To Finish Her Sentence.  
>Tim Hugged The Sobbing Violet, Stroking Her Black Hair.<p>

"It`s Okay, Vi...I`m Here.

"Where Were You?

"Well, When The Monster Attacked...I Hid In The Bathroom.  
>When The Tremors Stopped I came Out And Everything Was Demolished.<p>

"Thank God You`re Okay.

Violet Turned To Cassandra.

"And, What Happened To You?

"Same Thing.

Soon, The Rest Of The Parr Family Ran Up To Them.

"Tim...You Alright? Asked Helen

"Yeah, I`m Fine.  
>But, Something Has Just Came Up At My Family`s Company...<p>

"Really?

"Yes...It`s Urgent.

Just then, Alfred Pulled Up In The Black Limo.  
>Tim And Cassandra Quickly Got In.<p>

"I SHouldn`t Be Long...I`ll Meet Up With You Guys, Later.

"Okay...  
>See You Around.<p>

Tim Smiled As He Shut The Door, The Limo Drove Off

The Parr`s Sighed With Relief.  
>Just Then, Rick Dicker Walked Over To Them.<p>

"I Just Got Back From The Facility...

"Any Damage? Asked Bob

"Nothing Too Serious...  
>I Got Work From The Guards There That Batman Was There.<p>

"Batman?

"yes...He Destroyed a Battle Robot And Saved Most Of teh Agents.  
>However, Ever HE Couldn`t Prevent Underminer From Stealing the Guantlets...<br>He DID However...Discover a Clue As To Who Might Have The Guantlets, Now.

"Who?

Rick Handed Them a Card.  
>Helen Read It And Nearly Gasped In SHock.<p>

"xeric...

[Meanwhile, At Xeric Industries]

a WOman Walked Into Xeric`s Office.

"Mr. Xeric...You Have An "Unexpected" Visitor.

Xerix Was Typing Into His Computer.

"Tell Them I`m BUSY.

"It`s Mr. Tim Wayne And Ms. Cassandra Wayne Of Wayne Enterprises.

Xeric Stopped.

"The Waynes?

"They Say It`s Urgent.

Xeric Pondered This.

"Send Them In.

The Woman Nodded.  
>Several Minutes Later, Tim And Cassandra Walked In (Wearing Business Suits)<p>

"Tim...Cassandra.  
>This Is a "Wonderful" Surprise. Said Xeric, In a Mock-Happy Tone<p>

"i`m sure it is... Muttered Tim

Xeric Pours Something In His Glass.

"Want Some Wine?

"We`re Only FIFTEEN, You Dor-

Tim Gently Kicked Cassandra`s Leg.

"No Thanks. Said Tim, Politly

Xeric Smiled.

"So...What Brings You Here?

"We`re CONCERNED About Some "Rumors" Going Around About Your Company.

"Rumors?

"That Your Secretly Selling Your Weapons And Technology To Criminals And Supervillains.

Xeric Chuckled.

"Well, You Know WHat They Always Say: "Never Believe What You Read In The Papers".

Tim Narrowed His Eyes.

"Xerix...a Number Of Your Technology Has Been Confiscated From Many Criminals Most Of Which Being Weapons Used By defeated Supervillains...The Most RECENT Being Underminer.

"Can I help It If Someone Is Using "STOLEN EQUIPMENT"?

"Stolen?

"All The Devices That Was Recovered By Authorities Belonging To ME Was Reported Stolen.  
>Look, I Am a Very Wealthy Man, I Build Powerful Weapons That Most Military Forces Use...<br>It Comes As NO SURPRISE That "Supervillains" And "Common Criminal" Would Want My Stuff!  
>If I Had a Nickle For Every Piece Of Hardware Stolen From Facilities...I Would Be RICH...-ER.<p>

Xeric Suddenly Saw Cassandra Looking As a Bust Of Himself.

"I Would Prefer You Not Touch That. Said Xeric

Cassandra Sighed Sharply As She Walked Back.

"Look, I Am Just CONCERNED...  
>Wayne Enterprises Has Supported The Public Since My Ancestors Started The Company In The 1920s.<br>And, We Do ANYTHING To Keep The Safety And Security Of the Public Entact...

Tim Moved Closer To Xeric.

"Even If It Means Putting Rival Comapnies "OUT-OF-BUSINESS"...or, Have You Forgotten About OSCORP?

Xeric Grinned.

"Of Course Not, Tim...  
>Rest Assured...You Have NOTHING To Worry About.<p>

Xeric Got Up.

"Tell You What...I`ll Hire More Guards And IMPROVE Security, Around Here.  
>I`ll Do MY PART To Keep The Public "SAFE and SECURE" By Preventing Anymore Thefts Of My Technology.<p>

"That Would Be a Start.

Just Then, Xeric`s Comm Beeped.

"Mr. Xeric...  
>Your Four O`Clock Appointment Is Here.<p>

Xeric Pressed a Button.

"Send Him In.

Xeric Turned Back To Tim And Cassandra.

"I Am Sorry, Tim...Business And All That.

Tim Nodded.

"Of Course...

Tim Turned And Walked Towards The Door.

"Come, Cassandra.

Cassandra Followed Tim .

Once They Were Out The Door, Xeric Pressed The Button On His Comm Again.

"Stacy, Make Sure I Am Not Longer Desturbed.

"Yes, Mr. Xeric.

After a Few Minutes, a Secret Door Slided Opened From the Wall.  
>Underminer Walked Into Xeric`s Office...Holding a Metal Case.<p>

"Got What You Asked For, Xeric.

Underminer Tossed the Case At Xeric, Who caught It.

"Excellent...Everything Is going According To Plan.

Xeric Opened The Case...Revealing The Damaged, White Guantlets.

"Those Things Had Better be Worth It, Xeric...  
>I Passed Up ALOT Of Good Tech Just For Those "Worthless Pieces Of Junk"!<p>

"These So Called "Worthless Pieces Of Junk" Are The Key To The Succession Of My Plan.

"Which You Haven`t Seen Fit To Share With Me.

"All In Good Time.

Xeric Pressed a Button On His Comm.  
>Soon, a Guard Walked In.<p>

"Sir?

"Take These Guantlets To The Lab...It`s Time To Put The NEXT STAGE Of My Plan In Action.

"Yes, Sir...

The Guard Took The Guantlets And Walked Out.

[Meanwhile, Inside The Wayne`s Limo]

Tim Held His Bat-Communicator And Looked At The Screen.

(("...It`s Time To Put The NEXT STAGE Of My Plan In Action.)) Said Xeric On The Video Screen

Cassandra Smiled.

"Good Thing I Planted That "Bat-Cam" On Xeric`s "Head" When He Wasn`t Looking, Huh?

"He Was Too Busy Talking To Me...I Could Tell He Was Hiding Something.  
>And, Now We KNOW He Was Behind That Attack On The NSA Facility...<p>

"So, Let`s BUST HIM!

"Not Without BETTER EVIDENCE...

"What`s Better Than That Video?

"How Am I Suppose To Explain Gettin This Video?  
>That Batman SOMEHOW Planted The Bug Right After Tim Wayne Left The Room.<p>

Cassandra Thought ABout This.

"Good Point...  
>DARN IT!, Sometimes Secret Identities Stink.<p>

"I Know...  
>But, At Least WE KNOW He`s Behind It.<p>

"So, What`s The Plan?

"We Gather More Evidence, The Kind That Can`t Connect Tim And Cassandra Wayne To It.  
>And We`ll Wait Until AFTER EVeryone HAs Gone Home...After Dark.<p>

"Gotcha.

Alfred Drove Off Into The Freeway.

[Later, At The Parr House]

Dash Sat In Front Of The TV, Watching Reruns Of Looney Tunes On Boomerang.  
>He Was Told Not To Bother Violet, Who Was In her Room With Kari...Doing "Teen Girl Stuff"<p>

Just Then, The Door Bell Rang.

"I`LL GET IT!

Dash Quickly Ran At Super Speed Towards The Door And Opened It.

Tim And Cassandra Were At The Door.

"MOM!, IT`S TIM AND CASSANDRA!

Helen Looked In From The Kitchen.

"Tim...Cassnadra...  
>Come In, Come In.<p>

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr. Said Cassandra As She And tim Walked In.

"Where Is Violet?

"In her Room With Kari.

"Great!  
>Wanna Come, Bro?<p>

"Naw...I`m Not Into "Girl Parties".

"Your Loss.

Cassandra Walked Away.  
>Tim Walked Over And Sat Down.<p>

"So, Tim...How Was Things At Wayne Enterprises? Asked Bob, Who Was Reading The Paper

"Not Much...Just Some "Problems" With Corprate Rivals, That`s All.

"What Kind Of Troubles?

"Xeric Induststries For One.

CRASH!

The Sound Of a Plate Breaking Was Heard.

"SORRY!, IT SLIPPED! Said Helen, Nervously

Bob And Tim Ignored This.

"Xeric...What`s His Problem With Wayne Enterprises?

"He Was An Enemy Of My Father: Tried To Merge HIS Company With My family`s, Make It "WAYNE/XERIC"  
>But, My Dad Was AWARE Of His "Reputation" And Fought Hard To AVOID Such a Partnership...<br>Xeric Became Yet Another Corprate Rival To My Company, Along With LEXCORP And The Former OSCORP.

"Didn`t Oscorp Go Out Of Business?

"yes, And You Can Thank My father For That...  
>He Discovered Oscorp Was Doing "Illegal Experiments" And Shut Them Down.<br>Because Of this: Lexcorp Has Steered Clear Of Wayne Enterprises, But Xeric Is a Little BOLDER Than Lex Luthor.

"You Should Relax, Tim...  
>Your Just a Kid, You Shouldn`t Have To Worry About Stuff Like That.<p>

"You Sound Like My Sister.

"Then, You Should Listen To Her.

Tim Looked Over At Jack-Jack, Who Was In His Crib Playing WIth Some Toys.

"Maybe Your Right...

Tim Took Jack-Jack And Held Him a Little.

"It`s Just That: After My Parents Deaths...I`ve Worked SO HARD To Keep Things Stable.  
>Tried To Live Up To My family`s Expectations And Make Them Proud Of Me And What I Do...<p>

Jack-Jack Became Relaxed In Tim`s Arms.  
>He Cuddled Up To Him ANd Fell Asleep.<p>

Tim Sighed Softly As He Watched The Infant Sleep Soundly In His Arms.

"Sometime When You Work TOO HARD At Something, You Forget The Reason You Started In the First Place.

Bob Sighed As He Remembered His Own Past.

"yeah...i know.

[Meanwhile, In Violet`s Room]

"So, Kari...How Are Things Going With You And Tony? Asked Violet

"Just Great, Vi!  
>In Taking Me On vacation With His Family In a Few Weeks...We`re Going To The Caribbean Islands!<p>

"Really, That`s Great!

Kari Smiled.

"Anyway...  
>Let`s Stop Talking About Me For a Moment, How About You?<p>

"Me?

"Don`t Think I Didn`t Notice How You Acted Around Tim.

Violet Sighed.

"Alright, I Admit It: I Have "Feelings" For Tim.

"Better Make Your Move NOW, Before Somebody Else Does.

Cassandra Chuckled.

"Yeah...ALOT Of Girls Vie For My Brother`s Attention.  
>But, Getting Involved In Relationships Is Something Tim Doesn`t Like To Do...Not Since-<p>

Cassandra Stopped.

"Since What?

"Never Mind, It`s Nothing...

"Tell Me! Said Violet

Cassandra Sighed Sharply.

"My Brother...Is AFRAID To Fall In Love.  
>Because Every Girl...He Has EVER LOVED...He Lost In Someway.<p>

Violet And Kari Looked At Cassandra.

"Cass... Began Violet, Speaking In a Soft Voice

"I CARE For Your Brother In Ways You will NEVER UNDERSTAND...  
>Now Please...Tell Me What I Need To Know...I May be Different From the "Others".<p>

Cassandra Breathed Deeply.  
>She Didn`t Like Recalling Her Brother`s Past...It Hurt Her As Much As It Hurt Him.<p>

But, Violet IS Her Friend...And She Did Care For Her Brother Deeply.

"It`s Hard To Talk About...  
>But, I guess It All Started With RACHEL DRAKE.<p>

"Rachel?

"She Was An Old Childhood Friend Of Ours...Tim`s FIRST CRUSH.  
>After The "Inccident" At Crime Alley, Me And Tim Left Town For Awhile...To Clear Our Heads.<p>

"How Long Was That?

"Ten Years.

Violet And Kari`s Eyes Widened.

"TEN...YEARS?

"It Took a LONG TIME To Get Over What Happened.

Cassandra Wiped a Tear Away.

"Anyway...When We Came Back, Rachel Had Already Moved On With Her Life.  
>After That, Tim Met ANDREA BEAUMONT...Who Tim Loved Even More Than Rachel.<p>

"What Happened Between Them?

"Don`t Know.  
>One Moment, She Was All Ready To Become a BIG PART In Tim`s Life...<br>But, The Next Moment: She And Her Father Just Skip Town WIthout Any reason Why.

"My God... Said Violet, Shocked At This

"Then, they`re Was Vicki Vale: a Journalist.  
>Tim Was Pretty Popular By Then...It Was a "Short" Relationship.<p>

"Point Taken. Said Kari

"Anyone Else? Asked Violet

"Yeah...Selina Kyle And Talia.  
>Selina Was a Rich Girl, Part Of The Social Circle That Me And Tim Were Part Of...<br>But, It Turns Out She Attained Her Wealth From Thievery...Tim Was Devastated When He Found Out.

"And, talia?

"Talia Really LOVED Tim...She Always called Him "Her Beloved"  
>But, Tim Had "Issues" With Her Father...So, It Didn`t Work Out.<p>

Violet Sighed.

"So, That`s It?

"Yep...  
>Everyone Else After that Are Just Random Girls Who Flock To Tim For His Money And Power.<p>

"Like Angela? Stated Kari

Cassandra Grinned.

"Yeah, Like That!  
>But, Tim Doesn`t Pay Any Attention To Them...He Humors Them With Compliments, Though.<p>

Violet Hung Her Head.

"I Didn`t Know Tim Had Such BAD LUCK In Relationships...Kinda Like Me.

"Like You?

"I Once Fell For a Boy Named XANDER.  
>He Liked Me Too...But, His Mother Hated My Mother.<br>At First, He Was Loyal To Me...But, He Eventually Turned On My For Some Reason.

"Oh...I`m So Sorry.

Violet Wiped Away a Tear.

"Cassandra...Be Honest With Me: Does Tim LOVE Me?

Cassandra Sighed.

"There Is No Denying It...He Cares For You deeply.  
>But, After What Happened To Our Parents...He`s Too Afraid To Let Anyone Get TOO CLOSE.<p>

Violet Thought a Bit.

"Maybe Having Someone Special Is All He Needs.  
>After What He`s Been Through...He DESERVES Happiness<p>

"I Know What You Mean...But, Tim Can Be Mighty STUBBORN Sometimes.

Just Then, a Knock Was Heard On The Door.

"COME IN! Said Violet

Tim Opened The Door.

"Cass...We Have To Go, Now.

"Kay`, Bro...

Cassandra Got Up.

"Later, Vi...Kar.

Kari Waved Goodbye.  
>Violet Looked At Tim And Sighed.<p>

"bye.

Tim And Cassandra Left.  
>Kari Looked At Violet, Who Was Staring Into Space.<p>

"So...Are You Gonna Tell Him? Asked Kari

Violet Narrowed Her Eyes.

"Tommorow...Right After School.  
>I`ll Tell Him I Love Him And That I Don`t Care About The Past.<p>

"I`m Sure He`ll Return Your Feelings, Vi.

"If He Doesn`t...I Know It`s ONLY Because He`s Still Afraid.

Violet Smiled.

"But, I`m Patient...I Can Wait For Him.  
>EVen If It Takes Twenty Years Or More, I`ll Wait For Him.<p>

Kari Smiled At Violet.

"Now THAT Is What I Call LOVE.

[Later, Somewhere In The City]

Tim And Cassandra Were In They`re Standard Batsuits.  
>They Stood Over a Rooftop, Overlooking The Xeric Industries Building.<p>

"Tim...I really Think You Should Give Violet a Chance.

"Not Now, Cassandra.

"YES, NOW!  
>I Know You`ve Had "Girl Issues" In The Past, But I Feel Violet Is DIFFERENT From Them!<p>

Batman Sighed.

"maybe your right...  
>But, I can`t Worry About That Now...We Have Work To Do.<p>

"Yeah, I Guess Your Right.

Batman Took Out His Bat-Grappel And Shot a Line, Batwoman Did The Same The Claw Latched Onto Xeric`s Building And Both Batman And Batwoman Swung Over To It.

They Landed On a Ledge And Moved Over WIth they`re Backs Against The Walls They Reached a Nearby Window, Batman Took Out His Bat-Knife (a Swiss Army Knife With a Bat-Shaped Blade)  
>He Cut At The Glass, Creating a Large Enough Opening And Removed The Cut Glass.<p>

"Lucky We're At The LOW LEVELS Of The Building...All The Other Windows Have LASER TRIP GRIDS.

"Yeah, Otherwise We Could Just Get In through The Top Window.

Batman Walked Into The Cut Hole He Created...As Did Batwoman.

"Better Activate The Special Vision Of Our Cowls. Said Batman

He Pressed AN Unseen Button On At The Side Of His Head.  
>a Special Lens Turned On, Making His White Eyes Become Red.<p>

Batwoman Did The Same.

"Cool...Special BAT VISION.

"We Should See Invisible Trip Lasers, Guards And Anything Else We Should Know About.

"Right, Cuz` I Am SO DIGGING The X-Ray: Able To See Through Walls And Doors.

"And Spot Trouble Before It Sees Us.

Batman Pressed Another Button.

"Better Isolate The ARMED Guards From Regular Ones...Just To be Safe.

"Right. Said Batwoman, Doing The Safe Thing.

The Two Walked Stealthy Through The Long, Dark Halls.

They Soon Reached a Single Hall That Was Blocked By Several Laser.

"Is This The Only Way Through?

"Yes.

"We`re Sunk.

"Not Quite.

Batman Took Out His Bat-Communicator And a Mechanical Batarang.

"a remote Control Batarang.

"With Good Direction...I Shook be Able To Destroy The Power Source Of The Lasers.

"Hope All Those Long Hours In "Batarang Training" Has PAID OFF.

"We`ll Know Soon Enough.

Batman Activated The Communicator.  
>The Remote Batarang Began To Hover In teh Air.<p>

Batman Pressed On Some Button And The Batarang Flew Towards The Lasers.  
>Guided By The Video layback From The Batarang`s Camera, He Directed The Batarang Past The Lasers.<p>

It Soon Hit Teh Control Box, Shorting It Out...The Lasers Disappeared, Afterwards.

"That Is SO COOL...And, I`m used To This Stuff. Said Batwoman

Batman Put His Communicator Away.

"Let`s Go...

Batman Ran For The Door.

He Used The X-Ray And Saw Through The Door: Five Guards, One Had a Gun.

"No Go...We Have Company On The Other Side.

"So, How Do We Get Through.

Batman Saw a Large Air Duct On The Wall.

"No Problem...There Is ALWAYS Another Way.

Batman Shot His Bat-Grappel At the Vent Cover.  
>With Some Powerful Tugs, He Ripped It Off Easily.<p>

"Hope We Can Do This In Our Regular Suits. Said Batwoman

"These Shafts Are Pretty Large, We SHould Fit Easily...Xeric Was Always SLOPPY.

Batman Crawled Into the Shaft, Followed By batwoman.  
>They Soon Found On Opening...Batman Looked Out And Saw Some Of the Guards Walking Around.<p>

He Quietly Pryed The Cover Open And Put It Aside.  
>Batman Got Out And Silently Snuck Up Behind The Armed Guard.<p>

He Grabbed Him From Behind, Covering His Mouth And Restraining His Arms.  
>By Pressing On Certain Places On His Body...He Knocked The Guard Out Cold.<p>

He Layed Him Down Quietly.  
>As The Other Guards Approached, Batman Grappeled To a High Ledge...Along WIth Batwoman.<p>

The Guards Soon Found The KOed Guard And Ran To Him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JIMMY! Exclaimed The Guard

"I Dunno...

Batman Threw a Batarang At a Far Wall...It Made a Clanking Sound.

"WHAT WAS THAT!

"Go Check It Out!

Three Guards Ran Over To The Wall.  
>Batwoman Hung From a Line And Lowered Herself Down.<p>

She Grabbed The Lone Guard And Propelled Herself Upward.  
>The Guard Tried To SCream, But batwoman Pressed On His Neck And Knocked Him Out.<p>

She Tied a Line Around His Legs And Dangled Him From The Ledge.  
>The Guards Soon Came Back And Noticed He Was Gone.<p>

"WHAT HAPPEND TO CARL!

Batman Threw a Batarang At The Line Holding "Carl".  
>It Broke And Sent Him falling Down...He Hit On Guard, Knocking Him Out Cold From the Impact.<p>

"WHAT THE-!

Teh Two Guards Looked Around.

"Someone...or SOMETHING Is In Here.

"B-But, WHERE!

Batwoman Shot Her Grappel At One Of the Guard.  
>The Claw Latched Onto Him, Batwoman Pressed a Button...Causing An Electrical Current To Run Through The Line The Guard Yelled Out In Pain As Several Volts Of Electricity Went Through His Body.<p>

He Soon Fainted.  
>Before The Last Guard Could React, Batman Glided Down (Using His Cape Like Wings) And Kicked Him Down.<p>

Batwoman Glided Down As Well.

"The Best Hits Are The Ones You Don`t See Coming...

"We Don`t Wanna Raise An Alarm, So Let`s Keep Up WIth The "Silent Predator" Routine.

"Gotcha, Batman.

The Two Walked Over Towards a Door, Batman Checked It.

"No One One The Other Side...It`s Safe.

He Opened The Door And Walked Through, Followed By Batwoman.

After Traveling Up The Building, They Soon Reached The More SECURE Areas.  
>They Found a Door Marked "SCIENCE CENTER", Which Was Guarded By Lasers And Locked Tight.<p>

Batman Took Out His Crypto-Hack Device And Began To Bypass The Security.  
>He Eventually Broke Through, Causing The Lasers To Disappear And The Doors To Unlock.<p>

Batman And Batwoman Quietly Opened The Door And Walked In.  
>They Saw a Lone Scientist At The Desk, He Was On a Cellphone.<p>

Batman And Batwoman Quickly Hid In The Shadows And Uses The Radio Devices In the "Bat Ear" Of Their Cowls To Listen.

"Yes, Yes...I Am Certain, Mr. Xeric.  
>My DNA Tracker Is 100% Accurate...It Will Lead You To What You Want.<p>

(("Excellent, Dr. Wong.  
>Once I Have What I need, You Will Recieve a CASH BONUS, Next Week.))<p>

"Thank You, Mr. Xeric.

Dr. Wong Hung Up.  
>As He Turned...He Came Face To face With Batman.<p>

"Doctor Wong...

Dr. Wong Gasped In Terror.  
>He Turned To Run, But Batwoman Blocked His Way.<p>

"PLEASE!, D-DON`T HURT ME!

"Only If You Tell Me What I Want To Know...

"I Don`t Know ANYTHING!

"I Think You Do...  
>Underminer Stole Syndrome`s ZERO POINT ENERGY Guantlets For Xeric.<br>But, It Is IMPOSSIBLE To Rebuild Them...Now, Xeric Is Using a DNA Tracker.

Batman Moved Closer To The Man, Glaring At Him.

"How Does Damaged Guantlets And a DNA Tracker Connect?

"I Don`t-

"Xeric Never Planned On Reverse-Engineering The Guantlets, DID HE?

"no...he didn`t. Said The Doctor, Meekly

"Then, What Was He Planning?

The Doctor Sighed.

"He Wanted Syndrome`s DNA...The Guantlet`s Was RICH With It.

"Why Would Xeric Want Syndrome`s DNA? Asked Batwoman

"So He Could FIND HIM. Said Batman, Figuring It Out

"Find Him! Exclaimed Batwoman

"When Syndrome Was Killed, His Remains Were Confiscated By The NSA.  
>Just Like All The Heroes That Died, His Body Was Buried In AN UNKNOWN LOCATION...<p>

Batwoman Suddenly gets It.

"But, With a DNA Tracker And a Sample Of His DNA-

"It Can Be Found.  
>But, WHY Does He Want It To Be Found?<p>

Batman Faced The Doctor.

"WHY?

"Syndrome Was a Genius...  
>When Buddy Pine First Started Out, He Gained Some Help From Xeric.<br>When Syndrome Was Killed, Xeric Was OUTRAGED...He Wanted To Restore Him.

"Why?

"Xeric Hates To Waste a Good Mind...Paticuly a MAD GENIUS.

"How Is He Planning On "Restoring" Syndrome?

"I Can`t Tell You THAT, It`s TOP SECRET!

Batman Grabbed The Doctor And Lifted Him Up.

"TELL ME!

Out Of fear, The Doctor Finally SCreamed.

"LAZARUS! Shrieked The Doctor

Batman Widened His Eyes In Shock.

"Lazarus...

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"The Lazarus Pits...

"Xeric Discovered The Pools Of Water That the "Lazarus Pits" Contained Had Great restoration Properties...  
>The Super Criminal: Ra`s Al Ghul, Used It To Live For Over 600 Years...<p>

"i know...I Was THERE.

"When Xeric Found Out the Pits Could ALSO Restore Life Back Into The Dead, He Found Potental In It`s Use.

"Xeric Wants To Bring Back Syndrome Which The Lazarus Pits Could Do All He Needed Was Syndrome`s Body, Which Was Buried In a Location NOBODY Could Find... Began Batman

"Unless he Could Use a DNA Tracker...WHich Could Find Syndrome No Matter WHERE HE WAS! Added Batwoman

"He Needed a Sample Of His DNA...He Got It From The Guantlets.  
>But, I Suspect There Is MORW TO THIS Than Just Bringing Back Syndrome...<p>

Batman Faced The doctor.

"What Else Is Xeric Planning.

"Look, EVen I Don`t Know that.

"NO GAMES, DOCTOR!

"I`M TELLING THE TRUTH!  
>Even Underminer Doesn`t Know The Specifics Of His Plan!<p>

Batman Gripped The Doctor`s Wrist.  
>The Electrocics In His Glove Detected No Increased Heart Rate: He Was Telling The Truth.<p>

"Where IS Xeric?

"Last I Monitored...Somewhere In The BLACK FOREST, Outside Of The City

[Later, In the Black Forest]

The Batwing Soars Through The Air And Lands Near the Forest.

Batman And Batwoman Step Out.

"The Forest Is SO DENSE!...No Way They Could Get Far. Said Batwoman

"Then, Let's Not Waste ANYMORE Time As He Already Have!

Batman Ran Into The Dark forest, His Cape Whipping In the Air...Batwoman Followed Him.

AFter a few Hours Of Searching, They Soon Found a Lone Gravestone...WHich Was DUG UP.

Batwoman Approached It.

"Here Lies Syndrome ALIAS Buddy Pine...  
>GREAT!...They Beat Us, Here!<p>

"And, I Can Tell You Why.

Batwoman Looked Over To See Batman Looking At Massive Tire Tracks.

"Looks Like The Tracks Of An Assault Vehicle...Like a HUMVEE or a TANK.

"Knew We Should Of Taken The BATMOBILE...

"Judging By the Sheer Size Of The Vehicle: He`s Probably LONG GONE.  
>And, Knowing Him...He`s In a Private Jet, Half Way To the Nearest Lazarus Pit By Now.<p>

"If He`s Not There Already...

[Meanwhile, Somewhere In the Himalaya Mountains]

Xeric Walked Down a Long, Dark Cavern With Underminer.  
>His Trooper Were Carrying a Large Coffin...Containing The Body Of Syndrome.<p>

They Soon reached a Chamber, Glowing With a Dim, Green Light...  
>The Source Of the Light Was Coming From The Large Pool Of Water: The Lazarus Pit.<p>

Xeric Grinned Evily.

"There It Is: THE LAZARUS PIT!  
>One Of Many That Are Hidden All Over The World...<br>Before Lies The SECRET To Immortality, The Power To CHEAT DEATH, ITSELF!

"Luckily For Us...Ra`s Al Ghul Is Busy In Australia.  
>I Would Hate To Think What Would Happpen If He Discovered Us Using HIS PITS! Said Underminer<p>

"What Ra`s Doesn`t Know Won`t Hurt Him...

Xeric Snapped His Fingers.  
>His Troopers Carryed The Coffin Closer.<p>

"Drop It Into the Pit...The WHOLE THING.  
>Let Us Bring Life Back To My "Loyal Collegue" Once Again...<p>

The Troopers Tossed The Coffin Into Pool.  
>The Coffin Splashe Into The Waters And Sank Into It.<p>

After Several Minutes...The Waters Began To Glow Brighter.  
>Suddenly, An Object Flew Out Of The Water And Landed On The Ground: The Dented Lid Of the Coffin.<p>

Soon Afterwards, a Figure Emerged From The Murky Waters.  
>a Man With Red, Flame-Lie Hair...But Was Now More Muscular And Had a Crazed Look In His Eyes.<p>

"Behold...SYNDROME RETURNS. Said Xeric

Syndrome Began To Laugh WIth Malice An Insanity Xeric Himself Chuckled a Bit As Well.

"everything is going according to plan.


	10. Journey to Nomanisan Island

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 10: Journey To Nomanisan Island

The Batwing Streaked Through The Skies As It headed Towards The City.

Batman KNEW That is Syndrome IS Back (And, It Seems VERY LIKELY He Is)  
>He Would Strike At The Incredibles FIRST...Meaning The PARR FAMILY Was In Danger.<p>

Sure Enough, His Suspicions Proved TRUE...  
>Just As The Batwing Came Over The Neighborhood Where The Parr`s Lived...a Smoking Blaze Was Visible.<p>

"oh, my god... Said Batwoman

Batman Squinted His Eyes In Anger.

"violet...

He Landed The Plane Beside The House...Which Was DEMOLISHED.  
>Batman Jumped Out And Overlooked The Burning Inferno.<p>

Bawoman Soon Joined Him.

"i`m sorry, tim...

"Their Still Alive...I KNOW It.

"That May be True...But, How Can We Find Them!

"Syndrome Is a Pure, TEXTBOOK Supervillain...  
>Knowing Him, he Has Taken Them To His Secret Base On Nomanisan Island.<p>

"But, What If Their Is a Trap Waiting For Us?

"For ME, Batwoman...Not US.

"What?

"This Is One Mission I have To Do ALONE.  
>Beside, I Have Something I Need You To Do, FIRST.<p>

"What is It?

[Meanwhile, On Nomanisan Island]

Mr. Incredible Groaned As he Struggled To Open His Eyes.  
>His Visions Was Blurred, But Soon Cleared Up.<p>

To His Horror...He Was Back In The Control Room Of Syndrome`s Base.  
>He Was Once Again Restrained By The Electro orbs...Along With His family.<p>

At First He Thought He Was Dreaming...But, It Was Clear That Wasn`t The case.

"Helen!

Elastigirl Soon Awoke.

"B-Bob?

"You Okay?

"I...I Guess So.  
>What Happened?, Where Are We?<p>

"allow me to answer hat question. Said a Chilling Voice

Mr. Incredible And Elastigirl Looked Over, As Did Violet And Dash...Who Soon Woke Up.

a Man Dressed In a Black Costume With a White "S" And Cape Walked Over.

"SYNDROME! Exclaimed Mr. Incredible

"You Remember Me, I`m Flattered... Said Syndrome With a Snide Grin

"It Can`t Be...YOUR DEAD!

"WAS Dead...No Thanks To You.  
>Luckily, I Still Have SOME Friends...Like Xeric.<p>

"Xeric! Exclaimed Elastigirl

Suddenly, a Large Screen Flickered On.  
>a Video Image Of Xeric Appeared.<p>

"Hello, Helen...Long Time No See.

Helen Narrowed Her Eyes In Anger.

"Xeric...What Are You up To, THIS TIME!

"Oh, Not Much, My dear...  
>Just a Little Plan That Will Ensure My Domination Of The World.<p>

"And, Your Doing This By Bringing Syndrome Back To Life!

Xeric Chuckled.

"Syndrome Was Only The FIRST PHASE Of My Plan...You Were The Next Phase.

Elastigirl Looked Around.

"wait a minute...

Elastigirl`s Eyes Grew Wide With Anger.

"WHERE IS JACK-JACK!  
>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BABY!<p>

"Don`t Worry, Your Son is Safe...Syndrome Has Him, That Was Part Of The Deal.

Syndrome Smirked At Mr. Incredible.

"told you i would "Get Your Son, Eventually"...

Mr. Incredible Struggled Angrily At Syndrome, But Couldn`t Escape.

"What Are You Planning To Do To us? Asked Violet

Xeric Grinned.

"Why, It`s Very Simple...I Am About To Achieve POWER And YOU Will Help Me.

"We Won`t Do ANYTHING For You...no matter what you threaten. Spat Out Elastigirl

"Oh, You Misunderstand, Helen, My dear...  
>I Don`t Expect You To help "Volentarily"...In fact, You Won`t have Much Of a CHOICE.<p>

Xeric Suddenly Pressed a Button, Underminer Appeared Next To Xeric On teh Screen.

"Underminer...How Goes Progress Of My Machine?

"The Power Absorber Should Be opperational In a few Minutes...  
>Once It`s Online, Your`ll Be Able To Drain The Incredibles Of their Powers And Contain It<p>

"WHAT! Exclaimed Elastigirl

"That`s Right Helen.  
>I Intend To Take Away All Your Powers: Super Strength, Elastisity InvisibilityForce Field Energy And Super Speed!

The Incredibles Gasped In Shock As Xeric Continued To Speak.

"When The Machine Is Up And Running, It Will Steal Your Super Energy And Contain All Your Powers In An Electronic Orb...Where I can Desperse It WHENEVER I CHOOSE.  
>Aside From Keeping The Powers For Myself...I Will Sell Them To Whoever Can AFFORD THEM...<p>

Xeric Chuckled Evily.

"Just Picture It...  
>An Army Of SUPER STRONG SOLDIERS, INVISIBLE SPIES, ELASTIC ASSASINS And SUPER FAST MESSENGERS.<br>I Will Make a "Killing"...And, Syndrome`s Own Troops Are All But TOO HAPPY To Beta Test It.

"And, What Will Happen To US?

"You Will Become NORMAL, POWERLESS HUMANS...  
>I Shall Leave You Fate In the Hands Of SYNDROME...All I Want Is Your Powers.<p>

"IF YOUR THINK WE`LL LET YOU USE OUR POWERS FOR EVIL-

"Like I Said...Your Don`t Have Any choice.  
>So, You Might As Well Give Up, Now...WIth All Of You Out Of My Way, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!<p>

[Meanwhile, At The Batcave]

Batman Gathered Some Essentual That He Figured He Would Need And Packed Them Into His Utility Belt...  
>He Then Walked Down To the Lower Level Of The Batcave...Where The Caverns Waterways Was Located.<p>

There Was a Dock...Where a Bat-Shaped Boat/Sub Was Waiting: The Aquabat

Batwoman Stood Over a Ledge, Overlooking Batman Getting In.

"I Don`t Like You Going To that Island ALONE!

"Trust Me...It`ll Be MUCH EASIER For Me If I`m "Flying Solo".  
>Besides, I Need You Here For "PLAN B"...In Case "PLAN A" Doesn`t Quite Work Out.<p>

"Could You AT LEAST Take The Batwing?

"Planes Have Been Known For Being SHOT DOWN Near Nomanisan, Cass.  
>The Aquabat May Not Be As Strong At The Batmobile or Batwing...But, It`s The SAFEST Way Into the Island.<p>

Batwoman SIghed.

"Alright...  
>Just Be Careful, And CALL BACK WHen You Get There!<p>

"I Will...DOn`t Worry ABout Me.

Batman Get`s Into The Aquabat And Shuts The Door Tightly.  
>The Aquabat Sinks Underwater And Speeds Off Out Of The Cave And Into The Sea.<p>

[Several Hours Later]

Batman Sits Quietly In The Boat/Sub.  
>His Radar Shows He Is Nearing Nomanisan Island...<br>He Opened Up The Window And Looks Through The Glass Visor.

He Locates An Underwater Cavern And Speeds Into It.  
>After Traveling Through The Tunnels, He Reached a Stone Wall.<p>

Batman Typed In Something And a Beeping Sound Was Soon Heard The Stone Wall Opened And The Aquabat Moved Through The door...WHich Soon Closed.  
>The Aquabat Soon Surfaced Batman Opened The Door And Hopped Out Of The Sub.<p>

He Walked Through The Large Cavern.

"lights.

Lights Turned On...Revealing a Smaller Version Of The Batcave Back Home.  
>Batman Walked Over To a Bat-Computer And Turned It On.<p>

"NOMANISAN ISLAND BATCAVE IS NOW ONLINE..." Said a Computer Voice

Batman Smiled.  
>he Typed Something In.<p>

"Batwoman...Report.

The Video Image Of Batwoman Appeared On-Screen.

"TIM!  
>Oh, Thank God You Made It!<p>

"Yeah, i`m Here...How Are You Do?

"So Far, So Good...  
>I`m On My Way To The NSA Facility...Hopefully I`ll Make Some Progress.<p>

"Affirmative...Batman Out.

batman Switched Off The Video Feed.  
>He Typed Into the Computer And a Digital MAp Of The Island Appeared.<p>

"Now...To Find Out Where The Incredibles Are Being Held.

Batman Typed Something In.  
>Colored Areas Appeared On Certain Parts Of The Map.<p>

"Hmmm...  
>There Appears To be An Area With AN Energy Level HIGHER Than The Other Facilities.<p>

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"That Must Be Where They Are Keeping The Incredibles...

Batman Got Up And Walked Away.

"Time To Go To Work.

[Meanwhile, Back At The Base]

Xeric Walked Into The Containment Room, With Underminer Behind Him.  
>He Was Holding a Large Gun WIth a Blue Orb Latched Onto It.<p>

Xeric Grinned Evily.

"It Is TIME... Said Xeric, With An Evil Grin.

Mr. Incredible And Elastigirl Glared At Him.  
>Dash And Violet Stared With Looks Of Fear In Their Eyes.<p>

"Ms. Violet Parr, You Always Wondered What It Would Be Like To Be NORMAL, Yes?

Xeric Grinned Evily.  
>Underminer Handed Him The Power Absorber.<p>

"Well...TIME TO FIND OUT!

Xeric Aimed The Device At The Incredibles.  
>He Fired It And Teh Beam Hit The Supers At Full Power.<p>

The Wailed In Pain As They Felt All their Energy Being Drained.  
>The Blue Orb In The Gun Glowed Brightly As It Filled With Energy.<p>

Soon, The Beam Stopped...Leaving The Incredibles EXTREMLY WEAK.  
>They Groaned With Pain And Effort, While Xeric Grinned Madly.<p>

He Removed The Orb And Held It In his Hands.

"All The Power Of The Worlds GREATEST SUPER...In the Palm Of My Hand!  
>Xeric SNickered Evily.<p>

"release them...

Syndrome Motioned To his Men, Who Pressed a Button...Releasing The Incredibles.

Xeric Turned To Syndrome.

"Syndrome...You May "Have Your Fun".

Xeric Left, While Syndrome Cracked His Knuckles With An Evil Smile On His Face.  
>He Walked over To teh Weakened Mr. Incredible And Grinned Like a Madman.<p>

"i`ve waited a LONG TIME for this...

Syndrome Struck At Mr. Incredible.

[Meanwhile, Outside The base]

Several Troopers Patroled Outside The Large Compound...  
>Aided With Futuristic Vehicles And Vast Searchlight.<p>

However, They Were All Unaware Of a Dark Shadow Lurking Within the Dense Jungles...  
>a Pair Of Thin, White Eyes Gleamed Within The Darkness And Eyes The Soldiers.<p>

Batman Moved With Speed And Grace Through The Leaves And Branches.  
>HE Stayed Hidden In teh Shadows As He Got Closer To The Compound.<p>

He Saw a Round Vehicle Moving Along a Track.  
>He Climbed a Tree And Waited For It To Get Closer...<p>

Once It Did, He Leaped And Landed On It.  
>He Reached In And Toss One Guard Out, While Grabbing Another And Knocking Him Out.<p>

Later, The Round Train Approached The Main Gate...With Only One Soldier.  
>The Guards Let Him In And The Train Moved Along The Track.<p>

The "Guard" Leaped Out And Removed His Uniform...Revealing To be BATMAN.  
>He Moved Over To Some Shadowed Areas As he Moved Deeper Into The Facility.<p>

With Batarangs In His Hand, He Sneaked Closer To the Main Building.  
>He Saw a Guard Patroling Over AN Upper Level...<p>

Batman Flung a Batarang AT Him, Hitting Him In the Head.  
>He Fell From The Balcony, Where Several Other Guards Gathers Over To Him.<p>

While They Were Distacted, Grappeled Over To the Upper Level And Continued On His Way.

[Meanwhile, Inside The Base]

Syndrome Threw Constant Punches And Kicks At Bob...  
>Who Was At This mercy, Due To The Fact He Was No Longer Invunerable.<p>

Helen And The Kids Watched In Horror...Unable To Do Anything.

"FOR YEARS I LIVED IN YOUR SHADOW! Said Syndrome, As He Beat Up Bob

"You Always Thought You Were SO GREAT Beause Of Your POWERS!  
>All You Supers Did...But, I SHOWED THEM!, I SHOWED THEM ALL!<br>I DEFEATED ALL THE SUPERS!, AND I DID IT WITHOUT ANY POWERS!

Bob Fell To His Knees.

"STOP! Shouted Helen

"Pipe Down, Lady...I`ll Get To You Later.

Syndrome Approached Bob Parr, "Formerly" Mr. Incredible.

"Look At You...Not So SUPER Without Your Powers, Are You!

"b-buddy...stop!  
>look, i admit it: I Screwed Up...<br>I Wasn`t Much of a hero and I should Of Given You a Chance...I`M SORRY!

Syndrome Smiled.

"You Know...Fifteen Years Ago, I Would Of Given ANYTHING To Hear That.

Syndrome Kicked Bob.

"But, That Was FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!  
>And, I`ve OUTGROWN YOU...Plus, I`m a Little STEAMED AT You Killing Me.<p>

Syndrome Drew Out a Lasergun.

"Say Goodbye...MISTER INCREDIBLE.

Syndrome Aimed His Gun At Bob Helen Covered Dash And Violet`s Eyes, While Tears Streamed Down Her Own.

As SYndrome Squeezed The Trigger...a Flying Batarang Struck His Hand.

"OW!

Everyone Looked And Saw Batman Perched Atop a Metal Ledge High ABove Them.

"BATMAN! Exclaimed Violet In Joy

Syndrome Looked At The Costumed Teenager.

"Batman?

Batman Leaped Over And Glided Down, Using His Cape As a Parachute.  
>He Landed Down Hard And Glared At Syndrome, his Eyes Gleaming White.<p>

"Syndrome...  
>Alias Buddy Pine, Was a Former President Of The "Mr. Incredible Fan Club" As a Child Once Tried To Become Mr. Incredible`s Sidekick: Incredi-Boy, But Became Bitter When You Were Turned Down In Your Teens, You Invented Weapons And Sold Them On The Black Market...Which Made You RICH As An Adult Later In Life, You Focused On Building Your Latest Super Weapon: The OMNIDROID, To Combat Retired Supers...<br>Which Resulted In The Deaths Of Many Heroes, Leaving Only The Incredibles And Frozone Left Alive.

Syndrome Grinned.

"Impressive...Your Seem To Know Me Pretty Well.

"I Make It My Business To Know These Things...  
>I Also Know That Xeric Used Ra`s Al Ghul`s Lazarus Pits To Bring You back To Life.<p>

Syndrome Looked At Batman.

"How Did You Know Tha-

"Ra`s Is An OLD ENEMY Of Mine...TRUST ME, I Know.

Syndrome Snickered.

"Well...Yes, BATMAN...It Is True.  
>Xeric DID Use The Pits To Bring me Back...And MORE.<br>Thanks To Those pits, I Feel STRONGER Than I`ve Ever Been!

"Of Course You Do...That`s The POINT Of The Lazarus Pits.

Syndrome Smirked.

"No Doubt You Want To Know What Xeric Is Planning, Right?

"I Already Have It Figured...  
>He`s Stolen The Incredibles Superpowers And Is Planning To use Them For Evil By Selling Them On The Black Market To Whoever Pays The Most.<p>

"Wow...You Truely Are The WORLD`S GREATEST DETECTIVE, Aren`t You?  
>I Have No Idea Why Xeric Spoke So Highly Of You When I Questioned The Flaws Of His Plan.<p>

"Your About To Find Out, Syndrome.

Batman Flung a Batarang At SYndrome, Who Zapped It With His New Gauntlets.  
>He Fired a Blue Beam At Batman, Who Quickly Dodged It.<p>

Syndrome Fired Again...THIS TIME, He Hit Batman: Immobilizing Him.

"HA!, GOT YOU!

"NO! Shouted Violet

As Batman`s Body Remained Frozen In Teh Air, The Buckle Of His Utility Belt Beeped Loudly.  
>Within a Split Second...The Belt Shot a Charge That Surged Through Batman`s Suit.<p>

After Several Minutes...Batman Broke Free Of Syndrom`s Grip.

"WHAT! Exclaimed Syndrome In Shock

He Fired His Blue Beam Again, But batman Just Blocked It WIth a Swipe Of his Arm.

"IMPOSSIBLE!  
>No One Can Resist My ZERO POINT ENERGY!<p>

"Not Unless They Properly Prepared Themselves, BUDDY.  
>Before I Came Here, I Installed "ANTI-ENERGY" Into My Utility Belt...<br>It Run a Charge Through My Suit That ENabled Me To RESIST Your Zero Point ENergy.

Batman Approached Syndrome.

"You Didn`t REALLY Think I Would Face You Without Proper "Ensurence".

Batman Punched Syndrome, Knocking Him Down.  
>Syndrome Spat Out And Grinned a Little.<p>

"Very Clever...But, Not Clever Enough!

Syndrome Pressed a Button On His Guantlet Several Doors Open, And a Large Group Of Syndrome`s Troopers Emerge.

They Surround Batman, Who Just Glares At Them.

"KILL THE BAT! Shouted Syndrome

Batman Throws Several Batarangs In a Wide Angle.  
>They Hit Several Troopers And Explode On Contact.<p>

Batman Rushed Forward And Punches Some Troopers.  
>One Tried To Charge After Him From Behind, But Batman Grabs Him And Tosses Him Over And Onto His Back<p>

Another Tries To Hit Batman With An Electro Club But Batman Hits Him In The Gut, Rips The Club Away And Knocks Him Down.

Batman Then Takes Out His Grappel And Shoots It At a Trooper.  
>The Claw Latches Onto The Man And Batman Pressed a Button To retract The Line.<br>Batman Propels Himself Forward And Performs a Flying Kick Into The Man, Knocking Him Out.

As More Troopers Fill The Room, Batman Takes Out a Smoke Grenade He Tosses It, Which Explodes And Filled The Room With Dense Smoke.

Hidden In The Dark Cloud, Batman Take Down The Coughing troopers ONE-BY-ONE.

When The Smoke Clears...All The Troopers Are Defeated.  
>Batman Crack His Knuckles And Glares At Syndrome.<p>

"Had Enough?

"Not...Just Yet.

Syndrome Presses a Button.  
>a Massive Door Opens And Out Walks Several Robots...With Underminer In a Giant Robo-Suit.<p>

"Say GOOD-BYE, Batman.

Batman Takes Out a FLASH GRENADE.

"goodbye...

Batman Tosses It.  
>The Grenade Explodes, Emitting a Bright Light That Blinds Everyone.<p>

They Vision Is Restored...Batman And The Incredibles Are Gone.

"THEY GOT AWAY! Exclaimed Underminer

Syndrome Growled.

"not for long...

[Meanwhile, In The Hallways]

Batman Ran Through The Hallways With The Incredibles Close Behind.

"COME ON!, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Said Batman

"BUT, WE CAN`T JUS-

"THEIR TOO ORGANIZED!  
>WE NEED TO REGROUP AND MAKE A BETTER PLAN!<p>

Helen Sighed, Realising Batman Was Right.

"Okay...WHat`s The Plan?

"I Know a Safe Place We Can Hide And Plan Our Next Move.

Batman Reached a Balcony That Hung Over a Mountain.  
>a Waterfall Was Right In Front Of Them...Below, Was An ENDLESS VIEW.<p>

They All Turned And Saw Dozens Of Troopers And Robots Gathering Around Them

"No Choice Now, We Have To Jump...  
>And, Hope The Water Below Is Deep Enough To Cushion Our Fall.<p>

"JUMP! Exclaimed Helen

"It`s Either THAT Or Prison.

"Suddenly, Being a Prisoner Doens`t Seem SO BAD! Said Dash

The Guards Got Closer.

"Batman`s Right...We Have To Risk It.

The Incredibles Gathers Over The Edge.

"Alright, On Three... Began Helen

"One, Tw-

Batman Pushed Them.

"THREE!

The Incredibles Fell Down, Screaming.  
>Batman Also Jumped...Just As The Guards Arrived.<p>

Syndrome Walked Over And Looked Down.

"blast it...They Got Away.

"There Is NO WAY They Could Survive a Fall Like That. Said a Guard

"I`m Not The Kind Of Guy That Takes Chances...  
>SEND OUT A TEAM TO SEARCH THE AREA!, If Their ARE Bodies...I Want To See Them.<p>

"SIR!  
>YES, SIR!<p>

The Guards Left, As Syndrome Narrowed His Eyes.  
>Though He Was Obssesed With Mr. Incredible...His Mind Was Currently On BATMAN.<p>

"Who ARE You?...

[Later, Somewhere Else]

Violet Lay Beside a Riverbank...Her Costume Torn a Little.  
>She Slowly Opened Her Eyes As She Awoke, Her Visioned Blurred At First, But Then became CLEAR.<p>

She Sat Up And Saw She Was Several Miles Away From Syndrome`s Base.  
>The River`s Current Must of Carried Her All The Way Here.<p>

She Looked Around And Saw Dash.

"DASH!

She Got Up And Ran To Her Brother.

"Bro...Wake Up!

Dash Awoke.

"Wha-  
>What Happened?<p>

"We Got Washed Away, Somewhere...  
>COME ON, We Have To Find Mom And Dad!<p>

Dash Looked Over To the Other Side Of teh River...He Saw Two Figures Laying dowb.

"OVER THERE!

Violet ANd Dash Ran Over To Bob ANd Helen.

"MOM, DAD!

"WAKE UP!

Bob And Helen Soon Awoke.

"dash...violet. Said Helen In a Small Voice

"Kids! Said Bob

The Family Hugged One Another

"Looks Like Batman Saved Us.

Violet`s Eyed Widened.

"OHMYGOSH!, BATMAN!  
>I DIDN`T SEE HIm WHEN WE FELL!<p>

Bob And Helen Got Up.

"He Can`t Be Too Far Away. Said Helen

"Spread Out And Search For Him. Said Bob

The Family Split Up And Searched.

"BATMAN!  
>BATMAN! Shouted Violet<p>

"BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Helen Suddenly Stepped On Something.  
>She Looked Down And Picked Up An Item.<p>

It Was The Torn Up Cowl Of Batman...  
>One Of The Lens Was Cracked, Another Was Completly Shattered.<br>The Tips Of The "Bat Ears" Was Also Broken Off, Exposing Some Sparking Circutry.

Helen Held The Mask In Her Hands.

"Helen? Asked Bob

"His Mask...  
>Batman Is Here, But...I Don`t Know If He`s-<p>

Helen Cried a Little Bob Put His Hand On His Wife.

"Don`t Worry, Honey...  
>If Anyone Could Survive Anything, It`s Batman.<p>

"OVER HERE! Shouted Dash

Bob, helen And Violet Ran Over To Him.  
>Dash Was STanding Over the STill Body Of Batman.<p>

He Was Laying Face-Down, With His Face Consealed From View His Costume Was Torn, Even His Cape Was SHREDDED...

SHort, Black Hair Was Visible.

"BATMAN! Exclaimed Violet

Soft Breathing Was Heard.

"HE`S ALIVE! Exclaimed Helen

Violet Run Up To batman.  
>She Knelt Down And Gently Turn Him Over On His Back.<p>

At That Moment, The Parr Family Gasped In Shock...Violet Stared Blankly At batman`s face.

"T-T-TIM!


	11. Batman Vs Syndrome

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 11: Batman Vs Syndrome

"TIM! EXclaimed Violet In Shock

The Parr Family Stared In Shock As They Saw TIM WAYNE...The True Face Of Batman.  
>The Same Boy Who had Been Their Friend For Months And Violet`s Secret Crush.<p>

Violet Shed Some Tears.

"i...i can`t believe it.  
>Tim...OUR TIM, Is BATMAN! Exclaimed Helen<p>

At That Moment, Tim Groaned In Pain.  
>He COughed a Bit, Then Started To Sit Up.<p>

Tim Held His Head In pain, Gritting His Teeth.

"my head... Grumbled Tim

He Opened His Eyes And Saw The Shocked Expression On the Parr Family`s Faces.  
>Tim Then Noticed Helen Holding His Torn Up Mask In Her Hands.<p>

He ouched His Faced, And Realised It Was UN-COVERED.

"oh, great... Said Tim In Aggravation

The moment Was Cut Short By Searchlights In a Distance.  
>The Parr`s Looked Back In Fear, Realising Syndrome Was Looking For Them.<p>

Tim Immedietly Got Up.

"We Have To get Out Of Here! Said Tim

"B-But, TIM! Said Violet In Fear

"NOW!

Tim Grabbed Violet`s Hand And Ran Off Into a Direction, The Other Parr`s Followed Him.  
>They Hid WIthin Some Shadows As Velocipod Overed Over The Area, Scanning Teh Ground With Searchlight.<p>

"I`ve Got Nothing, Here... Said One Trooper

"KEEP SEARCHING!  
>Syndrome Made It Perfectly Clear That he Wants Those Supers And The Bat Found...Even If Their DEAD.<p>

"Fine...As Long As We`re Getting Paid By The Hour.

The Troopers Overed Over The Riverbank Like Vultures.  
>Tim Narrowed His Eyes, Tightening His Grip On Violet`s Hand.<p>

"follow my lead. Whispered Tim

Violet Nodded As The Other Parr`s Held Each Other`s Hands Tim Lead Them Through The Shadows, Until He Reached Small Cavern.

He Lead Them Inside The Small Tunnel.  
>They Stood Still As The Velocipod Flew Passed Them.<p>

Suddenly, One of the Pods Few Back.  
>Tim Quickly Lead The Parr`s Down The Tunnel And Pressed On a Stone AT teh End.<br>The Wall In Fron Of Them Moved, Revealing a Secret Passage.

They Quickly Ran Inside.  
>The Stone Door Closed Tightly...Just As The Spotlight Shined Into The Tunnel.<p>

"SEE ANYTHING? Asked On Trooper

"No...Nothing.  
>Just An Empty Tunnel.<p>

The Velocipods Flew Off.

[Meanwhile, On The Otherside Of the Wall.]

The Parr`s Released Their Hands And Looked Around.  
>Tim Walked Down The Tunnel Quietly...The Parr`s Followed.<p>

"tim! Said Violet

Tim Said Nothing.

"tim, speak to me!

Tim Stopped At a Metal Door.  
>a Camera Shot a Blue Beam At Tim And Scanned His Body.<p>

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED...

The Metal Door Opened.

"WELCOME, BATMAN.

Tim Walked In, The Parr`s Followed Him.  
>Once They Got Out Of The Metal Tunnel...The Parr`s Gasped In Amazment At What They Saw.<p>

a Big Cavern That Was Full Of Technology.  
>Small Vehicles, Am Armory Of Gadgets And Massive Super Computer.<p>

"Welcome To The NOMANISAN ISLAND BATCAVE...  
>It`s Much "Smaller" Compared To the Cave Back Home.<br>I Built This After Learning About Syndrome Previous Opperation Here...  
>I Thought It Best If I Installed a Cave Here, In Case Villains Ever Tried To Use The Base Again.<p>

Tim Sighed.

"Unfortunetly...I Was Right.

Dash Looked Around.

"This...Is SO COOL!

Violet Walked Over And Faced Tim.

"I Think You Need To Start Explaining SOme Things, Tim...  
>Like For Starters: WHY YOU ARE BATMAN!<p>

Tim Eyed Her.

"I Don`t Have Time For Explainations.

"MAKE TIME!

Helen Walked Up.

"i think i know...

Everyone Looked At Helen.

"The Night Your Parents Were Murdered...You Suffered a Trauma.  
>I`ve Always Wondered How You Coped With Such An Experience...Now I Do.<p>

Violet Looked At Tim.

"Is That True?

Tim Sighed Sharply.  
>He Shut His Eyes, Then Opened Them.<p>

"you have no idea what it was like for me...  
>a Five Year Old Boy, having To Watch His Parents Slaughtered Before Your Eyes The Police Either COULDN`T or WOULDN`T Do Anything!, And All The World`s Heroes Were Gone, Too.<p>

Tim Sighed Sharply.

"I Had To Do SOMETHING...  
>If I Just Stood By And Let Things Get Worse, I Would Of Gone INSANE!<p>

"So, You Used Your Wealth To Finance All This... Began Helen

"You Became a Crimefighter To Avenge Your Parents.

"And, To make Sure Nobody Would Have To Suffer What I Suffered. Added Tim

Helen Looked At Tim.

"Tim...what happened to you after that night?"

Tim Looked At The Parr`s.

"After My Parents Died...I Was Confused And Scared.  
>After I Stopped Crying...I Became Angry.<br>I Hated Joe Chill For Murdering My Parents, Who Did NOTHING But Help People!  
>But, i Eventually Grew To hate The Kind Of Person he Was: a Criminal.<br>I Hated The fact The The Police COULDN`T Stop People Like Him...  
>But, Most Of All...I Hated The Law That Stopped The People Who COULD Of Stopped Them.<p>

"The Supers Ban... Said Bob With Remorse

Tim Nodded.

"Crime Was NEVER That Bad When The Supers Were Around...  
>When The Ban Was Placed, Everything Just Fell Apart.<br>When I Couldn`t Take It Anymore, I Decided To Take Matters Into My Own Hands.

"Even If You Became a Criminal? Asked Helen

"They Can Call Me a Criminal...But, They CAN`T Call Me a VILLAIN.

Helen Thought ABout This And Knew He Was Right.

"I Decided To Leave The City...My Sister Came With Me.  
>We Traveled The World, Training Both Our MINDS And BODIES TO It`s Fullest Potental.<br>When We Came Back...We Used The Technology Provided By Our family`s Company For Our WAR ON CRIME.

"And, The "Bat-Thing"?

"At First, I Wasn`t PLANNING On The Whole "Costumed Identity" Things...  
>But, As I Child...I Once Fell Into a Hole Near My Mansion.<br>There, I found What Would Become The BATCAVE...a Cavern FILLED With bats.

"The Batcave Is Under Your Mansion?

Tim Nodded.

"Cool. Said Dash

"Bats Frightened Me As a Child...I Decided To USE MY FEAR To Frighten My Enemies.  
>I Also Took The Costumed Identity Out Of Respect For The Heroes Of the Past...<br>I Chose MUNICIBURG, The First City To Take The SUPERS BAN Into Effect, As My "Training Ground".  
>I SIngle Handedly Took Down The Crime Lord CARMAN FALCONE, Destroying His Criminal Empire.<p>

"I Heard About That... Said Helen

Violet Then Realised Something.

"Wait a Minute! If Your Batman...Then, Does That Mean BATWOMAN Is-

"Cassandra Wayne...My Sister.  
>At First, I Didn`t Want Her To Get Involved.<br>But, After The Joker got a Partner In HARLEY QUINN...Cassandra Joined Me As Batwoman.

Violet Held Her Head In SHock.

"my best friend...all this time.

Violet Faced Tim.

"Why...  
>WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME!<p>

Tim Eyed Her.

"Your a Member Of a Family Of Superheroes...  
>And, Your Asking Me WHY I DIDN`T REVEAL MY SECRET IDENTITY!<p>

Violet Fell Silent Realising Tim Had a Point.

"Why Didn`t You Tell Me? Said Tim, Sternly

"You Already Knew, Didn`t You?

"I Wanted YOU To Tell Me.

"I COULDN`T, TIM!  
>The NSA WOuldn`t Allow Me To!<br>If I Did Tell You, An "Ordinary Citizen"...They Would Of WIPED YOUR MIND!  
>I Couldn`t Let that Happen To You!, Besides...I Wanted To be NORMAL For You.<p>

Tim Sighed.

"you REALLY want to know why i didn`t tell you?

"Yes.

Tim Faced Violet.

"I Told My Childhood Friend And Crush Rachel Drake My Secret...  
>She Said She Loved Me, But She Couldn`t Accept Batman Into her Life.<br>She Left And Fell For My Best Friend: Harvey Dent, Who Was a JUNIOR LAWYER...  
>One Day, Rupert Thorn, a Powerful CRIME LORD, Kidnapped Rachel And Tied Her Up In a Warehouse Wired To Explode...Just To Teach Harvey a Lesson.<br>I Tried To Save Her...But, I Couldn`t get To Her In Time...She Died In My Arms.  
>Then, Harvey Goes Out To Seek Revenge...Just Like Thorne Planned.<br>There Was An Explosion At An Acid Factory...Harvey Was Scarred Both PHYSICALY And MENTALLY.  
>He Became The Super-Villain TWOFACE...One Of MY ENEMIES.<p>

Violet Looks At Tim In Shock.

"If I Had Only Kept My Secret...  
>Rachel Would Still Be Alive And I Would Have ONE LESS SUPERVILLAIN TO DEAL WITH!<p>

"But, Tim...I`m Different!

Tim Sighed.

"i know...You ARE Different.  
>I've Never Had Such STRONG FEELINGS For Anyone...As I have For You.<p>

Tim Breathed Deeply.

"But, That Isn`t The ONLY REASON I Didn`t tell You...

"What`s the Other reason?

"Your a Super...You Have An EXCUSE To Wear a Costume And Fight Crime.  
>But, I`m a NORMAL HUMAN BEING...I Have No Powers, So The Idea oF Me Being a Crimefighter Is Crazy.<p>

Violet Sighed.

"Had I Known When We Were Strangers...I Would Have.  
>But, Looking Back At EVERYTHING You`ve Done As Batman...I Realise Your More Than Capable.<p>

Tim Sighed As He Walked Over To The Bat-Computer.  
>He Sat Down And Typed Into It, The Parr`s Gathered Around Him.<p>

"I Always Suspected Xeric Was Up To Something SINISTER...But, never Something Like This.  
>He`s Finally Obtained The ULTIMATE WEAPON To Sell On The Black Market: Your Super Powers...<p>

Several Images Appeared In The Screen.

"He`s Already Announced The Sale On The Net...And, Many Crooks Are Making Offers.  
>I Have To Destroy His Power Obsorber And Restore You Powers Before This gets Too OUT OF CONTROL!<p>

"But, WHAT ABOUT JACK-JACK! Asked Helen

Tim Turned To face Helen.

"Jack-Jack?

"Syndrome Has Him. Said Bob

Tim`s Eyes Widened.  
>He Narrowed His Eyes And Gritted His Teeth.<p>

Tim Knew That In Syndrome`s Hands...Jack-Jack Was In Mortal Danger.

"Well...Looks Like My "Priorities" Have Shifted.

"What?

"Xeric Will Have To Wait...JACK-JACK Is My Primary Concern.

Tim Got Up And Ran Over To The Armory.  
>Hidden In The Chamber, her Removed His Damaged Suit And Put On a NEWER ONE.<br>He Came Out In a New batsuit, With The Cowl Hanging From Behind.

As Tim Walked Towards The Exit...Violet Stood In His Way.

"Where Are You Going!

"Syndrome`s Base...I`m Going After Jack-Jack.

"I`m coming With You.

"NO!  
>I`m Going Alone.<p>

"BUT, I CAN HELP!

"Violet...  
>Your Powers Are Gone And You Lack the Training That I Have.<p>

"So!

"So: Your...NOT...Going.

"BUT, TI-

"VIOLET, PLEASE!...I Can`t Lose You, Again!

Violet Looked At Tim, Her Eyes Wide.

"after i saw your house burnt down...i was afraid i had lost you.  
>i can`t risk losing you...i can`t deal with that, i`m not...strong enough.<p>

Violet Touched Tim`s Chin And Looked Into His Eyes.

"Come On, We`re SUPERHEROES...What Could Happen?

"Plenty.

Violet Sighed Sharply Realising There Was No Winning This Arguement.

"promise you`ll come back to me?

Tim Smiled.

"i promise.

Violet Sighed Sharply.  
>Suddenly, She Leaned Over And Kissed Tim On the Cheek.<p>

Tim Was Wide Eyed, His face Red.  
>As Violet Turned To leave, Tim Grabbed Her Hand.<p>

He Brought Her To his face.  
>Violet Stared Into his Eyes For a Few minutes...<p>

Then...Tim Kissed Violet Softly On her Lips.  
>Violet Wrapped Her Arms Around Tim As She Kissed Him.<p>

Helen And Bob Smiled Warmly.  
>dash, however...Had DIFFERENT Feelings Over This Moment.<p>

"YUCK!

When Tim And Violet Parted, They Looked Into Each Other`s Eyes.

"How Long? Asked Violet

"Since The First Time I Saw You. Replied Tim

"Yeah?...Me Too.

Tim Grinned.  
>He Pulled His Cowl Over His Face, becoming Batman...Violet`s "DARK KNIGHT"<p>

"My Bat-Computer In Linked To The Electronics In My Cowl...  
>Your Should Be Able To SEE And HEAR Everything I Can.<p>

"Okay. Said Violet

"Stay Here Where It`s Safe...  
>And, DON`T LEAVE THE CAVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, Okay?<p>

"Yes, I Understand.

Batman Turned And Walked Away.  
>He Disappeared Through a Tunnel.<p>

Violet Sighed.  
>She Walked Back To The Computer And Pressed a Button.<p>

"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. Said The Computer Voice

The Screen Showed a Video Feed Of What Tim Was Seeing: The Dark Tunnels.

"Tim...DO You read Me? Asked Violet

"Loud And Clear. Said The Voice Of Tim/Batman

Violet Smiled.

"Good.  
>So, What`s The Plan?<p>

"There Are Tunnels That Run ALL OVER THE ISLAND...  
>Only I Have The Knowledge Of Them And Have Access.<br>I can Use Them To get ANYWHERE I Want On The Island.

"You Think You can Get Back Into Syndrome`s Base? Asked Bob

"Sure...I Did It Before.

"But, Syndrome Must Of Increaced Security Since Then.

Batman Chuckled.

"Don`t Wanna Make This TOO EASY...

Batman Passed Through a Door And Exited The Tunnels.  
>He Walked Out In The Jungle...a Few Miled Away from Syndrome`s Base.<p>

"showtime... Said Batman

[Meanwhile, In Xeric`s Chamber]

"a BATMAN? Said Xeric

"Yes, Xeric...That`s What Syndrome Said.  
>The Batman Just came Out Of NOWHERE And Rescued The Incredibles.<p>

Xeric Pondered This.

"Interesting...  
>Does Syndrome Still have The Infant?<p>

"Yes.

Xeric Grinned.

"GOOD...  
>Then, The Batman May Attempt a Rescue...Inform Syndrome To BE READY.<p>

"Yes, Sir.

Underminer Left Xeric Grinned As He Looked At a Monitor.

He Saw Several Troopers In Capsules Being bathed In the Energy Of His Orb.  
>Some Grew LARGE AND STRONG, Other Achieved Extended Limbs Some Began To Vibrate, While Others Glowed With Purple Energy.<p>

"Exellent...

[Meanwhile, Outside The Base]

Several Troopers Patroled The Compound.  
>Suddenly, The Loud Speaker Squealed And Syndrome Spoke.<p>

"ATTENTION!  
>It Has Come To My Attention that Batman May Have SURVIVED His Little FREEFALL And, May Attempt To Invade My base Again...TRY Not To Let Him get Through, This Time!<br>Because If I See Anything That Even RESEMBLES a Bat Anywhere NEAR This Base...I Will Start KNOCKING HEADS!

"that is all... Finished Syndrome

Batman Moved Swiftly Through The Compound, Blending In Like a LIVING SHADOW He Wasted No Time In Grappeling Up To the Upper Levels And Infiltrating The Inner Base.

"Your Pretty Good At This! Said Violet

"This Is NOTHING Compared To Some Other Bases I`ve Snuck Into. Said Batman

Later, Batman Snuck Through Some Long, Round Hallways.  
>Everything Was Quiet, But Batman Was Ever Alert.<p>

"Careful, Tim... Began helen

"I`ve Been In This Place Before.  
>And, You Never Know When Guards Will Just Show Up!<p>

"Duely Noted. Said Batman

Batman Reached a Security Door.

"Okay, Your Gonna Need a KEYCARD From One Of The Guar-

Batman takes Out His Cryto-Hack Device AFter a Few Minutes, The Light Turned Green And The Door Opened.

"Or, You Could Use One Of Your Gadgets... Said Helen

Batman Walked Through The Door.  
>He Entered a Large Area Filled With Guards...<p>

They Didn`t See Him, So Batman Quickly Grappeled To a Ledge.  
>As He Perched High Atop The Cealing, He Eyed The Many Guards Walking Around.<p>

"Whoa...This Looks Bad. Said Helen

"It`s Not Gonna Be Easy To Sneak past These guys.

"Who Said Anything About Avoiding Them. Said Batman

"Huh?

"I Have No Idea Where Jack-Jack Is...But, Some Of the Guards Must Know.  
>All I Need Is To get One ALONE WITH ME, And I`ll Get Him To talk.<p>

"How Are You Gonna Do That?

"Watch And Learn.

Batman Hung Upside Down From The Ledge And Waited Patiently.  
>a Guard Passed Under Him...Batman Lowered Himself Down And Grabbed The Guard, Reeling Himself Up.<p>

Batman Held The Guard By His Neck Over The Ledge.  
>He Dropped Him, Hanging Him From The Ledge By a Line...The Guard Passed Out In Shock.<p>

"Hey!...Anybody See Jimmy? Asked On Guard

Batman Grappeled Over To Another Ledge.  
>He Threw a Batarang Over To The Area He Was At, Attracting a Guard.<br>Once The Other Guard Was Directly Under Him...Batman Threw a Batarang, Cutting The Line.

The Guard Fell And Hit The Other Guard, Knocking Him Out.

"JIMMY!...NICK!  
>i don`t like this... Said a Guard<p>

Batman Waited Until the Other Guard`s Back Was Turned.  
>He Leaped Over And Glided Towarded Him Using His cape.<p>

He Knocked The Guard Down With a Flying Kick.  
>As The Guard Lay Motionless, Batman Walked Over To Him.<p>

As The Guard Tried To Get Up...Batman Slammed His head On teh Ground, Knocking Him Out.

"SAM!

Batman Grappeled Up And Disappeared.  
>The Guard Ran Up And Saw His KOed Friend.<p>

"Oh, God...He`s here.

The Guard Ran Up To Some Others.

"I Think The Bat Is Here!  
>He Got Sam, And Maybe Jimmy And Nick!<p>

"Relax... Said One Of teh Armed Guards.

"He Won`t Get Past Us.

Batman Landed On The ground And Opened a Floor Grate.  
>He Crouched Down And Snuck Through The Tunnel Until He Reached An Empty Area Under The Floor.<br>Batman Walked Over To Where The ARmed Guards Were Suppose To be At...He Could See Them With His "Bat-Vision".

Batman Took Out Device And Sprayed Some Silvery Gel, making a Bat Shape.  
>He Walked Away, Then Pressed On a Button...Causing The Gel Explode The Blast Knocked The Armed Guards Out Cold And Created a Large, Gaping Hole<p>

Only ONE GUARD Was Left, Now.

Batman Shot a Line And Leaped Out Of the Hole The Guard Ran Off In Terror, Batman Shot His Grappel At Him...Electrocuting Him With The TASER FUNCTION.  
>As The Guard Lay On the Ground In Pain, Batman Walked Up And Grabbed Him.<p>

"N-NO, PLEASE!

Batman Shot His Grappel And Reeled Himself Up The The Cealing And On a Ledge.  
>He Hund The Guard Over The Edge With An Out Stretched Arm.<p>

"i`m only gonna ask this once: WHERE...IS...JACK-JACK PARR!  
>And, Don`t Say You Don`t Know What I`m Talking About...It`ll Make Me VERY GRUMPY.<p>

The Guard Was Terrified.

"P-P-PLEASE!  
>D-DON`T KILL ME!<p>

"Tell Me What I Want To Know...

"I DON`T KNO-

"Wrong Answer.

Batman Dropped Him The Guard Screamed Loudly.

Batman Fired His Grappeled And Caught The Guard, Just As His Nose Touched The Floor.  
>Batman Reeled Him Back Up And Grasped On His Shirt, Glaring At Him.<p>

"TAKE TWO: WHERE IS JACK-JACK!  
>And, Please...The RIGHT ANSWER This Time.<p>

"I-I-I Heard That The baby Was Taken To The Science Lab!

"Science Lab!  
>Why Is He There?<p>

"I Can`t Say.

Batman Held Him Over teh Ledge And Loosened His Grip.

"AHHHHH!  
>SYNDROME WANTED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HIS POWERS!<p>

"How Is He Doing That!

"If I tell You, You`ll Just Get Angry.

"If you DON`T TELL ME...I`ll Get FURIOUS.

"Syndrome Is Making BLOOD TESTS On The Baby.

"BLOOD TESTS!  
>You mean He`s Sticking NEEDLES Into An Infant?<p>

"He Said It Was Nessisary.  
>He EVen Put An "Energy Nullifyer" Collar On The Kid For Safety Reasons.<p>

Batman Jerked The Guard Back To His face.

"How Do I Get Into The Science Center?

"There Is An Elevator At The End Of a Hallway Pass The Door Out Of Here.  
>It Will Take You Directly Into The Science Center...<p>

"Any Surprises I Should Know About?

"Yeah...Syndrome Is EXPECTING You To Attempt a Rescue.  
>He May Be Waiting For You To Arrive, Useing The Baby As BAIT.<p>

"I`ve Walked Into Traps Before.

"So...Your`ll Let Me Go?

"Of Course.

Batman Slams His Head On The Guard`s Head, Knocking Him Out.  
>He Then Ties a Line On Him And Lowers Him To The Ground...Cutting The Line.<p>

Batman Leaped Down And Walked Through The Door.

"Your Scary... Said Dash

"That`s The Idea... Said Batman

"You Know, For a Minute...I Actually Thought You Was Gonna Kill Him. Said Bob

"I Never Take a Life, Bob...That`s a Code I Live By.  
>But, My Enemies Don`t Know That...WHich Gives Me My ADVANTAGE.<p>

"Oh.

"I Can`t Believe syndrome Is Experimenting On My Baby! Said Helen, Angrily

"And, He Put a CONTROL COLLAR ON HIM!

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"He`ll Get His...I Promise.

Batman Approached The Elevator.  
>Rather Than Pressed a Button, He Takes Out a Batarang And Pries The Doors Open.<p>

"Uhhhh...TIM, What Are You Doing? Asked Violet

"I`m Not So Stupid As To Take The OBVIOUS WAY IN.  
>For All I Know...Syndrome Might Have Armed Guards Waiting For Me At The Door.<p>

Batman Opened The Doors...Leading To Empty Shafts.

"Besides...I Like To Take My OWN WAY IN.

Batman Grappeled Up The Shafts And Crawls Through Some Tight Spaces.  
>He Find a Ventilation Shaft And Crawls Into It, Traveling Down The Maze Of Corridors.<p>

He Soon Crawls Over a Vent Cover.  
>He Looks Into It And See`s Teh Science Center...And Jack-Jack In a Containment Chamber.<p>

"found him.

Batman Carefully Removed The Vent Cover And Puts It Aside.  
>He Drops Down And Walks Over To The Containment Chamber With Jack-Jack.<p>

Jack-Jack Was Sleeping Soundly.

"oh, my god...jack-jack! Said Helen In Tears

Batman Used His Crypto-Hack And Bypasses The Chamber, Opening It.  
>He Then Takes Out a Mini-Laser And Carfully Focused The Beam On The Collar...Cutting It.<p>

"Careful, Tim...

"Relax...I Have The Hand Of a Surgen: Steady.

Batman Cuts Through The Collar ANd It Falls.  
>Jack-Jack Soon Waked Up And Look At Batman...<p>

Rather Than Crying, He Giggles happily.

"Tim-Tim! Said Jack-Jack Happily

Batman Smiles.  
>Butm Then Notices a Reflection Being cast On The Damaged Collar: Syndrome.<p>

Batman Quickly Turns And Tosses a Batarang At Syndrome Who Blocks It And Fires a Blue Beam At batman, Who Takes The Hit, So Jack-Jack isn`t Harmed.

Batman Falls To the Ground, Gritting His teeth.  
>Syndrome Walks Over To Him...Grinning Evily.<p>

"I Knew You`d Come, Batman...Your SO PREDICTABLE!  
>I Figured ELASTIGIRL Would Tell You About How I Took Her Son, And You Would TRY And Rescue Him.<p>

"WILL Rescue Him. Said Batman

Syndrome Fired Another Beam.  
>This Time, batman Dodges It With Ease.<p>

As Syndrome Fired ANother Blast, Batman Kicks Over a Metal table Which Caused The Beam To Deflect From Him ANd NArrowly Miss Syndrome, Knicking His Hair.

Batman Rushed Over To Syndrome And Punched Him.  
>Butm Syndrome Actually Blocks Him ANd Counterattacks.<p>

The Two Exchange Blows.  
>At First, Syndrome Has The Upper Hand...But, Batman Soon Adapts To his FIGHTING STYLE And, Manages To Block His Every Attacks And hit Him WIth His Own.<p>

Syndrome Jumps AWay.

"STOP!

Batman Glares At Him.

"We Shouldn`t Fight, Batman...We Should Be PARTNERS!  
>Afterall, We`re Both ALIKE, You An I.<p>

"How Do You figured That?

"Because We`re Both NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS Without Superpowers...  
>And, Yet We Make Up For That With Our Own Genius Intellect And Advanced Technology.<br>We Are LIVING PROOF That You Don`t Need SUPERPOWERS To Be Super...We`re Kindred Spirits.

"Yeah...Except Your a Murderous Psychopath Holding a 15 Year Grudge.

"I Fail To See The Problem In That!  
>You Say It Like It`s a BAD THING...<p>

"It IS a Bad Thing, Syndrome.  
>You Killed Off Most Of The Superhero Community...And, FOR WHAT!<br>Because You Were ANGRY That One Hero Wouldn`t Let You Be His SIDEKICK!

Syndrome Growled In Anger.

"You Call Those SUPERFICIAL, GLORY-GRABBING JERKS "HEROES"!  
>HA!, They Only Did WHat They Did For FAME...Not, For The "SAKE OF JUSTICE"!<p>

"Oh, And I Suppose You call "Mass-Murder" Justice?

"Don`t Talk Ti Me Like I`m Some "Common Criminal"  
>You Can`t Be Any Different Than I Am...Afterall, LOOK AT YOU!<br>What Kind Of Person Spend His Nights DRESSED LIKE A BAT, Striking Terror In The Hearts Of Criminals.  
>Someone Must Of CROSSED YOU Years Ago To Put You On This Path...Just Like Me!<p>

"Tragedy Drove Me To become Batman...REVENGE Was Yoru Motivation.

"Is It really That Different?

"IT IS DIFFFERENT, SYNDROME!  
>Revenge Is NEVER Justice...EVen If It SEEMS To be The Same, IT`S NOT!<br>Your Not a Hero Syndrome...Your The Most EVIL OF VILLAINS.  
>And, After All These Years...Your STILL PLAYING PRETEND!<p>

Syndrome Growled At Him.  
>He Lunged At Batman And Threw Punches AT Him He Grabbed Batman And Began To Choke Him.<p>

"If You Won`t Be My ALLY...Then, You Are My ENEMY!  
>Such a Shame, Really...We Would Of Made a GOOD TEAM.<p>

Batman Gritted His Teeth At Syndrome.  
>Suddenly, Syndrome Yelled Out In Pain.<p>

Jack-Jack Had Transformed Into his MONSTER FORM ANd Was Biting Syndrome`s Lef Like AN Animal.  
>Syndrome Was Forced To Let Go Of Batman And Try And Pry The RABID INFANT Off Of Him.<p>

"GET OFF ME!

He Soon Got Jack-Jack Off And Toss Him Away.  
>Jack-Jack Snarled At Syndrome As He Approached Him.<p>

"You Litle Brat, I`m Gonna-

Batman Struck At Syndrome And Strangled Him.

"So Tell Me...What Was Your Planning On Doing WIth JACK-JACK!

Syndrome Smiled.

"Isn`t It Obvious?  
>I Was Planning On Raising Him To Be a Villain Like Myself...<br>Mr. Incredible Can Take ANYTHING I Throw At Him...Except Having His Own Son Become EVIL.  
>Taking What He Loves The Most And Turning It Against Him Is ALOT More Satisfying Than Just PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE!<br>Besides, Jack-Jack is The Most Powerful Super On The Planet...I Could RULE THE WORLD With His Power.

"How Powerful?

"Jack-Jack Posesses EVERY SUPER POWER You Can Imagine.  
>He`s The ULTIMATE SUPER...a Very RARE BREED.<p>

"Does Xeric Know About This?

"Of Course Not!  
>Do You REALLY THINK I WOuld Be Stupid Enough To HAND OVER My Best TRUMP CARD!<p>

Batman Glared At Him.

"He`s Not YOURS, Syndrome...He Already HAS A FAMILY.  
>Stay Away From Jack-Jack...Or ELSE!<p>

"Or Else WHAT!...You`ll Kill Me?

Batman Gritted His teeth In Anger.

"Go Ahead...DO IT!  
>I`m Not Afraid Of Death Anymore.<p>

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.  
>He Punched Syndrome Hare In the Face...Causing a Tooth To Fly Out.<p>

As Syndrome Lay Knocked Out On the Ground...Batman Glared At Him.

"No.  
>I`m Not Like You, Syndrome...I`m Not a Murderer.<p>

Batman Walked Over To Jack-Jack.  
>He Changed Back Into His Human Form And Raised Out His Arms.<p>

Batman Picked Him Up And Held Him In His Arm.

"Tim-Tim?

"no...batman.

Jack-Jack Pondered This.

"Tim-Tim, Bat-Bat?

"Close Enough...  
>Time To take You Back To Your Mother.<p>

Jack-Jack`s Eyes Glowed Bright Blue.  
>Suddenly, Batman And Jack-Jack Disappeared In a Flash Of Light.<p>

[Meanwhile, At The Batcave]

"Huh?...Where Did They Go! Exclaimed Violet

As If On Cue, a Bright Blue Light Flashed Behind Them.  
>Teh Parr`s Turned To See Batman Standing There...Holding Jack-Jack.<p>

"JACK-JACK!

Helen Ran Over And Took Her Baby.  
>She Held The Infant In Her ARms ANd Cried Tears Of Joy.<p>

Jack-Jack Spoke Happily In Gibberish.

Violet Ran Up To Baman ANd Hugged Him.

"Your Okay!

"Told You I Would Be...

Bob Walked Over To Him.

"I`m Surprised You Didn`t Kill Syndrome...You Looked Like You Wanted To.

"I have a Very STRICT Code I Follow, Bob...  
>It Isn`t Easy To Follow...But, It Sepperates ME From THEM.<p>

Bob Nodded.

"Well...At Least Jack-Jack Is Safe.

"Yes...I Know.

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"Now...For Xeric.


	12. Super Battle

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 12: Super Battle

[Syndrome`s Base, Xeric`s Chamber]

Xeric Slammed His Fist On a Table.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

Syndrome Sat On a Chair, Sporting a Black Eye And a Missing Tooth.

"Well, I-

"SHUT UP!

Syndrome Quieted Down.

"You Had a Vast Majority Of Men At Your Disposal...HOW COULD ONE MAN BEAT YOU!

"He`s Not Just ONE MAN, Xeric...He`s BATMAN.

"Yes...So I`ve Heard.  
>Now, That The Infant Is Gone...Batman Will Be Coming Here.<p>

Xeric Pressed a Button...a Door Opened, Revealing Some "Super-Troopers".

"Luckily...I`ll Have a Little "SURPRISE" Waiting For Him.

[Meanwhile, Back At The Batcave]

Tim Typed Rapidly Into The Computer.  
>Files On The Incredibles Showed On-Screen.<p>

"Are Those Files...On US! Exclaimed Bob

"Yep.  
>After Hearing About How "Mesmerella" Once Took Control Over You Guys I Took The Liberty Of Learning The Strength, Weakness And Limitation Of Your Powers.<br>That Way, I Could Be Ready In case You Or Your Powers Were Ever Used For Evil.

"Well...I Guess That Makes Sense. Said Helen, a Little UNSURE Of This Relavation

"So...How DO We Fight Against Our Own Powers? Asked Bob

Tim Typed Something In.

"Simple: With RESEARCH.  
>I`ve Learned From "Experience" In How To handle Superhumans With SUPER STRENGTH.<p>

"You Have?

Tim Pressed a Button.  
>a Video Started Playing, Showing Batman Fighting What Looked Like a MASKED WRESTLER Who Was About As Large Or LARGER Than Bob And Was Shattering Objects With His bare Hands.<p>

"Who is THAT! Exclaimed Bob

"Bane...One Of MY ENEMIES.  
>Works As a PROFESSONAL HITMAN And ASSASSIN...<br>By Using a Chemical called VENOM, He Gains Vast SUPER STRENGTH...On Parr With YOURS, Bob.

"And, You`ve Actually Defeated Him?

"Yes...  
>Though, Not On My FIRST ATTEMPT.<br>When I First Encountered Bane...I Underestimated Him.  
>He Broke My Back And Put Me In Traction For Weeks...<p>

"How Did You beat him?

"I Used An EXO-SKELETAL Suit Called The "BATBOT"...It Increased My Strength And Durability.  
>However, I Also Beat Bane By Severing His Connection To Venom...Or, Turning His Own Strength Against Him.<p>

"Is That Your Plan?: Turning Xeric`s Men`s Own Strength Against Them?

"Well, Seeing As How I Don`t Have The Batbot With Me...Yes.

Helen Looked Up.

"And, What About MY POWERS.

Tim Pressed Another Button.  
>Yet, Another Video Played...This Time, It Showed a Large, MUD CREATURE.<p>

"This Is CLAYFACE.  
>He`s a Shape-Shifter, Made Of LIVING CLAY.<p>

"How Does That Help...My Power Is ELASTISITY!

"No...Your Power Is "Rubber" Based SHAPE-SHIFTING.  
>The Ability To Mold Your Body To ANY SHAPE You Choose...<br>Though, Your a LOW LEVEL Shape-Shifter...Compared To The HIGH LEVELED Clayface.

"Okay...I Guess That Makes Sense.  
>So, How Are you Going To Beat My Powers?<p>

"By Messing With The Molecular Stability Of The Shape Changing Ability.  
>You Require a Balanced Temporture Of HEAT And COLD To Maintain Your Shapes...<br>Get TOO HOT, You`ll Melt Into a Liquid State...Get TOO COLD, You`ll Freeze Into a Solid State.  
>Either Way Will halt The Shape Shifting Abilities...Rendering You AND Them, Powerless.<p>

"Wow...I never Knew That.

"I Did...Every Time I Fought CLAYFACE.  
>Though, His "Clay-Like" State Made Him Vunerable To WATER, too.<p>

Violet Approached Tim.

"What About MY POWERS?

"That`s Easy...  
>Invisibility Can Mask Your Body...But, NOT BODY HEAT.<br>I Have Special Visions In The lens Of My Mask That can Detect That.

"Oh.

"Plus, Smoke And Gas Grenades Work, Too...  
>Not To mention My Special Training To Detect Targets WIth SOUND, Instead Of Sight.<br>"And, The Force Fields?

"That One Is Tricky.  
>You need INTENCE FOCUS To maintain Your Force Fields...<br>a Litte DISTRACTING Technology, Like My HIGH FREQUENCY TRANSPONDERS, Should Handle That.  
>Plus, I Can Run An Electrical Current Through The Energy Of the Force Fields That Will HOPFULLY Be Effective.<p>

"Wow...You Sure Do Come Prepared.

Dash Snickered.

"HA!  
>I`d Like To See You Handle MY POWERS!<p>

"Anti-Gravity Fields.  
>No FRICTION, NO SPEED...Simple.<p>

Violet Smirked At Dash Who Fell Silent In Shock.

"darn it...

Bob Turned To tim.

"So...You Have The Tools You need To Fight The SUPER-TROOPERS.

"Of Course.  
>I ALWAYS Come Prepared.<p>

Violet Faced Tim.

"I Still Want To Help You...

"Out Of The Question.  
>You Don`t have The Proper Training.<p>

"So, TRAIN ME!

"It Took My TEN YEARS To gain My Skills...  
>And, Even THEN...I Wasn`t THAT GOOD.<p>

"Come On, Tim...I WANT To help.

Tim Looked At Violet.  
>He Sighed Sharply.<p>

"I Have An Obstical Course In The Cave...  
>It`s Not As "Advanced" As The One Back Home, But It`s Good Exercise.<br>Spend a Couple Hours In THAT...And, We`ll TALK.

"Great!  
>Where Is It?<p>

Tim Pointed At a Door.  
>Violet Approached The door And Walked In.<p>

"The Rest Of You Should Probably Go Too...You`ll Need It.

Tim Put On his Mask And Typed Into the Computer Some More.

"Sure. Said Bob

The Parr Family Walked Into the Training Room.  
>They Found a Large Area Which Had Many Objects To Train With.<p>

"Just Like The Gym...Only, A Bit More Extreme. Said Helen

The Parr`s Immedietly Started To Train.  
>Batman, However Was At the Computer.<p>

"Batwoman...Come In.

The Screen Fizzled.  
>Soon, Batwoman Appeared On-Screen.<p>

"Hey, Tim...How Are Things Going?

"Been Better...  
>I Just Saved The Parr`s And Brought Them To the Nomanisan Batcave.<p>

"That`s Great!

"Yeah, But HERE Is The Part That`s Not...  
>Xeric Has Built a Machine That can STEAL The Powers Of Supers And Tranfer Them Into Normal Humans...He Already Used The Device On The Incredibles.<p>

"Oh, My God...That`s Terrible!

"Yeah, I Know...He`s Already Began Putting Their Powers FOR SALE On The Black Market.  
>And, I have a Feeling He`s Already Given Most Of His Men The Incredibles Powers.<p>

Batman Sighed.

"ANd...There Is ANOTHER Thing.

"What?

"It`s About Violet...She KNOW Who I Am.

"WHAT!

"And About You, Too...So Does Her Family.

Batwoman Sighed.

"How Did She Take It?

"Not Well, At First...She Was Pretty Shocked.  
>But, She`s Accepted It Now...We Also KISSED.<p>

Batwoman Stared At Him.

"WHAT!  
>YOU MEAN YOU TWO HAD YOUR FIRST KISS, AND I WASN`T THERE To SEE IT!<p>

"Sorry...Everything Happened So fast.

(Sigh), Fine...I Guess I AM a Little Busy.

"Speaking Of Which, How Goes Your Mission?

"Fine, Just Fine...  
>I`ve Already Found Something Who`ll Help Me.<p>

"Good.  
>I Look Forward To Seeing You, VERY SOON.<p>

"Don`t Worry, Bro.  
>If Things Go Right, You`ll See Me Before You Know It.<p>

"Okay...Batman Out.

The Video Feed Was Cut And Batman Got Up.  
>He Walked Into The Training Room To Check Up On The Parr`s...It Was Pretty Hilairious.<p>

Bob`s Fist Were a Little Crushed From Punching Dummies TOO HARD.  
>Helen Had a Hard Time Getting CLOSE ENOUGH To The Dummies To Even LAND A PUNCH.<p>

Violet Was Trying To Use Some STEALTH MOVES...But, Kept Getting Hit By "Motion Sensitive Lasers"  
>Dash Had The Most Trouble...He Had a HARD TIME Chasing Down His Targets AND Getting Away From danger.<p>

Jack-Jack Was Watching The Whole Thing And Laughing.

Batman Chuckled.

"Well, If You Need Me...I`ll Be Checking Up On Xeric`s Progress.

Batman turned To leave.

"Have a Nice Day...

"THIS IS CRAZY! Shouted Violet, Who Was Trying To Avoid The Lasers

[Later, In The Jungle]

Batman Walked Through The Vast Jungles Of Nomanisan Island.  
>It Was Daylight Now, And Baman Had To Find ANOTHER Way Into The Compound...<p>

Xeric Had Gone ALL OUT With Security After The Little "Skuffle" Last Night.  
>So, Batman Took ANother Route Through The Jungle, Since The OTHER WAY IN Was Definetly Guarded.<p>

Batman Noticed It Was Pretty Darn Quiet...TOO QUIET, Actually.  
>Just Then, Several blasts Of Force Shots Started Firing On Him.<p>

Batman Quickly Dodged The Energy Projectiles, Which Damaged Several Trees.  
>He Looked And Realised Whoever Was Shooting Them Was Invisible.<p>

Using His "Bat Vision", Batman Saw a Trooper Heading Towards Him.  
>He Tossed His Batarang At Him, Which Hit The Target DEAD ON.<p>

The Man Became Visible As He Fell Batman Deactivated His Bat Vision.

Suddenly, More Force Shots Were Fired...These Were Coming From Multiple Targets.  
>Not Wasting Any Time, Batman Tossed Several Smoke Grenades In The Air...<p>

They Exploding, Filling The Area With Dense Clouds Of Smoke And Gas Batman Saw The Siloets Of The Invisible Guards...Who Were CLEARLY VISIBLE, NOW.

Batman Grinned.

"Gotcha...

Batman Threw Several Batarangs Them, Hitting Each With "Pin-Point" Accuatcy.  
>They All Fell To the Ground, Knocked Out Cold And Becoming Visible.<p>

Batman Smiled.

"So Much For The "Invisible Men".

Batman Continued On His Way.  
>Unknown To Him, he Was being Spied By One Of The "Robot Birds" On the Island.<p>

Xerix Was Watching Batman On a Monitor From His Office.  
>He Slammed His Fist On Teh table In Anger.<p>

"BLAST!  
>This Batman Is GOOD...Better Than I Thought.<p>

Xeric Then Smiled.

"Well...I Still Have MORE TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE.

Later, Batman Walked Deeper Into The Jungle.  
>Suddely, He Heard a Rushing Sound...Which Later, Sounded Like a Jet Engine.<p>

Batman Knew It Was Troopers With Super Speed.  
>He Quickly Tossed Small Mines Around Himself.<p>

As Blurred Streaks Approached Him, teh Mines Reacted To the Motion And Emited An Anti-Gravity Field.  
>The Speeding Troopers Got Caught In It And Floated In the Air...<p>

Batman Flung Batarangs At them, Knocking Them Out.

Xeric Once Again Pounded On His table.

"He`s Smarter Than I Thought...

Batman Began To Near The Complex, He Could See The Structure Of The Base From Afar...  
>He Figured It Was Only a Matter Of Time Before More "Super Troopers" Showed Up, So He Prepared Himself.<p>

As he Walked Through The Jungle...Long Tenticals Wrapped ARound Him And Pulled Him Up.  
>The tenticals Turned Out To Be Stretched Limbs, And He Came Face-To-Face With a Trooper.<p>

"You`ve Gotten Pretty Far, Bats...  
>But, This Is As Far You Your Gonna Ge-<p>

Batman Tossed a Grenade At The Trooper.  
>It Exploded And Instantly Froze Him...Forcing His Arm To Release Batman As It Returned To Normal.<p>

As Batman Fell, He Expanded His Caped And Glided Down.  
>He Landed Of the Ground Safely And Saw Several Other LONG LIMBED Troopers Perched From The Trees.<p>

As They Attacked, Batman Threw His Ice Grenades At Them.  
>Eventually, The Troopers Got Wise And Deflected The Grenades.<p>

Of Course, batman Still Had His Mini-Flame Throwers...  
>WHich Caused The Troopers To Melt a Little On contact.<p>

Soon, All the RUBBER MEN With Either Frosted Statues Or Reduced To Fleshy Puddles.

Batman Began To Walk Past them.

"HEY!  
>GET BACK HERE, WE`RE NOT DONE WITh YOU YE-<p>

Batman Punched a Frozen Trooper, Cracking His Face.

"OW!

"IS THAT ALL YOU GO-

Batman Stepped On a Melted Trooper, Making a Implanted Footprint In His face.

"we`re done. Said batman

Batman Walked Towards The Base.

[Meanwhile, Back At the Cave]

Violet Took a Batarang In her Hand And Threw It At a Dummy, Hitting It In the Arm.

"Your Getting Good, Honey... Said Helen

"Not THAT GOOD...I Was Aiming For The Head.

Helen Took a Batarang And Threw It A Teh Dummy, WHich Embedded Itself "Between The Legs"

"Just Between Us Girls: Try That Spot, It`ll Stop Em` FOR SURE.

"I`ll Keep That In Mind.

"MOM!

Dash Ran Towards Helen And Violet

"What`s Wrong, Sweetie?

"It`s Jack-Jack, HE`S GONE!

[Meanwhile, Back At Syndrome`s Base]

Batman Approached The Complex.  
>For Some Reason, It Was Completly Empty...No Guards Or Anything.<p>

"Hmmmm...Odd.

Just then, a Monitor Appeared Out Of a Structure.  
>It Fizzled For a Few Minutes Before Xeric Appeared On-Screen.<p>

"Welcome, batman...I have Been EXPECTING YOU.

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"You Know, I Didn`t really EXPECT Those Other "Super-Troopers" To Stop You...  
>But, I Was Hoping they Would Slow You Down At Least...So Disappointing.<br>EVen WIth SUPERPOWERS, My Men Are USELESS...Especially Against a Vigilante WITHOUT Powers.

Xeric Chuckled As He Drank Some Wine From a Glass.

"Well, Like Any Good SHOWMAN...I Have Saved The Very BEST For Last.

At That Moment, a Metal Door Opened...Concealing a Large Figure In Shadows.

"Naturally, I had To EVACUATE The "Normal Personal" From teh Area For Their Own Safety.  
>Afterall, You Know What They Always Say: "Good Help Is SO HARD To Find These Days..."<p>

The Figure Walks Out Into The Light...Revealed To Be a Hulk-Like Trooper.

"I DOn`t Know Why Syndrome And Underminer Are So WORRIED About You, batman...  
>But, I Am SURE My Latest And Greatest Super-Trooper SHould Put their Worries To Rest.<p>

The Hulking Trooper Stood Over Batman, Growling Like a Beast.

"I WOuld Just LOVE To See How Your Going To Defeat THIS TROOPER, Batman...

Batman Smirked.

"Be Careful What You Wish For, Xeric...

Xeric Chuckled.

"No, I Sugest YOU Be Careful...Be Carfull Not To Splatter TOO MUCH Blood When You Die.

Xeric Looks At The Hulking Trooper.

"Break The Bat`s Wings.

The Trooper Grins Evily As He Raises His Massive Arms And Yells Out Loud.  
>Batman Dodges As He Pounds On the Ground, Causing a Massive Shockwave In His Wake.<p>

Xeric Watched The Battle Quite Calmly...Like Watching a TV Show.  
>He Smiled Sinisterly While Sipping His Wine...He Seems Pretty Confident That Batman Will Lose.<p>

As Does The Super Strong Trooper.  
>Who Continued To Punch At Batman In Anger.<p>

Batman Throws Batarangs At The Trooper, Which Explode Upon Contact.  
>They Leave Scorched Marks On teh Troopers Uniform And Skin...But, Aside From That: No Serious damage.<p>

"YOUR PUNY TOYS CANNOT STOP ME, BATMAN! Yelled The Trooper

Batman Tosses Grenades On the Ground.  
>They Explode And Begin To Freeze The Trooper In Thick Ice.<p>

As the Trooper Struggles To Break Free, Cracking The Ice Batman Rushed Over And Began To Punch His Only Vunerable Spot: His Head.

The Trooper Soon Broke Free, Sending Ice Shards Flying Through The Air.  
>He Grabbed Batman, Clutching His Body In His Giant Hand...Crushing Him a Little.<p>

"I WILL BREAK YOU, BATMAN!

Batman Gritted His teeth In Pain.

"N-No Thanks...already been through that.

The Trooper Raised His Arm, ready To Smash Batman Into the Ground.  
>Suddenly, a Batarang Flew Into The Air And Hit The Troopers Arm With a Powerful Explosion.<p>

Thr Trooper Released Batman In Pain.  
>Batman Held His Ribs In Pain, Then Looked Up To See Who Threw The Batarang...<p>

He Saw Violet Holding Another Batarang In Her Hand...With Her family.

"I GOT HIM! Said Violet

The Parr`s Ran Up To Batman, Violet Helped Him Up.

"Are You Oka-

"I Thought I Told You To STAY IN THE CAVE.

"We Had No Choice...Jack-Jack Is missing.

Batman`s Eyes Widened a Bit.

"But, Where Could He-

The Trooper Recovered And Roared In Anger.

"PUNY HUMANS!  
>I WILL CRUSH YO-<p>

!

Jack-Jack (In Monster Form) Leaped From a Tree Limb And Landed On The Trooper.  
>HE Started To Claw And Bite On The Trooper`s face, Which Distracted Him a Little.<p>

"JACK-JACK ATTACK! Yelled Jack-Jack.

The Trooper Soon Tore The Baby Monster Off And Threw Him.

"JACK-JACK! SHrieked Helen

Batman Took Out His Grappel And Fired It.  
>The Claw Grasped Jack-Jack And Reeled Him Back To Batman, Who Took Him Out Of It.<p>

The Trooper Glared At Batman And Jack-Jack.

"I WILL CRUSH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Batman Ran Off.

"HA!  
>RUNNING AWAY!<br>I Knew Your Was a COWARD!

The Trooper Charged After Batman...Who STopped In Front Of a Large Tree.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!

Batman Smiled.

"no...i have you.

Batman Quickly Shot His Bat-Grappel And Swung Away.  
>The Trooper Was Moving So Fast, He Couldn`t Stop Or change Direction In Time.<p>

So, He Slammed Into The Large Tree At Full Speed.  
>Unfortunetly, The Tree Was LARGER And STRONGER Than Him...And Was Only Slightly Damaged.<br>The Force Of The Impact Completly Knocked The Trooper Out Cold, Who Fell To The Ground With a Loud Thud.

Batman Grinned, While Jack-Jack giggled.

"Bad Guy Go Boom-Boom! Said Jack-Jack

"That`s One Way To Put It.

The Parr Family Ran Up To Him.  
>Helen took jack-Jack And Held Him.<p>

"I Am So Sorry, Batman...Jack-Jack Must Of Followed You When Our Backs Were Turned.

"He Really Liked You. Said Bob

Batman Narrowed His Eyes At Jack-Jack, Who Giggled At Him.

"can`t imagine why...

"WELL DONE, BATMAN... Began Xeric, Who Caught The Attention Of Batman And The Parr`s

"You Actually Survived My Trooper`s Wrath...Impressive.  
>But, That Wasn`t the LAST Of My Little Surprises...There Is Still MORE TO COME.<p>

"Why Are You Doing This, Xeric?  
>Your Already Rich And Powerful.<p>

Xeric Chuckled At Batman.

"True...I AM a Very Powerful HUMAN.  
>But, I Want MORE That What I Already Have.<p>

"And, What is Your Idea Of "More"?

"simple...Ever Here Of PROMETHIUS?  
>In Greek Mythology, He Is Famous For Stealing Fire From The Gods And Giving It To Man.<br>Oh, He Was Considered a THIEF And a VILLAIN By The Olympians, But Was a HERO To Mankind...

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"Let Me Guess...You Believe Your Being a Hero By Stealing The Powers Of Superheroes?

"OF COURSE!  
>For Years, Those So called "Superheroes" Walk Amost Us Humans Like GOLDEN GODS And They Selfishly REFUSE To Share Their Great Powers With Others...That Hardly Seems FAIR.<p>

"The Only One Who`s Acting Like a GOD...Is YOU, Xeric.

"Oh, I`m Not a God, Batman...I`m Just Trying To Give Fire To Mankind.  
>And, I REFUSE To Allow You Or ANYONE ELSE Keep Me From My Goal.<p>

Batman Narrowed His Eyes.

"I WILL Stop You... Said Batman, Darkly

"You Are Welcome To Try, Batman.  
>And, Just To Show That I Am a GENEROUS MAN...<p>

Xeric Presses a Button Massive Doors Opened, leading Into The Base.

"Come On In...I Am Expecting You.

The Video Feed Was Then Cut And The Monitor Disappered Into The Structure.

"I Don`t Like This... Began Bob

"I`ve Been a Superhero For Years, And This Feels Like a TRAP.

Batman`s Eyes Became Thin.

"Of COURSE It Is...

Batman Walked Towards The Opened Doors.  
>The Parr`s Soon Began To follow Him.<p>

"Go back To The Cave.

"NO!, We`re Coming WIth You...One Way Or Another, THIS ENDS NOW. Said Violet

"Vi...

"I Don`t Care If You Are Batman...I`m Not Leaving.

Batman Eyed Her.

"(Sigh), Fine...Just Don`t Get In My Way.

As They Continued On their Way, Bob And Helen Smiled.

"Their Meant For Each Other...I Can Tell. Said Helen

"Reminds Me Of Our First Date, Remember Honey?

"Ah, yes...I Remember: DINNER, MOVIE...Foiling a Bank Robery And World Domination Plot.

Bob Smiled.

"Yep...GOOD TIMES.

[Later, Inside The Base]

The Group Moved Through The Darkness At a Steady Pace.

"It`s So Dark In Here...I Can Hardly See The Nose On My Face! Said Violet

"I can See Fine. Said batman

"Using Your "Bat-Vision"? Asked helen

"No...I`m Just Used To Seeing In The Dark.

"That`s No Surprise. Said Dash

Suddenly, The Lights Came On...Revealing a Large Chamber.  
>Batman And The Parr`s Looked Up And saw Xeric Standing Over a Balcony WIth Syndrome And Underminer.<p>

"Well, Well, Well...If It Isn`t BATMAN And The "Not-So-Incredibles". Said Xeric

"Spare Us The Monologue, Xeric...  
>If Your Planning To Trap Us, Get On WIth It.<p>

Xeric Smirked.

"My...You Just Take The Fun Out Of EVERYTHING, Don`t You?

Batman Glared At Him.

"Oh, Very Well...

Xeric Pressed a Button.  
>Doors Opened In The Arena That They Were In...And, Out Came Squads Of Super Troopers.<p>

"Even YOU Can`t Beat Them All, Batman...  
>Epecially With a Family Of NON-POWERED WEAKLING As Your Only Back-Up.<p>

Batman Narrowed His Eyes As he Clutched Batarangs In His Hands.

"We`ll See...

Just As The Super Troopers Were About To Attack...a Loud Rumbling Was Heard.  
>Xeric Looked Around In Anger, As Did Syndrom And Underminer.<p>

"WHAT THE HE-

Suddenly, a Wall Was Blow Apart...Causing Light To Shine Through.  
>Everyone Looked To See a Figure Emerged From The Large Opening...It Was BATWOMAN.<p>

"Hey, Guys And Gals...Miss Me?

"like a toothache. Said Batman, Jokingly

"Well, Sorry I`m Late...I Had To Make a Little DETOUR At a Lazarus Pit.

At that Moment, a Man Walked Up next to batman...Bob Stared In Shock At Who It Was.

"GAZERBEAM!

Gazerbeam Grinned.  
>He Was Soon Joined By Other Heroes: Thunderhead, Dynaguy, Stratogale, Downburst Blazestone, Everseer, Gamma Jack, Apogee Hyper Shock, Macroburst, Plasmabolt, Psycwave Phylange, Stormicide, Splashdown, Vectress, Tradewind Meta-Man, Universal Man, Fironic, And Blitzerman...<p>

All The NSA Heroes That Were Killed (Mostly By Syndrome) Were SOMEHOW Alive Again...

Batman Just Smiled.

The Era Of Superheroes...Had FULLY Returned.


	13. Final Showdown

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 13: Final Showdown

"SUPERS!, ATTACK! Shouted Batwoman

Gazerbeam Launched a Power, Optical Laser At The Super Troopers.  
>As He Did, The Other Supers Joined In The Assault...<p>

Gamma Jack Lauched Bursts Of radioactive Energy At the Troopers, Burning Them a Little

Stratogale Flew At High Speed And Rammed Into Them

Thunderhead, Macroburst And Stormicide Attacked The Troopers With Gusts Of WInd And Lightningh Volts

Apogee Levitated The Troopers And Slammed Them Into One Another.

Dynaguy Fired a Beam From His Head And Reduced The Troopers Armor To Ash, Then Punched Them.

Blazestone And Fironic Shot Streams Of Fire From Her Hands

Hyper Shock Punched The Ground And Caused Powerful Tremors That Knocked The Troopers Down

Blitzerman charged With Body With Energy And Blasted The Troopers

Plasmabolt Shocked The Troopers With Electromagnetic ENergy From Her Antennas

Everseer And Psycwave Attacked The Troopers Metally, Causing them To Grab Their Heads In Pain

Splashdown Fired Streams Of Water At The Troopers

Phylange And Vectress Shot Hyper Sonic Wave At The Troopers

Tradewind Changed Into various Elements (Like Metal, Stone And Wood) And Attacked The Troopers

Downburst Manipulated Atomic Particals And Caused The troopers To Sink In The Ground

Meta-Man And Univeral Man Used Their Various Powers On The Troopers

Xeric Growled With Anger.

"SYNDROME!, UNDERMINER!  
>DESTROY THEM!<p>

Syndrome Charged His Hands With Electros Underminer Activated An Exo-Suit.

The Two villains Jumped Into The Arena And Headed Into The Battle.

Batwoman Joined Up With batman.

"Guess PLAN B Was Pretty Effective, Huh?

"Plan A Was Going Pretty Well, Too... Said Batman

Batman Looked Up And Narrowed His Eyes.

"Protect The Parr`s...I`m Going After Xeric.

Batman Shot His Grappel To The Balcony And Reeled Himself Up.  
>Batwoman Just Smiled.<p>

"Yeah...sure thing.

AT That Moment, Batwoman Got Blasted By Syndrome`s Energy Beam.  
>As She Lay On teh Ground In Pain, Syndrome Walked Over To her.<p>

"Pretty Ingenius...Using The Same Thing That Brought ME BACK To Revive The Supers.  
>HA!, Like That Really Matters...I BEAT THEM BEFORE, I CAN DO IT AGAIN!<p>

"don`t flatter yourself. Muttered Batwoman

Syndrome Grabbed Batwoman, Raised Her Up And Began To Choke Her.

"So Tell Me: On The Off Chance That This Little Plan Didn`t Work...Do You Have a PLAN C!

Batwoman Actually Grinned.

"Actually...YEAH.  
>How Do You Think I Found The Dead Supers, Syndrome?...Their Not Exactly In The Phone Book.<p>

Just Then, Syndrome Was Hit In The Back By a Laser Blast, WHich Knocked him Down...  
>He Looked Up And Saw a Woman Wearing a Black Jumpsuit And Holding a Laser Gun In her Hand.<p>

She Had Dark Skin And Snow White Hair.

"MIRAGE! Exclaimed Syndrome In Shock

Mirage Narrowed Her EYes As She Charged Her Gun.

"Hello...buddy.

Meanwhile, Batman Was Chasing Xeric Through The Corridors Of The Base.  
>He Finally Cornered Him At a Dead End...And Walked Towards Him.<p>

"Give It Up, Xeric...It`s OVER.

Xeric Snickered.

"It`s Not Over Until I SAY IT IS!

Xeric Reached Into his Pocket And Pulled Out The Blue Orb Containing The Incredibles Superpowers.

"You Know...Underminer Said That I need To Wear SPECIAL GLOVES WHen Handling The Orb.  
>Mainly Because The Energy Is UNSTABLE And Without Proper Protection...Well, Let Me SHOW YOU.<p>

Xeric Removed His Glove And Clutched The Orb With His Bare Hand.  
>The Orb Began To Glow Brightly And Energy Surged Within His Body.<p>

Batman Quickly Tossed a Batarang At teh Orb, Shattering It On contact.  
>Though The Energy Was Now released And Formed Into Four Streaks That Left The Room...<p>

Xeric Continued To Change.

"Your Too Late, Batman...

Xeric`s Body Increaced In Mass.  
>His Clothes Ripped Untile Only Torn Pants Remained.<p>

His Body became Muscular...For More So Than BANE.  
>WIth ENergy Pulsing From His Eyes And Hands.<p>

Xeric Grinned Evily.

"Power...Yessssss.  
>Ultimate POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!<p>

Xeric Arm Stretched And Punched Batman, Knocking Him Through Several Walls In the Process.  
>As Batman STruggled To Get Up, Xeric Used Force Energy And Tore The Metal Walls Apart...Creating a Pathway.<p>

He Ran Toward Batman At Super Speed, Knocking Batman Down Again.  
>He Then Grabbed Batman And Began To Crush His Body In His Massive Hand.<p>

"Like I Said: "Controling Power Is What I Do Best"...  
>And Now...I HAVE ALL THE POWER I NEED!<p>

Xeric Ran, Using Batman As a Shield And Rammed Into Several More Wall.  
>He Then Reached The Generator Room And Threw Batman To Teh Ground From a Catwalk.<p>

As Batman Gritted His teeth In Pain...Xeric Grinned As Turned Invisible.

[Meanwhile, Back In The Arena]

Mirage Walked Towards Syndrome...Who Was Scooting Away From her.

"Now, I Shall Finally Gain My REVENGE For You Betraying Me.

"Betraying You?  
>WHat On Earth Did I Do?<p>

Mirage Fired His Laser Gun.  
>Syndrome Dodged It And Blocked With His Zero Point Energy.<p>

"You mean, BESIDES Trying To Sacrifice My Life When Mr. Incredible Tried To kill You After You tried To Kill His Family?...  
>Or, maybe It Was ALL THE YEARS YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME!<p>

"Used You?  
>How Do You Figure That!<p>

"When I came To Work For You And Helped You Kill All Those Supers...You Said We Would Be Making a Difference!  
>You Told me That We Were PROTECTING THE WORLD By Destroying Supers Before They Went MAD WITH THEIR POWER...<p>

Mirage Shed Some Tears.

"But, That Wasn`t Why We Did It...That Wasn`t The Real reason AT ALL!  
>You Hated Heroes And Wanted To Kill Them...And You Used Me To Do It!<p>

Syndrome Laughed.

"You Say That Like It`s a BAD THING.

Mirage Glared At Him.

"It IS...You Made Me BETRAY MY FAMILY!  
>My father Was a War Hero And All I Wanted Was To be a Hero Like Him!<br>But You...YOU TURNED ME INTO A VILLAIN!, And For Years...I Was Haunted By The Murders Of So many Heroes.

Mirage Then Smiled.

"Then...Hope Came To Me In the Form Of BATWOMAN.  
>She Offered Me The Chance To UNDO My Greatest Mistake...By Reviving The Slain Supers.<br>She Had The Location Of a Lazarus Pit, While I Held The Location Of Where The Dead Supers Were Buried...  
>I Helped Her Find Them Using My NSA Clearance And SHE Guided Me To the Lazarus Pits.<p>

"Clever...

"Now Only One Thing Left To Do...And My redemption Will be Complete.

Mirage Aimed Her Laser Guns At Syndrome.

"Defeating You.

Syndrome Smiled Evily, Charging His Hands With Energy.

"Bring It On...

As Syndrome And Mirage Battled.  
>The Other Supers Fought Against The Superpowered Troopers.<p>

The Parr`s Tried Their Best To Fight Off The Troopers...Armed With Only Spare Batarangs.  
>a Trooper SNuck Up Behind Bob...But, Was Blasted By Gazerbeam.<p>

Bob Looked Over To See Gazerbeam, WHo Was Grinning.

"You Owe a Soda. Said Gazerbeam

a Trooper Snuck Up Behind Him.  
>Bob Threw a Batarang, Which Hit The Trooper.<p>

"SO Do You...

Gazerbeam Grinned.

Suddenly, Streaks Of Energy Shot Into The Room.  
>The Beams Homed In On the Parr`s And Hit Them, Surging Their Bodies With Energy.<p>

When The Energy Subsided, The Parr`s Felt RENUED Strength Return.

"Hey...My-My POWERS.

Bob Pounded His Fist Into His Hand, Which Made a Thundering Sound Once Again.

Helen Threw a Punch At a Trooper...Which Was Extending, Again.

"OUR POWERS ARE BACK!

Dash Ran At Super Speed, Hitting Several Troopers Rappidly.

"AWESOME!

Violet`s Eyes Glowed Bright Lavender As She Charged With Force Energy.  
>She Fired Rapid Force Shots At The Troopers, Knocking Many Down.<p>

"dang...Just When I Was Getting Used To The Batarangs.

The Incredibles Joined The Other Supers And Fough Against The Troopers.  
>Batwoman Looked Over And Spotted mirage Fighting Syndrome Quite Viciously.<p>

She Soon Knocked Syndrome Down And Aimed Her gun At Him.

"I`ve Been Waiting a LONG TIME FOR THIS!

Syndrome Smiled Like a Madman.

"go ahead, mirage...KILL ME!  
>I`ve Already Been Dead...So, I`m Not Afraid To Die.<p>

Mirage Gritted Her Teeth.

"DON`T DO IT! Shouted a Voice

Mirage Turned To See Batwoman.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BATWOMAN!  
>I`m Gonna Make Buddy PAY For What he`s Done!<p>

"Let The Law Handle That, Mirage.

"THE LAW!  
>Xeric Will Just BUY OFF Syndrome`s Freedom...LIKE HE`S DONE TO COUNTLESS OTHER CRIMINALS!<br>Syndrome Decieved Me, Used Me...Turned Me Into a MONSTER!, I`m Gonna Make Him Pay.

"Mirage, Revenge Isn`t Justice.

"Sure It Is.

"NO, IT ISN`T!  
>IT NEVER IS!<p>

Mirage`s Eyed Were Filled With Hate...She Wasn`t About To Let Go Of This Oppertunity.

"Mirage...What Did You Want To be As a Child? Asked Batwoman

Tears Welled Up In Mirage`s Eyes.

"a hero...Like My father Was.  
>He Was a Soldier In a War And Saved The World.<br>Ever Since Then, I Wanted To be Like Him...a hero.

"Heroes Don`t Take Lives...Especially Out Of REVENGE.  
>That`s What Villains, Like Syndrome, DO.<p>

"a Hero Was All I Ever Wanted To Be...AND SYNDROME ROBBED ME OF THAT!  
>He Tricked Me And Forced Me To Help Him Kill Heroes!<p>

"And, He`s Doing It All Over Again!  
>He`s Using Your Hatred For Him And Making You Become Like He Is: a Killer.<p>

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!, I`M NOT A VILLAIN!

"Then PROVE IT!, Your The One Holding The Gun!

Mirage Glanced At batwoman, Then Looked Back At Syndrome.

"It`s Your Choice, Mirage.  
>You Can Be a Hero Like Your Father Was...or, Be a Villain Like Syndrome Is.<p>

Mirage Shut Her Eyes, Tears Escaping Her Eyes.

"daddy...i`m sorry.

Mirage Pressed The Gun On Syndrome`s Chest.  
>She Then STruck Him Across The Face...Knocking Him Out Cold.<p>

Batwoman Walked Up To Mirage.

"Your Father Would Be PROUD.

Mirage Sighed.

"i know...

[Meanwhile, In The Generator Room]

Batman Struggled To get Up.  
>He Looked Around...He Didn`t See Xeric, But KNEW He Was In the Room.<p>

Batman Got Up And Noticed His Costume Was Severely Damaged.  
>SOme Of The Cloth Was Torn, His Cape Was Ripped To The Point That It Only Cover Half His Back.<p>

Worse...His Cowl Was Damaged With Sparking Electronics.  
>This MEant The Optical And Visual Functions Of his Cowl Was Disabled.<p>

Suddenly, a Force Shot Hit Batman...Knocking Him Down.  
>Batman Quickly Ran For Some Cover As The Shoted Continued From Unknown Locations.<p>

Without His "Bat Vision", Batman Was Forced To Rely On His Special Training To Survive.  
>So, He Closed His Eyes...Focusing On His Sense Of Hearing And Shutting Out Everything Else.<p>

He Heard Rappid Footsteps.  
>Batman Focused Harder, Trying To get a Fix On Xeric`s Movements.<p>

Memorizing The Rhythm Of Xeric`s Motion, Batman Quickly Turned And Threw a Batarang.  
>It Colided With AN Invisible Object And Exploded On Impact.<p>

Xeric Turned Visible Again And Fell From The Catwalk And Onto the Ground.  
>He Soon Got Up And Laughed Evily At batman.<p>

"Okay...I Gotta Admit: That WAS Impressive.

Xeric Grinned.

"But, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Xeric Rushed Over And Grabbed Batman.  
>He Formed The Lower Half Of His Body Into a Serpent-Like Tail And Wrapped It Around Batman`s Body, Constricting Like a Python.<p>

As He Crushed Batman, He Punched Him In The Face.  
>Batman Ignored These Blows And Reached Into His Utility Belt.<p>

He Pulled Out a Grenade And Squeezed It In His Hand.  
>The Grenade Ruptured And Began To Instantly Freeze The Two In Ice.<p>

As batman Figured, Xeric Broke Free From The Ice...And Released Batman In the Process.

Batman Quickly Jumped back And Tossed His Explosive Batarangs At Xeric.  
>Unfortunetly, Xeric Threw Up a Force Field Bubble That Surrounded His Massive Body.<p>

He Snickered Evily.

"Nice Try, Bats...But. Your TOYS Are No Match for My Force Fields.

Batman Took Out a Single Batarang.  
>He Rappidly Pressed On It With His Thumb.<p>

"Oh, Please...DO You Really Think That Is Going To Work!

"Probably.

Batman Threw His Batarang.  
>Which, Surprisingly...Lodged Itself Into The Energy Shield.<p>

It Suddenly Emitted a Powerful Electrical Current That Surged Within The Shield.  
>Xeric SCreamed As He Felt a Powerful Pain In His Head...The Shield Collapsed And Xeric Fell To his Knees.<p>

Batman Walked Towards Him.

"It`s a TWO-WAY STREET, Xeric...  
>The Force Fields May Protect You...But, If they Are Broken Through, They Weaken You.<br>And, ENERGY IS ENERGY...I Can Manipulate It If I have The Correct Frequency.

"Clever...But I Don`t Need Shields To beat You.  
>Not When I Have RAW STRENGTH At My Disposal!<p>

Xeric Charged After Batman.  
>Batman Fired His Grapple At Xeric And Charged It With Electricity.<p>

But, It Had No Effect...And Xeric Swatted Batman Into a Generator.

"Perhaps YOU Didn`t Get The Memo: Rubber Is HIGHLY RESISTANT Towards Electricity!

Batman Got Up With a PAINFUL Effort.

"right...must of forgotten.  
>I Should Of Used THIS.<p>

Batman Takes Out a Device And Fires a Stream Fire At His face.  
>Xeric Yells As He His Blinded By The Flames, But Is Undamaged...Never the Less.<p>

Batman Leaped On Top Of Xeric, Who Runs Around In Madness.

"GET OFF ME!

Xeric Crashed Into Things At Random.  
>Batman Steers Him Towards a Wall And Leaps Away...Causing Him To Crash Head On.<p>

Xeric Soon recovers And Glares At Batman.

"Give It Up, Xeric...No Matter What Powers You have, I`ll Still beat You.

Xeric Glared At Him, His face Shaded Red From The Burns.

"I Refuse To Allow You To Stop Me...  
>I WILL Destroy You, batman!<p>

Xeric Approached a Generator.

"Even If I have To Destroy THIS BASE And EVERYONE IN IT TO DO IT!

"XERIC, DON`T!  
>YOU`LL KILL EVERYONE!<p>

Xeric Grinned Insanly.

"EVeryone...BUT ME!

Xeric Punched Into The Power Generator, Digging His Massive Arms Into The Metal.  
>Using His Strength, He Lifted It Up And Tossed It At Other Generator...Which Exploded On contact.<p>

The Entire Base Began To Rumble WIth Powerful Tremors.  
>Xeric Grinned With a Crazed Expression And Laughed Wildly.<p>

Xeric Used His Force Energy And Blasted The Cealing.  
>He Then Leaped Upwards And Disappeared.<p>

"oh, no...

[Meanwhile, Back In The Arena]

The Ground Began To Shake Violently...Causing the Battling Supers To Stop Fighting.

"What In th-

Batwoman`s Communicator Beeped.  
>She Picked It Up And Answered It.<p>

"Batman?

"BATWOMAN!  
>Xeric Has Smashed The Power Generators...The Entire Base Is Gonna SELF-DESTRUCT!<br>Get Everyone Out Of The Building, NOW!...And, I Do mean EVERYONE!

"What About You?

"Xeric Is Trying To Escape...I`m gonna CANCEL HIS TRAVEL PLANS.

"THAT`S CRAZY!  
>YOUR NEED TO GET OUT OF THER-<p>

"Batman Out.

The Video Feed Cut Off.

Batwoman Sighed Deeply In Aggravation.  
>She Turned To Everybody In The Room.<p>

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!  
>The Entire base Is Gonna Explode...And, It`s Gonna Make The Nuclear Bomb Look Like DIME STORE FIRECRACKERS!<p>

The Troopers Immedietly Ran Out.  
>Batwoman Turned To Gazerbeam And The Other Supers.<p>

"We Need To make Sure All The Personal Have Evacuated The Building.

"Come On...What Do We Care If a Few Henchmen Ar-

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, THAT`S WHY! Yelled Batwoman At gamma Jack

Mirage Stepped Up.

"I Know This base Better Than Anyone...I Will make Sure Everyone Gets Out Safely.

"Good, Then Go WIth The Supers And Get Everyone Out.

Mirage Left With The Supers.  
>The Incredibles Stayed WIth batwoman.<p>

"WHAT ABOUT TIM! Exclaimed Violet

"He`s Going After Xeric.

Violet`s Eyes Widened.

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!

"No...He Said For Us To Get Out Of Here.

"I`m GOING BACK FOR HIM!

Batwoman Grabbed Violet`s Shoulder.

"Tim Told Me To protect You Guys...

Batwoman Sprayed Violet With a Gas.  
>Violet Immedietly Got Sleepy, Then Fainted...Batwoman Caught Her.<p>

"And, That is EXACTLY What I`m Gonna Do.

Helen Picked Up Violet And Held Her.

"Let`s Go...

Batwoman Ran Off And The Incredibles Followed Her.

[Meanwhile, At the Top Of a Tower]

a Violent Stormed Raged Outside The Crumbling Complex...  
>Xeric Walked Over The Roof Of The Building As a Helicopter Approached Him.<p>

Suddenly, a Pair Of Boas Were Tossed And Wrapped Around Xeric..Binding His Arms.  
>He Looked Back And Saw Batman STanding From Afar...The Rain Poured Down As Lightningh Flashed.<p>

Xeric Smiled Evily.

"You Must Have a DEATH WISH!

Xeric Flexed His Muscles And Snapped The Cables Binding Him.  
>The Helicoper Flew Away As Xeric Approached Batman...Who Stood His Ground.<p>

"Give It Up, Batman...You Can`t Beat Me.  
>I have All the Powers Of the Incredibles...And You?, Your Just a NORMAL MAN.<p>

Batman Clutched His Batarangs.

"It Isn`t The POWERS That Make a Hero, Xeric...Time You Learned That.

Batman Threw His Electrical Batarangs At Xeric.  
>THIS TIME...Xeric Was Electrocuted By Them And Became Weakened.<p>

"Maybe You Didn`t Get The Memo: Water Conducts Electricity.

Xeric Gritted His Teeth In Rage He Charged And Threw Powerful Punched At Batman.

Lightning Flashed And Thunder Crashed As The Two Fought Against Each Other Xeric Shot a Beam Of Force Energy That Wrapped Around Batman, Coiling Like a Snake.

Batman Took Out a Device And Shot a Round Object At Xeric`s Head.  
>a High Pitched Sound Emmited From The Device...Whicg Was Like NAILS SCRATCHING A CHALKBOARD To Him.<p>

Losing Focus, The Force Energy Faded And Xeric Struggles To Pry The Device Off.  
>Batman Rushed Over, Leaped Up And Performed a Flying Kick AT Xeric`s Head.<p>

As Xeric Fell To The Ground...He Noticed Xeric`s Body Was Getting Smaller.

"Well...Guess Your "Power Trip" Is Only Temporary, Xeric.

Xeric Got Up.  
>He Noticed He Was Indeed Getting Weaker.<p>

he Glared At Batman.

"If I Must Lose My Powers...At Least I Will have The Satisfaction Of DESTROYING YOU WITH THEM!

Xeric Charged After Batman.  
>Batman Sprayed His Explosive Gel On His Fist.<p>

"I`ll NEVER Let You Win...

Batman Charged After Him.

"never...

Batman Punched xeric In the Face.  
>The Impact Triggered An Explosion That Knocked Both Of Them Away.<p>

Batman Lay On teh Ground.  
>He Was Now Incredibly Injured...Intence Pain Was Surged Within His Body.<p>

Xeric Walked Over And Grabbed batman.  
>He Brough His To His Beaten And Battered Face...Xeric Was At Teh End Of His Rope, Now.<p>

"You Think...This Makes Any Difference!  
>I Will KILL YOU, BATMAN!<p>

Xeric Then Reached for Batman`s Cowl.

"But, Not Until I See Who`s Under That Mask.

At Xeric Tried To Remove It...The Cowl Charged Itself WIth Electricity, Shocking Xeric.  
>Batman Then SHot His Grappel Into The Air At Full Strength, WIth The Line Flying High Into The Air.<p>

a Stray Lightning Bolt Struck The Metal Claw And Traveled Down The cable.

[Meanwhile, In The Jungle]

The Supers Were Now Pretty Far Away From The Facility...They Could See The Base From a Distance.

Violet Soon Woke Up.

"tim?  
>TIM!<p>

Violet Got Out Of Helen`s Arms.  
>She Looked Around And Saw She Was Back In The Jungle.<p>

"Where Is-

a Blinding Flash Was Seen From a High Tower On The Base.  
>Later Followed By a Powerful Explosing That Left a BLINDING FLASH.<p>

The Supers Watched With Widened Eyes.

"good god, almighty... Said Gazerbeam In Shock And Awe

Violet`s Just Stared In Disbelief.  
>Tears Formed In her Eyes And Fell Down her Cheek.<p>

"tim...no.

Violet fell To her Knees And Cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1

She Turned To Batwoman And Glared At Her, Eyes Glowing.  
>Violet Rushed Over In Anger And Punched Her In the Jaw.<p>

Violet Continued To Hit Her.

"HOW COULD YOU!  
>HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE!<br>I LOVED HIM!, AND YOU LET HIM DIE!  
>WHY DIDN`T YOU LET ME SAVE HIM!, WHY!<p>

Batwoman Wrapped Her Legs Around Violet`s Waist And Knocked Her Down.  
>She Pinned Violet To the Ground By Ber Legs And Hands.<p>

"Because Tim Loved You And Trusted Me To Keep You Safe!  
>You Think This Was Easy!...He Was My BROTHER!, The Only family I Had Left!<p>

Violet Saw Tears Falling From The Opening Of Batwoman`s Mask...She KNEW IT Was The Truth.  
>Batwoman Released Violet...Who Just Layed On the Ground, Crying.<p>

"WAIT!

Everyone Looked Over And Saw Stratogale Floating In The Air.

"SOMEONE`S COMING!

Everyone Looked Over And Saw a Figure Walking Towards Them.  
>Their Eyes Widened In Shock As They Saw Batman...Whose Costume Was Severely Damaged.<p>

Batman Looked Tired, His Skin Was Brused And Slightly Burned.  
>Blood Was Seeping From his Mouth And Numerous Wounds On His Body.<p>

Violet Looked At Him, Shedding Tears Of Joy.

"tim...

Batwoman Ran To Batman.

"BATMAN!

Batman Swooned a Little.

"Batman...Say Something.

"ow...

Batman fainted.  
>Batwoman Caught Her Brother And Held Him.<p>

She Layed Him Down Gently.  
>Violet And the Parr`s Ran Up To Her.<p>

"Is He-

"He`s Okay...Barely, Anyway.  
>I`ve Never Seen Him So badly Hurt...Not Even When He Was Beaten Up By Bane.<p>

Downburst Walked Over To Them.

"Let Me Help.

The Super Knelt Over And Raised His Hand Over Batman.  
>His Hand Glowed And Batman`s Injuried Began To heal a Little Bit.<p>

Soon, Downburst Got Tired And Stopped.  
>Though Batman Was Healed a Little...He Was Still Pretty Hurt.<p>

"Atomic Manipulation... Said Bob

"Made My Career As a Doctor Pretty Easy Back In The Day.

Batman Opend His Eyes.

"V-Violet?

Violet Knelt Down To Him.

"yes, Tim...

"That Really Hurt...

"What On Earth Did You Do!

"I Forced a Lightning Bolt To Hit me And Xeric...It Was Pretty "Uncomfortable".

"That Was Pretty STUPID. Said Gamma Jack

"But, Effective. Said Stratogale

Helen Looked At Batman.

"What Happened To Xeric?

"I Don`t Know...I Lost Track Of Him When The Base Fell Apart.

Batman Got Up.  
>His Body Still Ached With Intence Pain...But, He`d Been Through Worse.<p>

"What Happened To Syndrome And Underminer.

Mirage Showed Up With SYndrome In handcuffs.

"I Have Syndrome Right Here...But, I Lost Track Of Underminer During The Fight.

"Must Of SPlit WHen Things Got Bad. Said Batwoman

Batman Sighed.

"Fine...Let`s Just Go Home.

Mirage Took Out a Communicator And Pressed a button.

"Activating Homing Becon, Now...An NSA Chopper Should Be Here Shortly.

"Good...Because I Could Use a Rest After All This Craziness.

[Meanwhile, At The Ruins Of The Base]

The Xeric Industries Chopper Returned To The Base...Which Was Now Nothing But RUBBLE And SCRAP.

"See Anything? Asked One Trooper

"No...Nothing.  
>The Boss Might Of Perished In The Explosion.<p>

Just Then, a Human Fist Punched Through The Rubble.  
>Followed By The Angry Yell Of The Now Human Xeric.<p> 


	14. Metroville Aftermath

The Incredibles copyright Disney/Pixar

Batman copyright DC Comics/Bob Kane

* * *

><p>The Incredibles: Dark Knights<p>

Chapter 14: Metroville Aftermath

It Was Noontime At The City Of Metroville.  
>All The Supers (The Incredibles Included) Were Recovering At The Main NSA Facility...<p>

All The Agents At The NSA Were Pretty Happy To See Othe "Once dead" Supers Alive And Well.  
>When They EXplained That It Was All because Of Batman...He Was Offered a SAFE HAVEN Within Their Base.<p>

Mirage Might Of Gotten In Trouble For Disobeyong NSA Protocalls...  
>But, Seeing As How Her Actions Lead To the Revival Of teh Supers And Saving The World...All Was Forgiven.<p>

Syndrome On the Other Hand Was Sent To The Supervillain Prison In Metroville.  
>But, He Eventually Started To Stirr Up Trouble There...And Was Relocated To ARKHAM ASYLUM, Instead.<p>

As For Batman...He Was Currently Recovering In The Medical Wing Of The NSA Facility.  
>Though The NSA Had Their Own Resident doctor: Doc Sunbright (Edna`s MAD SCIENTIST Cousin)<br>He Was Still Only a Doctor To SUPERS...And, had NO IDEA How To treat Normal People.

Luckily...Batwoman Phoned For Hers And Batman`s Doctor: Dr. Leslie Thomkins.

The Supers Waited Outside The Medical Room For Results On Batman`s Condision.  
>Violet Was The Most Quiet...Her Mind Was Constantly On Tim`s Well being.<p>

Gamma Jack Sat Against a Wall With His Arms Crossed...Pretty Stressed Out.

"If You Ask me, the Guy Is CRAZY. Said Gamma Jack, Breaking teh Silence

Startogale Darted Her Eyes.

"nobody asked you, jack...

"Come On!  
>I`m Just Saying What We`re All Thinking!<br>We Supers Are The "Superior Race"...Not Like Other Humans.  
>And, An Insect Like Batman Should Of Known Better Than To Get Involved With SUPERHEROES.<p>

Violet Silently Growled.

"Shut Up, Jack! Said Blazestone

"Yeah!  
>If It Wasn`t For Batman And Batwoman...You Would Still Be SIX FEET UNDER! Shouted Apogee<p>

"We All Would. Said Gazerbeam.

Stratogale Snickered.

"Besides...Syndrome Was a "Powerless Insect".  
>And Yet, He Managed To Kill You "Mr. Superior".<p>

The Other Supers Laughed.

"HE JUST GOT LUCKY, THAT`S ALL!  
>And, That Isn`t The Point!, The Point Is-<p>

"ALRIGHT, THAT`S IT!

Stormicide Shot a Stream Of Gas From Her Hand.  
>The Cloud Hit Gamma Jack`s Face And He Coughed a Little.<p>

Gamma Jack Soon Got Woozy, Then Fainted.

Stormicide Crossed Her Arms And SIghed.

"I Can`t TAKE THAT GUY, ANYMORE!

Violet Sighed.

"You Doing Okay, Vi? Asked Cassandra, Whose Cowl Was Removed.

"Cass...  
>When You Told Me About Tim`s Old Girlfriends...You Didn`t tell Me EVERYTHING, Did You?<p>

Cassandra Looked Down And Sighed.

"Tim Already Tole Me Abouth Rachel`s Death...And About Harvey Dent.  
>I KNOW There`s More Than That...Tell The The Truth, I DESERVE To Know.<p>

Cassandra Looked At Violet, Then Breathed Heavily.

"Well, For Starters...  
>Selina Kyle Was More Than Just a Thief...She Was a Criminal Called CATWOMAN.<p>

"Catwoman?

"Yeah...  
>And, Talia`s Father Was RA`S AL GHUL...a ECO-TERRORIST, WHo Used Lazarus Pits To Like For 600 Years.<p>

"The Same Thing That Brought Back Syndrome And The Other Supers?

"Yep.  
>There Are DOZENS Of Pits Hidden All Over The World.<br>Anyway, Vicki ALMOST Fell For Tim...But, Then KURT LANGSTROM Happened

"Who Is Kurt Langstrom?

"a Doctor That Was Experimenting With GENE SPLICING...  
>He Turned Himself Into a MAN-BAT...And, Vicki Was The Junior Journalist Investingating His Lab.<br>Man-Bat Nearly Killed Her...Though Batman Saved Her, She Was Tramatized Witha FEAR OF BATS.

Cassandra Sighed.

"So, Naturally...The Realationship DIDN`T Work Out.

"And, Andrea?

Cassandra Sighed.

"Like I Said Before...I had HIGH HOPES For Them.  
>But, Andrea`s "Daddy" Had ties With a Local Mob...And Thing Just Serious When He Owed Them Money.<br>The Reason Andrea Left My Brother Was To Escape Those Ruthless Mobsters.

"Oh...I See.

"But, It Didn`t End There...  
>Some Time Later, a Vilgilante WHo Resembled Batman Came To town.<br>He Called Himself THE PHANTASM ANd Started Killing Members Of The Mob LEFT And RIGHT...  
>Batman Was Of Course Blamed, And At First We Believed The Phantasm Was Andrea`s Father.<p>

"It Wasn`t?

"No...It Was Andrea HERSELF.  
>The Mobsters Had Found Her father And Killed Him...She Returned To get Revenge.<br>Though She Escaped Before She Could Murder The Last Mobster...She Was Caught EVentually.

Violet was Silent As She Processed This Information.

"I`m Sorry I Didn`t Tell You, Vi...I Had No Choice.  
>Tim Thought He Was Protecting You By Keeping His Secret.<p>

"I Understand, Cass...i actually did the same thing.  
>It`s Just That...(Sharp Sigh), Stuff Like This SHOULDN`T Happen To a Guy Like Him.<p>

"i know...  
>But, After You Came Along...I Have Hope That things Will Work Out.<p>

Helen Sat Next to Bob And Sighed Sharply As SHe Held a Sleeping Jack-Jack.

"Something WRong, Honey? Asked Bob

"a little...  
>I Can`t Help Feeling This Is MY FAULT.<p>

"Hellen, None Of This Was YOUR FAULT...It Was Xeric.

"I KNOW!  
>But...Xeric Was My EX-Boyfriend, So I Feel responsible In Some Way.<p>

Bob Thought ABout This.

"Just Out Of Curiosity...What Did You EVer See In Him?

"I Was Young...And Foolish.  
>He Had Money And Good Looks...I Was Hooked By His Charms.<p>

"So, What happened?

"I Realised Just What Kind Of Man He Was...So, I Left.  
>Xeric Wasn`t the FIRST "Bad Realationship" I Always Found Myself In...But, He Was The WORST.<br>I`ve Regreted Ever Knowing That Man Ever Since...Now, My Past Has Caught Up With My Family.

Helen Sheds a Tear.

"And...It Nearly Costed The Life Of a Good Man.

"Tim... Said Bob, Knowing What Helen Meant

"Bob, If Tim Ever Died Because Of Xeric...I`ll NEVER Forgive Myself.

At that Moment, Leslie Thomkins Walked Out Of The Room Everyone Stood To hear What She Had To Say (Mostly Violet)

"It Was a Pretty CLOSE CALL...But, Then Again: It ALWAYS Is.  
>He Suffered Various Fractures And Will Need Plenty Of Bed Rest To Heal Up...<p>

Leslie Put On her Coat.

"Make SURE He Gets His Rest...  
>That Means: NO BATMAN For Awhile.<p>

Helen Walked Up To The Elderly Woman.

"Thank You, Ms. Thomkins.

"It`s What I Do...  
>And, I`m Serious About Making Sure He Does As He`s Told.<br>Tim Has This Knack For IGNORING My Orders And Putting His Health At Risk...Much Like His Mother Did.

Violet Walked Up To Leslie.

"Can I...See Him?

"I Don`t See Why Not.  
>He Just needs To Stay In Bed...I Don`t Think Visitors Will Harm Him Any.<p>

Leslie Leaves.

Helen Places Her Hand On her daughter`s Shoulder.

"Go On, Sweetie...Go See Tim.

Violet Nodded.  
>She Walked Towards The Door And Opened It.<p>

Tim Was Laying On a Bed, Covered With Blankets.  
>His Tattered Costumed Lay On a Nearby Table.<p>

Violet Walked Over And Sat On a Chair Beside Him.

"Hi... Said Violet

Tim Looked At Violet And Smiled.

"Hey...

"You Doing Alright?

Tim Sighed Deeply.

"My Body Aches Like Heck...  
>But, This Isn`t Much Compared To Some OTHER Injuries I`ve Endured.<p>

Violet Bore a Saddened Expression On her face.

"Is Something Wrong? Asked Tim

"Yeah...Yeah, There Is.

Tears Welled Up In Violet`s Eyes.

"Blast You, Tim...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!  
>Do You Have Any Idea How That Made Me Feel...Thinking That I LET YOu DIE!<p>

Tim`s Eyed Lowered As He Remembered Some Things.

"yes...i DO know that feeling.

Violet Cried, Then Hugged Tim.  
>Tim Hugged Violet Back, EMbracing Her As Tightly As She Did.<p>

"i love you, tim...and, i don`t wanna lose you.

Tim Sighed Sharply.

"i know...i feel the same way.  
>but, unlike you: It Isn`t Easy Keeping a Promise Like That.<p>

Violet Parted From Tim And Looked At Him.

"I...I Wish I Was More Like You And Your Family: a Superhero.  
>But, I Can't...I Can`t Fly, Move At Super Sonic Speed Or Bend Steel With My bare Hands.<p>

Tim Rubbed His Face.

"Look...  
>When All Is Said And Done...I`m Just a NORMAL GUY.<br>Everytime I Put On My mask, I Put Myself At Risk FAR MORE Than Most Heroes Do...  
>Mainly, Because I Don`t Have Any SPECIAL POWERS Like You: I`m More Vunerable.<br>But, I`ve Learned Not To Let That Stop Me From Doing What Is Right In My heart...

Violet Found Herself Touched By Tim`s Words.

"My father Always Said: "It`s Not The Powers That Make a Superhero...But, Their Morality".  
>And, I`ve TRIED To Follow That Truth EVer Since I First Decided On Donning The Mantel Of Batman...<p>

Tim Sighed.

"Still...There Are Times I Wished I Was a REAL Superhero.

Violet Looked At Tim With Her Lavender Eyes Shining From Her tears.

"But, You ARE a Real Superhero, Tim...The Most Real I Have EVER Seen.  
>Xeric had All My family`s Powers...And Yet, You Beat Him And His Superpowered Henchmen WITHOUT POWERS!<br>Nobody Else Could Of done That...What You Did Back There Was Show Me That What Your father Said Was TRUE!  
>And, It Makes Me Feel PROUDER To Be a Super And Feel Special ABout My Powers...After Having Them Taken Away.<p>

Tim Looked At Violet.

"You Really Think So?

"Tim...You May Be Powerless And Vunerable.  
>But, That Doesn`t Mean Your WEAK...Your Stronger Than Any Of Us.<p>

Tim Sighed, Then Smiled.

"I Guess Your Right.

Violet Grabbed a Remote.

"Now, Let`s Take Our Minds Off Of What Happened And Watch Some TV...

Violet Turned On The Flatscreen TV Hanging From The Cealing.  
>The news Channel Was On...Unfortunetly, The Report Was On XERIC.<p>

"The NSA Are Currently Investigating XERIC INDUSTRIES For It`s Involvement In The "Nomanisan Incident"...  
>WHen Questioned About The Accusations Of "Illegal Activities", Xeric Of Xeric Industries Had THIS TO SAY.<p>

The Screen Is Switched To Xeric.  
>WHo is Fully Human...But, Is Bearing Bruses And Burns On His face.<p>

"The Authorities Are Welcome To Inspect My facilities...But, They Will Find NOTHING To Link Me To These Events.  
>I Had Nothing To Do With It...I Was Vacationing In The Caribbean Islands At The Time Of The Nomanisan Incident.<p>

"So, You Deny Using a Device To Steal The Powers From The Incredibles.

Xeric Chuckled.

"My dear...I Am a "Legitiment Businessman".  
>I Don`t dabble In Such MAD SCIENCE, Nor Do I have Anything Against The Supers In ANY WAY.<p>

"How Do You Explain Your Injuries, then?

"a Slight Sunburn AND a Pirate Attack.

"Pirates?

"Yes, It Does Seem FAR-FETCHED.  
>But, I Have Sworn Comments From My Guards And Personal Guests...They`ll Tell You.<p>

"Right...  
>So, ABout The Return Of Syndrome And The LOST SUPERS...Any Comments?<p>

"I Was Just As Surprised As Everyone Else When I heard.  
>Thank Goodness Syndrome Was Arrested...And, I Am Sure We Shall be SAFER Now That the Supers Are Back.<p>

The Screen Switched Back To The News Reporters.

"Due To the LACK OF EVIDENCE...Local Authorities Were Forced To DROP ALL CHARGES Against Xeric Who Is Recovering At His Company`s Local Medical Division...His Current Condision Is Unkno-

Violet Muted The TV.

"there`s justice for ya`... Said Violet, Angrily

"Xeric Is Doing Well To Manipulate The System To Hide Is Involvement...Just Like ALWAYS.

Violet Narrowed Her Eyes, Purple Energy Sparked From Her Hands.  
>Tim Placed His Hand On Her...Violet Looked At Him.<p>

"Relax, Vi...  
>He Can`t Keep Hiding From The Law, Forever.<br>TRUST ME...I know.

Violet Sighed Deeply.

"He Sure Seems To Do a Pretty Good Job At It.

"So Did OSBORN...But, He Was Caught.  
>Xeric Will Be No Different...Especially Since I Will Be Watching Him CLOSELY.<p>

Violet Sighed As She Turned The Volume Back On.

"In Other News, Lieutenant James Gordon Was Just Elected POLICE COMMISSIONER Earlier Today...  
>In a LANDSLIDE VOTE: "80% Against 20%", He Will be Giving a Speech Tommorrow...But, He Had This To Say.<p>

The Screen Switched To AN Interview With Gordon.

"Mr. Gordon...Once You Are Official Indited As Police Commissioner, What Is The FIRST THING You WIll Do.

"Well, First...I Will Call Off The "Manhunt" For The Batman.  
>He`s Helped Clean Up The Streets Of Metroville Plenty Of Times...<br>And, I feel It Would be BAD REPUTATION For The Police Department To Try And Arrest a HERO.

"Does This Mean The Police Will be WORKING WITH The Dark Knight?

"I`m Willing To...  
>But, The PUBLIC OPINION Of Batman Is Still Sketchy.<br>We`ll Just Have To Wait And See What The Future Brings.

The Screen Switches Back To The Reporters.

"Well, There You Have It Folks.  
>Metroville Has a New Police Commissioner...One WIth a reputation For HONESTY.<br>While, The Public`s Opinion On The Batmans Social Status As Hero Or Vilginlante Is Still "50/50"

Violet Turned off The TV.

"Wow...First Good News In a LONG TIME.  
>Still, Things COULD Be Better...<p>

Tim Smiled.

"Like Jim Said: "You never Know WHat the Future Might Bring."

Violet Smiled.

"Yeah...the future.

Violet Looked AT tim With Soft Eyes.

"Well...Anyway.  
>I`ll Just Let You rest.<p>

Violet Leaned Down And Kissed Tim.

"See You, later.

Tim Smiled AT violet.

"I`ll Be Counting The Seconds...

Violet Left, Leaving Tim Alone.

Outside The Room, Cassandra Saw Mirage Standing Far Away From the Hall She Decided To get Up And Walk Over To Her.

"You Doing Okay? Asked Cassandra

Mirage Was Silent As She Layed Against the Wall.

"I Don`t Know...

"Don`t You Wanna Be Here With us?

"I Don`t Think That`s a Good Idea...  
>I Helped Syndrome Murder Most Of Those People, Remember?<p>

Cassandra Looked At Mirage.

"Was Your Father REALLY a War Hero?

Mirage Nodded.

"As a Little Girl...I grew Up On His Stories.  
>He Told Me All ABout How He Fought Against Dictators As a Solider...And a Spy.<br>I Wanted To be JUST LIKE HIM When I Grew Up: a Hero.

"So, What Happened?

"I Went To Many Schools And Learned What I could...  
>Then, I Was Offered a job...By BUDDY PINE.<br>He CLAIMED We Were Going To SAVE THE WORLD.

"bY Killing Heroes?

"Be Said They Were CORRUPT...  
>That They Would Become MAD WITH POWER And Turn On The Public.<p>

Mirage Sighed SHarply.

"I Don`t Know Why I Believed Him...  
>EVer Since Then, I`ve Had To Live WIth My Guilt For a LONG TIME.<p>

Mirage Turned And FAced Cassandra.

"Then, You came Along...With a Solution To My Problem.  
>That You Could Bring The Supers Back From The dead...And ERASE My Greatest Failure.<p>

"It Was All Part Of My Brother`s Plan...I had No Problem With It.

Mirage Sighed.

"I Wanted To Kill Him...  
>For EVerything He Has Done, To ME And Others...I Wanted To Kill Him.<p>

Cassandra Knew Mirage Was Talking About Syndrome

"How Do You And Your Brother Do It, Cassandra?  
>How Can You face Your Most Hated Enemies...And Keep From CROSSING THAT LINE?<br>When I Was There With My Gun Pointed At Him...I Couldn`t Even SEE THE LINE.

Cassandra Breathed Deeply.

"There Is No Easy Answer To That Question, Mirage...  
>I Guess: Self-Restraint And Dicipline...<p>

"It Seems Hard.

"It Is Hard...But, It`s RIGHT.  
>That`s All That really MAtters, I Guess.<p>

Mirage Sighed.

"Mirage...You can`t Let The Past Rule Your Life.  
>You Were Decieved By a Lie...I`m Sure The Others Forgive You.<p>

"How?...I Don`t Even Forgive Myself.

"You Will...With Time.

Mirage Looked At Cassandra.

"Maybe...

Mirage Begins To Walk Away.

"But, That time...ISN`T Now." Said Mirage As She Left

[Meanwhile, In Xeric`s Office]

Xeric Sat His Desk.  
>His Eyes Were Narrowed And His Nails Were Scratching On The Table.<p>

Several Of His Guards Stood Before Him And As Both His Sides.

"I HAD THEM... Began Xeric

"i was So CLOOOOOOOOOOSE!

Xeric Pounded On his Desk, causing Items To Fall And Rattle.

"So Close, To Selling The Powers Of The World`s Greatest heroes On The Black Market...  
>I had Bidders Made Up Of Super Crimonals and Wannbe Dictators As LONG AS MY ARM!<br>Millions Shot Right To Hellfire...AND, WHOSE MONEY WAS THAT!

"Uhhhh...Yours? Said a Guard

"MY MONEY!  
>It Was To be The GREATEST MASTERPLAN EVER!<br>And, It WOULD Of Gone Smoothly...Had a Certain BATMAN Not Gotten In The Way!

Xeric Gritted His Teeth.

"This Was Gonna Buy Me The Ultimate Criminal Empire...  
>But, Now...Thanks To THE BAT, I`m Forced To Keep Working "SMALL TIME"<p>

"You Shouldn`t Be So Hard On Yourself, Sir...  
>There Was No Wy You Could Of Imagined That BATMAN Would Get Involved.<p>

Xeric EYed The Guards.

"Yes...That Was The FIRST MISTAKE.  
>But, I Won`t Make That Mistake AGAIN.<p>

Xeric Pressed a Secret Button On His Desk.  
>a Giant Monitor Appeared From Hidden Doors In The Cealings.<p>

Digital Images Of Batman And Batwoman Appeared On The Screens

"New Plan: Batman And Batwoman Are My NUMBER ONE Priorities...  
>I Want Them Destroyed...One Way Or Another, Their Gonna PAY For Messing Up My Plans!<p>

"You Want Us To Call Up Some Of The Local Villains On Our Payroll?...Like, Mr. Pixel And His Crew?

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!  
>If Syndrome And The Underminer Couldn`t Beat Them, Then NO ONE IN MY ORGANAZATION STANDS A CHANCE!<br>I Need "Specialists"...People Who KNOW Batman And Batwoman Better Than Anyone Else!  
>People Who "KNOW HOW THEY THINK", Who Have Fought Him Before And Aren`t SURPRISED By His "Theaterics"<p>

"You Mean...Like a ROGUES GALLERY?

"YES!, EXACTLY!  
>Does Batman HAVE Any "Personal Enemies"?<p>

One Guard Walked Up And Typed Something In.  
>In An Instant, the Screen Came Alive With Imagesd Of various Villains And Criminals.<p>

The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, The Penguin, Twoface, Mr. Freeze, Scarcrow, Poison Ivy Bane, Clayface, Man-Bat, Firefly, Catwoman, Ra`s Al Ghul, The Ventriloquist And Scarface, Black Mask.

The List Went ON And ON.

"My...Quite a Selection Of COLORFUL CHARACTERS.

"Word Is: Their ALL In Metrovile...  
>Here For Their Own SPECIAL REASONS.<p>

"Really?...  
>Well, Then...That Makes It EASIER To Get In Touch With Them.<p>

"Should We Try To Make Contact Them?

"are You INSANE!  
>These Are a Gang Of PSYCOTICS!<br>Putting That Many "Loonies" In The Same Room Together Will Be a DISASTER!...Trust me, I Know.

Xeric Paced.

"No...We Need At Least ONE PERSON In This Group that Knows Batman better Than ANYONE ELSE.

"You Mean, Like An ARCH-NEMESIS?

"Yeah, Like That...

One Of the Guards Presses a Button.  
>Random Images Appears On teh Screens.<p>

"They Call Him THE JOKER...  
>His real name And History Is Unknown, But He Has Fought Against Batman More Than Anyone.<br>Even BATMAN Has a Hard Time Catching Him, And Even When he DOES...Joker Never Stays Locked Up For Long.

Xeric Stared AT the Images Of The Clownish Criminal.

He Smiled.

"find him...  
>pay him whatever amount he wants and supply whatever weapon he needs.<br>I Want Batman Destroyed By Whatever Means Nessesary...Even If It Means Working With JOKER.

"Yes, Sir.

As The Guards Leave, Xeric Laughs Evily a Bit.

[Later, At Town Hall]

The Mayor Of Metroville Stood At a Pedistal In Front Of People.  
>Agents Of The NSA And The Supers (The Incredibles Included) Stood Beside Him.<p>

"Citizens Of Metroville...  
>It Is With Great Pride That I Welcome Back The Supers Into Our City!<br>Let This Be The Beginning Of Grand Things To Come For Us...ANd, Many Others.

Helen Sighed As She Sat Down.

(("oh, god...do i have to listen to this windbag ALL DAY!)) Thought Helen

"And, Now...A Word From Agent RICK DICKER Of The NSA.

EVeryone Clapped As Rick Walked Up To the Pedistal.

"I Speak For Everyone As The NSA WHen I Express Our Joy That The Supers Are Back...  
>And, With The SUPERS BAN Lifted...These Kids Are Free To Help People Once Again.<p>

As The Speech Continued, Two Shadows Watched From The darkness Of a Rooftop: Batman And Batwoman.

"Looks Like Things Are Really Looking Up... Said Batwoman

"For The Supers, Maybe...But, NOT FOR US.  
>The Public Is Still Unsure If They Can Fully Trust Us.<p>

"Commissioner Gordon Trusts Us.

"It`ll Take ALOT MORE Than a Police Officer To convince EVERYONE...Even The Mayor Is Hesitant.

Batwoman Sighs.

"Oh, Well...I Guess SAVING THE WORLD Just Isn`t Enough To Prove We`re The Good Guys, Huh?

"We May Get Our Chance...Joker Is Still Out There.  
>And, I Just Got a Tip From Gordon That More Of My Enemies Have Been Spotted In The City.<p>

Batwoman Smiled.

"Well, After dealing With Xeric...I Could Use Some Relaxions With One Of OUR CRAZIES

Just Then, Batman`s Communicator Beeped.  
>He Took It Out And Looked AT The Screen.<p>

"Batwave Has Detected An Emergancy.

"What Is It?

"a Bank Robbery...It`s TWOFACE.

"Been Wondering What Happened To Him.

Batman Shot His Grappel.

"Don`t You Think I Should Handle his One?  
>You Know, You really SHOULD Be resting...<p>

"Not a Chance...

Batman Swung From a Rooftop And Hopped In The Batmobile.

"Fine...

Batwoman Leaped Down And Performed Some Gymnastic Moves.  
>She Hopped On Her Batcycle And Put On Her Helmet.<p>

"BUT, IF I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE HOSPITAL...DON`T BLAME ME! Shouted Batwoman In Her Bikes Radio

"Duely Noted. Replied Batman From The Radio

The Two Drove Off Down The Street At High Speed, Where Random People Turned And Watched Them.

[Meanwhile, Deep Within Arkham Asylum]

a Man Sat Inside His Padded Cell...Wrapped In a Straight Jacket.  
>His Hair Was Bright Orange And Resembled a Flame And He Had a Deranged Stare In his Eyes.<p>

"these idiots can`t hold me forever...

Syndrome Grinned.

"But, When I DO Get Out...I`m Not Just Going After The Incredibles.  
>No...I Am Getting My REMATCH With Batman!, And THEN We`ll See Whose The BIGGER GENIUS.<p>

Syndrome Began To Laugh Insanely.

"heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...  
>Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, !<p>

The End...For Now.

[To Be Continued In "The Incredibles: War In Metrovile]


	15. Review Answers, 8-6-2013

Despite the fact that this story has been 'Complete' for quite some time.  
>SOME readers have left me question that I CANNOT answer, due to "reply" being disabled for them.<p>

SO, in this bonus page..I answer those questions MYSELF.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest 84/13 . chapter 1**

_"Tim Drake was never Batman. Where the heck is Bruce Wayne."_

ANSWER: The "Tim" of this story IS NOT Tim Drake, he is "Tim Wayne"  
>an OC who is for all intents and purposes Bruce Wayne, whose name happens to be Tim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jon 84/13 . chapter 11**

_"Why is Tim batman he's robin"_

ANSWER: As stated above, the "Tim" of this story **ISN'T** Tim Drake/Robin.  
>he is an OC who is an alternate version of Batman.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest 84/13 . chapter 14**

"_You are using non canon sources like the dark knight and mask of the phantasm._  
><em>Tim Drake is not batman and does not have the achievements batman has like having his back broken by bane."<em>

ANSWER: This is an AU story (which means **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**)  
>which basicly means all Canon Continuity goes straight out the window, GONE, Buh-Bye..<p>

the "Tim" of this story** IS NOT** Tim Drake.  
>and, is based more on the younger Bruce Wayne of the WB series "The Batman"<br>(in which he **DID** encounter Bane, and was put in traction for awhile.)

Not to be rude, but..  
>if you want a Batman story that follows canon: Go buy a Batman comic.<p>

Otherwise, TRY and remember that in fanfiction: Canon is Optional.

* * *

><p><strong>Randal1342 84/13 . chapter 11**

_"I thought Batman and Batwoman rarely worked together and Tim is not batman"_

ANSWER: In this story, Batman and Batwoman are Brother/Sister.  
>and, in this story "Tim Wayne" is Batman..<span>DEAL WITH IT<span>.


	16. Answers to Guest Reviewer BRADY

Every once in awhile, I get some negative reviews from people.  
>and, for the most part, and TRY to not let them get to me..<p>

..Although, THIS ONE is the exception that requires my attention.

Guest Reviewer called "BRADY" apparently doesn't understand the concept of "AU" (Alternate Universe)  
>as he left these critiques that makes me look like a total moron who doesn't know what I am doing.<p>

Here they are..

* * *

><p><strong>[Brady - Chapter 3 - Nov 16]<strong>

_Why is Wayne Manor in Metroville sorry but Wayne Manor not being in Gotham bugs me_

**ANSWER:** **This is an AU story: There is NO GOTHAM, NO METROPOLIS, NO DC UNIVERSE.**

**the only DC apect of this story is Batman, and that's it.**  
><strong>and, I chose to place Wayne Manor near the Incredibles city to make it easier for him to socialize with teh characters there, and give him a noticable pressense.<strong>

**This isn't SUPPOSE to be a DC Comics story..It's an Incredibles Story, with Batman in it.**

**TRY and keep up.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brady - Chapter 3 - Nov 16]<strong>

_I am sorry but I can't stand that fact that Cassandra and Tim's actual parents are Richard and Martha Wayne,_  
><em>they are suppose to be Bruce's parents and Tim Drake is suppose to be Bruce's adopted son and is Robin and Cassandra Cain is also adopted and is batgirl.<em>

_Robin costume is red pants with a black underwear and has a red shirt with a black camp,_  
><em>black or yellow gaunlets, yellow belt, and black boots.<em>

_Batgirl or the Cassandra Cain version is all black costume, yellow belt,_  
><em>eyes are even black out, and the bat symbol is just a yellow out line.<em>

**ANSWER: AGAIN, this is an AU story (Alternate Universe) As such,**  
><strong>I have creative right to assign the Batman persona to any character I wish.<strong>

**and, while they share the names of familiar characters..that DOES NOT mean they are said characters (Tim Wayne ISN'T Tim Drake..he' is an OC who shares the names of both Bruce AND Tim.)**

**and, don't tell me what the Robin and Batgirl costumes look like: I already KNOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brady - Chapter 3 - Nov 16]<strong>

_With back stories I won't bug you with you should look that up on your own but make Jason Todd references and you forgot to include nightwing in this story._

_I know you haven't updated since 2011 but if you don't stick to the true story of batman than you will upset a lot of die hard bat fans like me so I am calling you out to rewrite this story with the true batman elements_

**ANSWER: You won't "Bug Me", huh? well, you certainly don't care about "pissing me off"**  
><strong>with these crude comments that attacks my knowledge and creativity of the Batman Franchise.<strong>

**If a simple AU like this bothers you, than you aren't a "Batman Fan"..you are A "FANATIC"**  
><strong>a "GEE-WHINER" who can't accept a new, fresh story. and, just wants the same old one retold to death.<strong>

**and, FYI: I didn't Forget Nightwing (or, Robin for that matter) I purposely chose NOT to include them.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brady - Chapter 3 - Nov 16]<strong>

_And I don't believe you know batman like I do through comics, games, and movies._

**ANSWER: Oh, I think I do, DUMBASS.**

**I have the full seasons of Batman: The Animated Series and Batman Beyond on DVD,**  
><strong>All Three of the Batman Arkham games, pretty much all of the Batman movies (Good AND Bad)<strong>  
><strong>and, pretty much any of the animated DC movies released that feature Batman.<strong>

**So..I think I 'DO' Know Batman. YOU are teh one who doesn't know an AU Fan Fiction when you see it.**

* * *

><p>For the record, I AM going to rewrite this story entirely.<br>many elements will be changed, but SOME are going to stay as it is for the sake of the story.

I am also **NOT** making these changes for Brady (In fact, I don't really care if I ever hear from him again.._JERK_.)  
>I am making these decisions on my own accord, and I hope to make thise enjoyable for TRUE fans of both The Incredibles and Batman.<p>

New chapters are being rewritten. and, will be posted in time.  
>as such, the older chapters (not to mention this Review Answer Chap) will be Deleted and Replaced as a result.<p>

P.S. I am very, _**VERY**_ much offended by Brady. He's been rude and insulting, and I **DO NOT** wish to hear from him again, unless I am hearing an apology.

If not..then, he can just suck a lemon for all I care.


End file.
